Saint Seiya: Los dias del futuro pasado (web novel)
by javipozos
Summary: El pasado y el futuro se mezclan. Después de los eventos de la Obertura del Cielo, siguen los Recitativos en la siguiente dimensión. Misteriosamente Saori y los pocos sobrevivientes de su ejército aparecieron en plena guerra santa de Hades en el siglo 18 donde encontrarán la respuesta de cosas que quizás Athena no debía recordar.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 1 BIENVENIDOS A LA ANTERIOR GUERRA SANTA

Japón, 1990…

Desde que inició el Torneo Galáctico las guerras santas han estado más activas que nunca en todos los reinados de los santos de Athena. Eris y Ares atacaron primero pero fueron repelidos por las Saintias, mientras que los santos de bronce tuvieron una guerra civil en contra del Santuario corrompido por el Patriarca Usurpador Saga de Géminis. Después de eso, Poseidón manipuló a la representante de Odin para debilitar a la diosa de la guerra y se la llevó al final de cuentas.

Los 5 Santos de Bronce enfrentaron la amenaza mientras que los santos de oro quedaron esperando para la llegada de Hades que sería muy pronto. Astraea intentó retomar el trono del mundo que originalmente era sito pero fue repelida por los santos de bronce rápidamente.

El dios de la muerte terminó por causar estragos en la Tierra y acabó con la Orden Dorada pero el dios fue al fin asesinado después de milenios por Athena con ayuda de los santos de bronce en su estado divino.

Esto los llevó a la siguiente situación: El Olimpo estaba furioso y Artemisa y Apolo tomaron cartas en el asunto por órdenes de su padre Zeus. La Diosa de La Caza Artemisa ordenó a Athena que le cediera el trono de la Tierra pero ella solo aceptó si perdonaba la vida de los que participaron en el asesinato de Hades.

Seiya estaba inconsciente por la maldición de Hades y fue atacado por los Satélites de la diosa de la cacería pero este fue dejado en paz por el acuerdo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los santos de bronce se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y se aventuraron en ir tras Saori porque su lealtad era con ella y el mismo santo de Pegaso despertó para ir tras su diosa.

En algún sitio de Tokio…

Shoko de Equuleus estaba vigilando a Seika por órdenes de Saori en su casa porque no deseaba que los satélites tomarán prisionera a la hermana del Asesino de Dioses. Las demás guerreras habían ido al Santuario en vista de que ahora ya no servían a Athena pero ella sentía que algo andaba mal con su diosa y amiga.

—Deberías ir, Shoko. Tengo la sensación de que mi hermano está yendo tras Saori—mencionó Seika muy preocupada.

—¿Qué va a pasar contigo? No quiero tener que dejarte a merced del enemigo—.

—No van a venir por mi, Seiya y Saori necesitan apoyo. No te preocupes por mí—.

—Lo siento mucho, Seika—solo dijo la pelirroja antes de marcharse corriendo.

La chica iba a toda velocidad y tenía en sus manos el Hagoromo Lunar y el Hanzashi Dorado que curiosamente eran de Artemisa pero ahora serían usados en su contra.

—¡Saori, voy para allá!—.

El Hagoromo Dorado hicieron que la cloth de Equuleus despertaran sus alas y estas llevaron volando a máxima velocidad a la saintia para dirigirse a Grecia donde iría a rescatar a sus amigos.

En el Santuario de Artemisa, los sucesos habían sido muy rápidos, un recuerdo muy confuso por lo precipitado que fue. En un momento, una especie de guerrilla santa contra la nueva diosa del mundo se había llevado a cabo por los 5 santos legendarios que eran los únicos que permanecieron leales a Athena después de que esta abdicara a la protección de la Tierra.

Inspirados por la valentía de los únicos leales a Saori, el resto de los santos sobrevivientes salieron del temor de la represión de la nueva diosa y fueron a ayudar a Athena pero realmente no podían hacer mucho. Dos de los Satélites empezaron a atacar a las Saintias que se arrepintieron y fueron a ayudar a los santos de bronce pero se debatían en la vida y la muerte.

Los enemigos eran asesinados y los santos estaban en una guerra civil contra los Satélites pero Shoko había pasado por sorpresa ahora que no había barrera de Athena que impidiera su tránsito.

—Saori, iré por ti—se movía Mii con lentitud.

—Maldición, si tan solo tuviera más poder—se arrastraba Katia yendo en dirección a donde estaba su diosa

Increíblemente, un ángel había sido asesinado por ellas y el mismo caso era aquel que cayó en batalla por Xian y Erda que apenas estaban vivas.

—Shoko, siento su cosmo. Necesita ayuda—declaró Erda que apenas estaba de pie muy herida.

—Odio decir esto pero debimos ir con los otros santos de bronce—se quejaba la china ante ello.

Shoko tenía que seguir a pie y podía sentir el cosmos de Seiya luchando contra alguien muy poderoso, pero fue interceptada por Calisto, la líder de los Satélites.

—Equuleus, no pensé que la hermana de Pegaso también nos iba a causar problemas—maldijo la mujer lanzando un ataque de cosmos que destrozó parte de la armadura de la pelirroja.

—¡Déjame pasar, no quiero tener que matarte!—reclamó Shoko furiosa.

—Los Santos de Athena han provocado demasiados problemas, incluida tú. Eres tan peligrosa como el Asesino de Dioses, no debo permitirte seguir viviendo—.

Ella le clavó varias flechas especiales a la saintia y está cayó con dolor en sus heridas, pero la líder de los Satélites la levantó con sólo telequinesis para arrojarla contra la pared una pared y así dejando parte de su armadura destruida.

—Maldita sea, Toma tiene problemas contra el santo de Pegaso. Se está saliendo de control—mal dijo Calisto pero ese momento fue aprovechado por Shoko, que tomó por la cintura a su rival.

—¡No vas a salir librada de esto, ¡DESTELLO RODANTE DE EQUULEUS!—gritó la pelirroja.

—¡Sueltame, infeliz!—.

La pelirroja se arrojó a los aires para impactar de lleno a su rival justo como Seiya lo hizo con Saga alguna vez. Calisto quedó muy malherida por este ataque junto con Shoko por el tremendo impacto.

—Humana atrevida, no sólo desafía a Artemisa sino que me hiciste daño. ¡No voy a perdonarte!—.

—¡Dame tu fuerza Equuleus!—.

La chica y Calisto hicieron choque de poderes y se veía que la armadura de la líder de los Satélites se rompió en miles de pedazos, pero Shoko había recibido más rasguños, quedando su vestido demasiado desgarrado.

—Fui vencida por una saintia de bronce. No, es más que eso. Es la hermana del Asesino de Dioses, lo siento Artemisa. No debí subestimar el linaje de esta humana—declaró la mujer antes de caer muerta.

Shoko estaba muy malherida pero estaba a punto de llegar, sentía el cosmos de Saori y Seiya a lo lejos. Habían más presencias cerca, la caballería llegaba pero no sabía si llegarían a tiempo. Apenas piso el sitio más alto del nuevo Santuario cuando vio que un hombre demasiado alto de cabello rojo que ondulaba como el sol había llegado al lugar.

En un acto sorpresa, Apolo había intervenido en el peor momento ya que pretendía eliminar por completo a la humanidad ya que ante sus ojos eran una copia mala de esos seres perfectos que eran los dioses. El único que no se intimidó ante esto fue Seiya de Pegaso, el mítico asesino de dioses que se dispuso a enfrentarlo sin titubear.

—Los humanos también somos inmortales cuando usamos nuestro cosmos y nos unimos al universo. ¡Eso nos hace infinitamente cercanos a los dioses!—exclamó Seiya tratando de detener la esfera de energía.

—Seiya—dijo Saori demasiado estupefacta.

—¡Seiya!—gritó Shoko viendo que era demasiado para él solo.

La explosión se llevó a cabo de forma muy potente y todo era borroso por la conmoción de la batalla. El primero en despertar fue el mismo Seiya de Pegaso en una cama con vendas y muy herido. Parecía una casa muy sencilla y los pájaros cantaban afuera del lugar. Una mujer parecía lavar unos trapos con la que limpiaba los raspones y cortaduras que tenía en su cuerpo.

—Veo que despertaste, Tenma—saludó una mujer.

—¿Tenma?—preguntó confuso el castaño.

—¿No me recuerdas? Soy María, crecimos en el orfanato juntos—le dijo una mujer de nacionalidad mexicana.

—Creo que me confundes, mi nombre es Seiya no Tenma—le aclaró el joven.

—Oh, es que te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo que se fue al Santuario a ser un santo—le explicó la chica.

—¿Santuario?—.

—Sí, también creí que eras Tenma porque había una hermosa mujer que se parece a mi amiga Sasha—señaló la mujer a la misma Saori que estaba inconsciente en otra cama.

—¡SAORI!—gritó alarmado el sujeto por su amiga pero se quejó por el dolor.

—Necesitas descansar, estás muy malherido. Tienen suerte de que los encontramos a las afueras del pueblo. Estaban desnudos y habían unas armaduras como las que los santos de Athena usan—comentó María.

—¿Desnudos?—dijo confuso Seiya y notó que sólo estaba cubierto por una sábana.

—No sé qué les pasó pero pareciera que pasaron por algo muy intenso para terminar así. Por cierto, tu otra amiga también estaba en las mismas condiciones—.

—¿Otra amiga?—.

—Una pelirroja que se parece bastante a ti—.

El joven la fue a ver y primero miró a Saori que dormía con varias vendas en la cara pero en la otra cama veía a la chica que una vez vio en un puente antes del Torneo Galáctico, que estaba buscando a su hermana igual que él e incluso había ido a verlo cuando peleó contra Shiryu. ¿Había tenido éxito en su objetivo?

El joven vio que la armadura de Pegaso estaba en la habitación con su caja de Pandora y al lado la estatua pequeña de la cloth de Athena que estaba misteriosamente preparada para vestir a su diosa, además de Nike y su escudo Aegis. En otro lado estaba otra caja de Pandora de Equuleus que era similar a la suya. Además había una especie de Hagomoro con un pendiente extraños puestos encima de la caja que tenía un leve cosmos propio.

—¿Equuleus?—leyó la inscripción de la cloth.

Aunque Seiya era algo desinformado de muchas cosas, no era ese el caso de su constelación y eso incluía el hecho de que esta era la hermana estelar de él en pocas palabras, que coincidencias de la vida.

—Gracias por ayudarnos—le dijo el sujeto sonriente a María.

—De nada, descansen el tiempo que quieran—.

—¿Por cierto, donde nos encontramos?—preguntó el chico curioso.

—Estamos en Italia—.

—¿Italia? Estamos muy lejos de Grecia—.

—Un poco—.

—¿Dónde puedo conseguir un teléfono?—preguntó el santo amablemente.

—¿Eh, qué es un teléfono?—dijo con mucha confusión María.

—Todo el mundo sabe que es eso, necesito hacer una llamada a Japón a la mansión Kido—le explicó el joven con desesperación.

—Una carta a Japón tarda muchos meses en llegar—le respondió la chica alarmada.

—¿Señorita, en que año estamos?—se escuchó la voz de otra mujer.

Los dos voltearon y se veía a Saori que se levantó de la cama cubriéndose el cuerpo con la sábana que tenía y se le veía sería.

—Estamos en 1747—.

Seiya se quedó mudo por lo revelado y Saori parecía que esto no era raro, aunque se le notaba muy preocupada por algo que solo ella parecía saber.

—Disculpa, es que no sabía nada—mintió la diosa a María.

—Tal vez es la conmoción. Vístanse en cuanto puedan caminar. Iré por víveres para el orfanato—se despidió la chica animada.

—¿Orfanato? ¿Italia? ¿Año 1747? Oh maldición—murmuró Saori sabiendo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—.

—Te lo diré cuando Shoko despierte, cuando ella lo haga deja el cuarto para que se vista—.

Un rato después, Saori con un vestido blanco similar al que poseía normalmente empezó a ver el pueblo desde la ventana y todos vestían ropas del siglo 18. Shoko había despertado y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba ahora pero sus dudas serían resueltas por la diosa.

—Recuerdo un poco este lugar—dijo Saori que tenía un aire de nostalgia ante la imagen del pueblo.

—¿Viajaste a Italia alguna vez?—preguntó el castaño.

—No, aquí me crié hace más de 247 años. A veces recuerdo cosas vagas sobre mis vidas pasadas—le comentó la diosa.

—Espera, ¿dices que viajamos en el tiempo?—pidió saber Shoko.

—Sí, a la guerra santa contra Hades de hace más de 2 siglos—les aclaró la pelilila.

—¡¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?!—se levantó Seiya muy serio.

—La verdad no sé, se supone que solo hay un dios que es capaz de manipular el tiempo a su antojo, el dios primigenio Chronos—.

—¿Él nos envió al pasado?—preguntó Equuleus curiosa.

—No lo sé y realmente no importa. Ya no hay un lugar a donde volver, nuestro mundo fue destruido. Nuestros amigos, todo por lo que luchamos, los sacrificios que se hicieron, nada sirvió—le dijo con mucha tristeza la mujer.

Era obvio que la diosa se había roto emocionalmente y es que se sentía responsable de no haber protegido el mundo de donde venía. Este no era su tiempo y ni su dimensión, pero le dolía más que se hallan pedido tantas vidas por el orgullo de los dioses.

—Soy una pésima diosa, no pude proteger a la humanidad. Yo lo intenté, hice lo mejor que pude y aún así…—decía muy deprimida la deidad pero Seiya le tocó la mejilla sacándola de su tristeza.

—No te atormentes tanto, aún seguimos vivos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, estamos en el pasado. Todo lo que pasamos juntos no ha ocurrido—le consoló el sujeto.

—Es cierto, Saori. Quizás sea posible prevenir todo el mal que nos ocurrió en el futuro, somos lo único que queda de nuestra época. Nadie ha muerto aún, por algo estamos en el pasado—.

Saori tenía los ojos abiertos por los ánimos que le daban los únicos guerreros que le quedaban y sonrió tristemente ya que era lo único que pudo mantenerla cuerda.

—Nada ha pasado, eso es verdad. La rebelión de Saga, las guerras santas contra Asgard, Poseidon, Hades y Artemisa, puede que podamos hacer la diferencia desde ahora. Sin embargo, ya no tenemos el apoyo del Santuario, ni del dinero de mi abuelo. Ya no soy la diosa de este mundo—le comentó esto último con tristeza.

—Eso no me importa, yo siempre voy a pelear por ti Saori—le recordó el joven con una devoción que conmovió el corazón de la deidad, recordando ese momento en que Seiya se puso de pie una vez más contra Artemisa.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a patear traseros si es necesario!—exclamó Shoko súper animada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ya no tengo que rendirle cuentas a los dioses. Así que debo hacer algo que quise hace tanto tiempo—le dijo con un sonrojo la mujer.

—¿Qué cosa?—.

El pobre santo de Pegaso no vio venir un beso apasionado por parte de la mujer de su devoción y su cuerpo no respondía ante lo ocurrido. Era muy obvio que la chica se había quedado con las ganas de hacer esto cuando Seiya la rescató de Shaina en la guerra civil del Santuario. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, la diosa renegada sonrió con vergüenza ante esto y no lo pudo ver a los ojos.

—Lo siento, siempre quise besarte—confesó avergonzada la pelilila.

—¡¿Qué carajos?!—balbuceó Shoko con la boca abierta.

—¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!—exclamó muy rojo el pobre chico.

—En el momento en que renuncié al Santuario y Zeus mandó a Apolo a eliminarme rompí toda relación con los dioses. Con ello, mi virginidad como devoción a mi padre también quedó anulado y por ende soy libre de hacer mi vida como quiera, y lo primero era esto—admitió la mujer con un rubor.

Seiya trataba de digerir esto ya que esto era totalmente inaudito y en su mente no se le cruzó la posibilidad de que Saori no sólo lo viera como su mejor amigo y santo, sino como algo más profundo.

—¡Espera, Saori! ¡¿Por qué jamás me contaste de esto?!—reclamó Shoko tan roja de la vergüenza por esta escena.

—No estabas en condiciones por lo de tu hermana, además se lo hubieras dicho a Mii y ella habría hecho un complot—.

—¿Quién es Mii?—pidió saber ahora Seiya confuso.

—Es una larga historia, no estabas en la Mansión cuando mis saintias me cuidaban—.

—¿Qué son las saintias?—dijo más confuso el castaño.

—¿Por qué jamás le contaste de nosotras? Hasta Shun nos conocía—le mencionó la pelirroja.

—Lo siento, planeaba hacer un convivio después de lo de Hades. De no ser porque Seiya y sus amigos violaron mi orden de no ir a la guerra santa, esto no se puso—suspiró Athena.

Saori veía que había descuidado demasiado su vida personal por cada guerra santa que se atravesaba en su vida y eran demasiadas para hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Nos has ocultado más cosas, Saori? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?—exigió Seiya muy desconfiado y Athena quería sacarse algo del pecho.

—Seiya, tienes que saber otra cosa. No quiero tener secretos entre nosotros—le pidió la chica.

—Bien, ¿qué secreto?—preguntó con curiosidad el joven.

—Mi abuelo o más bien tu padre hizo algo en secreto para proteger su fortuna para que ningún millonario se robara los gastos de la fundación—.

—¿Qué hizo el viejo Kido?—.

—Aunque la fortuna me quedó a mí, solo fui adoptada por él y es posible que los accionistas de la empresa pudieran apoderarse de sus acciones así que cuando los trajo a ustedes al orfanato y los mandó a ser santos, yo debería elegir a uno de ustedes para casarse conmigo por el civil—confesó la diosa.

—¡¿No puede ser?!—balbuceó en tremendo shock el joven.

—Al principio fue duro hacer una elección porque me gané su odio cuando era niña y cuando poco a poco nos hicimos buenos amigos, yo decidí elegirte—.

—¡¿YO?!—.

—Lo admito, siempre me llamaste la atención. Cuando mis saintias se fueron a entrenar y ustedes me protegieron en su lugar, te engañé con un documento con la excusa de que serviría para buscar a tu hermana—le confesó la deidad.

Flashback

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, Seiya estaba yendo a su habitación cuando Saori lo interceptó en el camino con su aparente seriedad.

—Disculpa que te moleste, necesito que me ayudes con una firma para empezar a buscar a tu hermana—le explicó Saori.

—Oh, gracias—agradeció el santo de bronce y firmó sin leer el documento entregándolo a la pelilila.

—No, gracias a ti—sonrió diabólicamente la millonaria—"Ahora esa víbora de Ofiuco y esa zorra del orfanato no tocarán a mi precioso… debo de dejar de leer El señor de los Anillos"—pensó con vergüenza la chica.

Flashback fin

—Seiya, ¿no te dijeron que debes firmar antes de firmar? Un segundo, tenemos 13 años.? Esto es legal?—mencionó Shoko confundida.

—El poder del dinero, el documento estaba editado para entrar en función dentro de 5 años—.

—¡¿Cómo es que Mii jamás supo de esto?! ¡Ella llevaba tus documentos y finanzas!—.

—¿Crees que yo le confiaría esto a ella? Era capaz de destruir el papel—.

—A veces me das miedo, Saori—murmuró Seiya muy consternado.

—Lo siento, fue egoísta de mi parte. Ni Tatsumi sabía de esto, si alguien del Santuario se enteraba de mi treta, se iba a armar un escándalo. Sabes que delicados eran con el tema de los que se disponían a cortejar a Athena y además tenia que hacer algo contra las pretendientes que te seguían—se quejó la chica.

—¡¿QUÉ PRETENDIENTES?!—dijo sin saber de qué hablaba la mujer.

—Oh vamos, para empezar estaba Miho que coqueteaba contigo frente a mis narices. Shaina se excusaba en la ley de las máscaras para acercarse. Además tengo la sospecha de que a Shoko le llamaste la atención en la Guerra Galáctica, vi las grabaciones del lugar—le reclamó con celos la diosa.

—¡Oye, no pretendo a Seiya de esa forma!—reclamó sonrojada la pelirroja.

—Ay sí, aja. Eso no es lo que decía tu diario: "Admiro al valiente santo de Pegaso, quiero ser como él, bla, bla, bla"—recitó la diosa sacando sus celos acumulados.

—¡No tienes derecho de leer mi diario! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!—ahora dijo molesta la saintias.

—Yo solo la apoyaba con lo de su hermana mayor, lo juro—dijo nervioso el Pegaso.

—Sí, claro. Lo mismo le dijo Zeus a Hera y ahora tengo muchos medios hermanitos—declaró con celos evidentes la mujer.

—Oye, el que debería estar enojado soy yo. Aún no se me olvida tu época de soy la jinete de los huérfanos—señaló el sujeto un punto delicado.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA Y NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACIÓN!—.

—Sí, yo también lo sentía. Sentía los fustazos que me dabas en la espalda—reclamó el castaño mostrando su espalda llena de cicatrices.

—Oh, Saori. No te conocía esas mañitas—dijo Shoko con cierto rubor.

—¡No es lo que crees!—trató de aclarar la diosa.

—Los accidentes no existen—.

Los ánimos estaban muy calientes y es que pasar el estrés de la guerra santa y saber que habían viajado en el tiempo no era algo fácil de digerir. Aún así debían estar unidos porque sólo se tenían entre ellos.

—Lo siento Seiya, siempre cometo errores cuando te involucro en mis asuntos. De verdad me importas más que otra cosa. Shoko, eres mi mejor amiga. No quisiera que nos peleáramos, disculpa si te ofendí—admitió la chica.

—No te preocupes, ya estamos metidos en el lodo—sonrió amigablemente la pelirroja.

—Ya te lo dije antes, mi vida te pertenece. Solo quiero verte feliz—mencionó Seiya tocando el hombro de su diosa.

A Saori ya no le importaba realmente si estaban en el pasado, presente o en otro mundo, si tenía a Seiya y a Shoko a su lado aún con carencias, todo era suficiente para ella.

—Sí Tatsumi se enterara de esto, le daría un infarto—mencionó el castaño divertido.

—No hables de Tatsumi, déjame disfrutar este momento—se quejó de forma infantil la diosa.

En ese momento, la diosa sintió una terrible sensación en su pecho y notó la presencia de dos poderosas presencias un poco lejos de allí.

—Thanatos e Hipnos, deben estar consiguiendo al huésped de Hades de esta era—se levantó alarmada la pelilila.

—¿Vas a intervenir en esta guerra santa?—preguntó Seiya serio.

—Soy la diosa de la guerra y si Hades despierta en este pueblo seguramente morirán. Voy a quedarme a hacerle frente, quiero venganza por lo que te hizo y por los amigos que asesinó—le declaró con odio la mujer.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el que posee Hades?—.

—Sé cómo expulsarlo de cualquier cuerpo. Tengo esto—señaló la chica sosteniendo la daga dorada.

—¿Cómo la tienes?—preguntó muy sorprendido el Pegaso.

—Estaba en tu cloth por una extraña razón. Pudimos asesinar a Hades una vez, lo haremos de nuevo—.

Seiya y Shoko notaron que el cosmos de Saori era más agresivo de costumbre, como si la experiencia con Artemisa y Apolo la cambiaron bastante.

—¿Estas bien, Saori? Estas un poco extraña—mencionó Pegaso.

—No lo sé, quizás solo necesito algo de descanso—.

Pasaron varios días después de su llegada a Italia y el trío de viajeros del tiempo se estaban adaptando a esta época. Seiya era el que estaba más acostumbrado ya que había permanecido más tiempo en el Santuario y en lugares con muy poca tecnología, pero era distinto para Saori y Shoko que crecieron en ciudades modernas.

—¿Cómo es que puedes sobrevivir a esta vida, Seiya? ¡No hay partidos de fútbol en el pasado!—se rascó la cabeza Equuleus.

—No veía mucha televisión, por culpa de Saori me mandaron a Grecia y me convertí en el santo de Pegaso—mencionó Seiya.

—¡Ese fue mi abuelo!—reclamó a lo lejos Saori sudada por trabajar por primera vez en su vida.

Las dos chicas estaban todas empapadas de sudor y Seiya no había sudado ni una gota, por lo que no entendía como le hacía.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento infernal te dio Marín?—pidió saber la diosa.

—¿Marín fue tu maestra? Ella es despiadada—declaró la pelirroja aterrada por recordar su entrenamiento estrés.

—Recuerdo que ella me hizo correr 10 kilómetros, hacer 100 sentadillas y 100 abdominales todos los días. Me hizo la broma que si tenía suerte no me quedaría calvo—alegó el castaño.

—Eso yo también lo puedo hacer—alegó Shoko de forma arrogante.

—Con una roca en la cintura a los 8 años—.

—Retiro lo dicho—.

—Necesito dinero rápido, no puedo darme una vida de campesina si me quedaré atrapada por siempre acá—se quejó Saori demasiado perezosa.

—¿Qué hay de la ley de que Athena no necesita lujos?—alzó la mano Seiya.

—Eso es verdad, ¿a quien se le ocurrió semejante barbaridad? Incluso una diosa necesita dinero para financiar a sus soldados—pensó en voz alta la deidad.

A pesar de que Saori seguía siendo una diosa, también humana en parte y ahora deseaba no haber sido una porque le dolía todo su hermoso cuerpo.

—No quiero volver a trabajar, quiero mi Santuario—lloraba anime la mujer.

—¿Por qué no vamos allá y les dices que eres Athena?—sugirió Shoko.

—Ay, no puedo. Ellos son capaces de volverme a flechar como la última vez. No sé cómo me recibiría mi yo de esta época—mencionó la mujer.

—Yo estoy aburrida, no hay nada que hacer—se quejó la pelirroja acostándose en una almohada.

—Pues yo no siento este nudo en la garganta desde que me comí un coctel en Japón y se me atoró un camarón, ¿eh?—bromeó Athena.

En otro lado, Alone que había sido poseído por Hades estornudó fuerte y por una razón se sentía extrañamente ofendido.

—¿Por qué siento que se están burlando de mí?–.

De vuelta al pueblo italiano, ya era de noche y Shoko estaba afuera de la casa donde se hospedaba pero realmente no podía dormir. Todo su mundo se había volteado tanto en tan poco tiempo y quería que todo fuera como antes, estar con su hermana pero eso ya era imposible.

—¿Qué harías en esta situación, Kyoko?—.

Justo en ese momento, Seiya llegó para buscarla por orden de Saori y este se sentó a su lado para acompañarla, justo como se encontraron la primera vez.

—¿Tuviste éxito para encontrar a tu hermana?—.

—Sí pero ocurrieron muchas cosas. Ella era la saintia de Equuleus pero yo usurpé su lugar cuando fue poseída por la Diosa Eris. Tuvimos muchos problemas con ella y tuvimos que tomar una difícil decisión—mencionó muy deprimida ella y Seiya entendió la indirecta.

—¿Pudiste despedirte de ella?—.

—Sí, no se me va a olvidar ese día. Lamento no haber podido salvarla—.

—Yo ni quisiera pude verla después de la guerra contra Hades. Quedé en coma mucho tiempo—menciono el castaño.

—Ella venía a cuidarte con Saori. Yo estaba a cargo de la seguridad de Seika por un tiempo hasta que decidí ir al Santuario de Artemisa—.

—¿Cómo estaba ella?—preguntó el joven curioso.

—Esperando que despertaras, no pudo ver eso por lo que ocurrió—.

—Entiendo, pero ahora nada ha ocurrido si somos lógicos—mencionó el castaño.

—Espero que si volvemos a nuestra época, no pasen más desgracias—.

—Hace frío aquí afuera. Saori debe estar preguntándose donde estamos—le dijo el chico tomando la mano de su amiga.

—No deberías tomarme la mano con tanta confianza—sugirió la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Por ella—señaló la mujer a Saori que los miraba molesta.

—¡¿Qué haces tomada de la mano con la yegua?!—exclamó furiosa la diosa.

—¡No es lo que crees, la estaba llevando a casa!—intentó explicar el sujeto pero lo persiguió con Nike muy enfadada.

—¡Hijo de Zeus tenias que ser, potro infiel!—.

Para Shoko esto era muy raro porque Saori era demasiado tranquila per últimamente no se guardaba sus pensamientos y su cosmos era mucho más agresivo que antes.

—¡No fue mi intención!—.

—Sí claro, y yo nací ayer—decía la deidad lanzando rasho láser de su Nike.

En ese momento, la saintias le dio una tremenda bofetada para sacar de su episodio de celos a su amiga y está se quedó nerviosa ante su actitud.

—¡Es hora de que te tranquilices! No estaba haciendo cosas con él, fue un malentendido—.

Ella se tranquilizó y se sentía extraña porque rara vez perdía el control y ahora se volvía más y más frecuente esta actitud, algo similar a la que tenía de niña.

—¿No te habrá afectado el viaje en el tiempo?—sugirió Seiya.

—¿Disculpa?—alzó la ceja la diosa.

—Es que desde que llegamos acá, te comportas un poco similar cuando éramos niños. Tienes episodios raros de berrinches, solo falta que quieras montar a caballo—.

—Ay, no se que me está pasando. Mi mente últimamente no está del todo bien, ojalá hubiera un psicólogo en esta época. No estoy del todo animada—suspiró la pelilila.

Más tarde, todos se habían ido a dormir y Saori tenía un sueño muy extraño. Parecía ser una niña pequeña y había una mujer similar a ella pero su cabello era más oscuro. Parecía estar confeccionando una armadura y se le veía con un tinte de amargura en su rostro.

—No dejes que influyan en tus decisiones, Athena. En cuanto salgas de acá, tu padre va a tratar de manipular tu destino. Eres la futura reina del Olimpo, algún día los Asesinos de Dioses vendrán y será la oportunidad de cumplir tu misión—se escuchó la voz seria de la figura.

Ella se levantó y se preguntaba que había sido ese sueño. Jamás en su vida lo había tenido y no parecía algo sacado de su imaginación. Por algún extraño motivo era una sensación demasiado familiar para ella aunque no la conociera.

Al día siguiente, Shoko practicaba sus katas de artes marciales en un árbol y se veían las marcas dejadas con fuerza bruta que había conseguido por su entrenamiento. Saori estaba bastante pensativa por lo que vio en sueños ayer, pero también le traía preocupada los cambios súbitos de personalidad en momentos precisos.

—Uf, eso cubre la cuota del día de hoy—decía sudada la saintia.

La diosa miró con un sonrojo como es que las gotas de sudor caían en el escote de la chica y hacia que este brillará, dándole un aspecto amazónico.

—"No, tranquila Saori. Piensa en la Biblia"—se dijo para si misma ella pee cayó en cuenta en algo—¡Pero yo ni leo la Biblia! Ah, ya se... Piensa en Homero... Puta Eris, Maldita Afrodita... Mejor no, me voy a enojar más—.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Seiya qué se acercaba sin camisa y Saori tuvo un sangrado nasal.

—¡Maldición, no me quiero ir al Tártaro!—salió corriendo ella rápido.

La pobre diosa respiraba pesadamente y su cabeza dolía demasiado, era como su algo dormido quisiera salir y no iba a ser bueno para ella. Es como si tuviera otro yo maligno, ahora entendía como se sentía Saga.

—Tranquila, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir. Solo recuerda lo que te dijo Tatsumi hace un año—decía para si misma la pelilila y una nube mostró al pelón abusivo.

—"Recuerde señorita Saori, cada vez que tenga alguna clase de pensamiento impuro solo debe…"—el discurso de su antiguo mayordomo cambio por Seiya y Shoko sudados y casi semidesnudos bailándole de forma erótica y griega, que le hizo derramar un hilo de sangre de la nariz otra vez.

—¡Estúpidos y sensuales burros con alas!—exclamó muy molesta consigo misma la mujer.

Su cabeza dolía bastante y unas marcas de ellos aparecían en su cuerpo con el nombre de Zeus en griego pero se sobrescribían parte de esto por el de otro: Metis. Shoko y Seiya llegaron al lugar para encontrar desmayada a su amiga y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

—Llévala a la cama ahora, necesita descansar—le pidió la pelirroja preocupada.

La diosa durmió todo ese día y parte de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada volvían poco a poco hasta ser de noche. Ella abrió los ojos y se sentía mejor que nunca, como si una carga pesada se hubiera ido ahora mismo.

—Ahora entiendo todo—susurró la mujer de forma más liberal que nunca.

—Saori, estás despierta—dijo Shoko viendo que su amiga estaba bien.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ya me siento mucho mejor—.

—Oh, que bien. Preparé algo de comer, María me está enseñando a cocinar. Vamos Saori—.

Saori iba detrás de su amiga pero mantuvo la mirada en ese trasero firme y ejercitado que ella tenía sin ningún tipo de moralidad aparente.

—Estas muy buena—se relamió los labios la pelilila.

—¿Disculpa?—se volteó Shoko confundida.

—Ah, que si esta muy buena la cena—mintió la diosa.

—Oh sí, nos salió muy bien—.

Saori estaba comiendo pero veía con deseo a la saintia que no se esperaba lo que tramaba la diosa de la guerra con ella.

—¿Quieres algo de leche?—preguntó Seiya curioso.

—Sí, siempre he querido tu leche—se relamió los labios Athena.

Era obvio que la diosa no sabía a quién elegir al principio y es que ambos le provocaban sentimientos muy fuertes que no podían ser comparados entre sí. Sin embargo, ella estaba tomando un factor clave en esto: Seiya es su primer amor y no iba a cambiar en lo absoluto.

Más tarde en la noche, Seiya dormía plácidamente y de repente sintió que alguien lo estaba amarrándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana y vio que era Saori que lo miraba de la forma más lujuriosa posible.

—Cuando te volví a ver, jamás pensé en mis más retorcidas que te haría esto. Como Athena debería conservar mi virginidad para la eternidad pero eso ya no me importa. Quiero hacerlo—.

Ella rompió su camisa y el santo quería huir pero la diosa había reforzado sus ataduras con cosmos, por lo que no sería fácil zafarse.

—Saori, no hagas algo que no quieras—dijo nervioso el castaño.

—Oh, pero si yo quiero esto. Te amo más que a nada, Seiya—.

Ella dejó caer su vestido y su ropa interior, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo y Seiya se puso rojo para después cerrar los ojos por hacer algo indebido pero sintió que Saori lamia su abdomen y tórax de forma salvaje y morbosa.

—Te deseo tanto, no sé porque le hice caso a ese estúpido de Mu. Eres mío, solo mío—.

Mientras tanto, Shoko se levantó para ir al baño y escuchó gemidos en la otra habitación. Parecían ser de Saori y no entendía que estaba pasando, así que fue a ver que pasaba. Cuando ella abrió la puerta del cuarto, vio a su amiga montando de la forma que lo hacía una actriz porno al santo de oro.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—exclamó ella completamente sonrojada de todos lados y en shock.

Saori respiraba pesadamente y estaba sudada, recuperándose de un orgasmo fatal. Había escuchado a Shoko y el ser observada le produjo un placer tan profundo que la hizo llegar al final junto a su "Amante violado".

—Debiste tocar, Shoko. Ahorita voy a la cama—declaró la diosa desnuda frente a su amiga y ella volteó para no verla—Que mojigatos, pero así me gustan ambos—se relamió los labios la diosa, por lo que Shoko se fue corriendo del lugar.

—Saori, no hagas esto de nuevo. Te puedes arrepentir—le suplicó Seiya preocupado.

—¿Arrepentirme? No, estoy más viva que nunca. Tantas reglas y restricciones, no quiero volver a sentirme un mochuelo en una jaula. Te amo, Seiya—mencionó ella sacándolo de sus ataduras y le dio un beso salvaje de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, los tres estaban en silencio por lo ocurrido y María se había ido a hacer unas cosas por lo que aprovecharon para hablar del tema.

—¿No se suponía que Athena debía ser virgen siempre?—preguntó Shoko seria.

—Asi es, entiendo esa regla. ¿Sabes el motivo por qué Athena debe permanecer virgen aparte de que significaba la obediencia a Zeus y la castidad de la mujer?—preguntó Saori con mucha seriedad

—¿Por qué?—.

—Lo recordé justo ayer pero no quería aceptarlo del todo. Hay una maldición a la que Zeus le teme desde que subió al Trono del Olimño y por ello selló gran parte de mi cosmos con ese juramento de virginidad como una trampa—.

—¿Zeus tiene una maldición?—preguntó Seiya curioso.

—Cuando el titán Cronos mató a Urano, este le dijo que uno de sus hijos lo derrocaría como hizo con él. Tiempo después, Zeus derrotó a su padre como dictó la profecía y este le dijo que también le sucedería lo mismo con alguien de su descendencia. Este desposó a mi madre Metis y la profecía de que el fruto de esa relación seria la que le pondría fin así que la devoró pero nací como adulta después de un tremendo dolor de cabeza—le relató un resumen de lo que ella recordaba en la era mitológica.

—¿Naciste de la cabeza de Zeus? Que horror—mencionó Shoko asqueada por la imagen.

—Oye, no te burles de mí—lloró anime la joven.

—Continúa—se disculpó la joven muy divertido con su reacción.

—Zeus me tendió una trampa y no lo vi venir por mi poca experiencia en ese entonces. No deseaba casarme porque estaba segura que me desposarían con alguien que no me gustaba. Por eso juré guardar mi virginidad pero cuando medí cuenta de que mi cosmos fue sellado era demasiado tarde. ¿Entiendes para donde voy?—preguntó la diosa a su fiel guardián.

—No—.

—Cuando desafié a Artemisa y Apolo sin dudar rompí cualquier relación con el Olimpo. Hay algo que me quedó claro desde el momento en que nos lanzamos en contra de mis hermanos dioses. Ellos son la razón por la que la humanidad es corrupta. Eris con su discordia en el Edén, las disputas y caprichos entre el Olimpo, las infidelidades de mi padre. Seiya, Shoko, si quiero detener esto debo tener todo mi cosmos a mi disposición y son los únicos que le podría pedir esto. Por eso ayer tuve que tomar tu virginidad y me falta la tuya, Shoko—.

La jovencita saintia de Equuleus se levantó espantada de donde estaba y estaba muy avergonzado e intrigado a la vez por la proposición tan indecorosa que recibió. Sin embargo, notó que su diosa no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo y está tomó sus manos con confianza.

—No le pediría esto a alguien más, yo también te amo. Esto me permite darme cuenta que aún soy humana y deseo tu apoyo. Aunque tuviera mi poder total, no podría hacerlo sin ti—le aclaró con ojos de confianza y devoción.

—Espera, espera. No… no tengo esos gustos. Seiya, ayúdame—dijo muy nerviosa la pelirroja.

—En esto no me meto, yo hago lo que Saori quiere. Si ella también te quiere es su decisión—aclaró el santo.

—No esperaba más de ti, Seiya. Juro que voy a tratarte bien, voy a cuidar de ti—mencionó Saori rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de una nerviosa saintia.

—Eso me recuerda que debo ver las tortillas que me encargo, María—recordó Seiya viendo donde las dejó.

—Espera, ¿por qué no estas en desacuerdo? Saori es tu chica y no soy lesbiana, me gustan los hombres—dijo más nerviosa la pelirroja.

—Ella es tu diosa, puede hacerlo que se le antoje contigo. Para eso nos entrenaron, no me importa si eres tu porque se que vas a cuidar bien de ella—le menciono el castaño.

—Oye, me entrenaron para protegerla no para ser su juguete sexual—alegó la chica entre nerviosa y con miedo, en vez de sentirse molesta.

—Pues no has hecho bien tu trabajo, eres una niña mala. Voy a darte tu castigo—mencionó Saori sacando una fusta de quien sabe donde.

—Saori, ella no es Jabu. Déjala tranquila, no tiene la culpa de tu mala suerte con los secuestros—intervino Seiya a favor de su amiga y ella lo miró furiosa.

—¡No es que me deje secuestrar! La verdad es que me gusta cuando me rescatas y me llevas en tus fuertes y fornidos brazos—.

—Así que era un fetiche—murmuró Shoko con la cara azul al recordar que la rescató varias veces de Eris.

—Eso me recuerda a que debo quitarles el nombre de santo y saintia, para llamarlos Gladiador y Gladiatrix—comentó pasa si misma la diosa.

—¿Gladiadores?—se preguntaron ellos sin saber que esto no sería bueno para su integridad psicológica.

En ese momento, se veía llegar a María con sus víveres y notó que hablaban con demasiada confianza y estaban en un momento íntimo, haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Son novios?—preguntó la mujer curiosa señalando a Seiya y Saori.

—Esposos—corrigió Seiya dejando un poco avergonzada a Saori porque ella no se acostumbraba a esto.

—¿Y ella que es?—señaló la mujer a Shoko.

—Mi hermana—

—Es que me quedé con la duda. Si Alone los viera, les diría también lo mucho que les recuerda a Sasha y Tenma—.

—¿Alone?—dijo repentinamente sería la pelilila.

—Su hermana es muy parecida a ti, pero sus ojos son verdes y su cabello más oscuro. Tenma es idéntico a ti—recordó la joven viéndolos de cerca.

—¿Dónde está Alone?—preguntó Saori empezando a recordar ciertas cosas.

—No lo he visto últimamente—.

—Gracias, quisiera verlo cuando esté recuperada—comentó con seriedad la pelilila.

—Está bien—..

Santuario de Athena, año 1747…

Sasha era la Athena de esta era y dirigía con mucha eficiencia el Santuario a pesar de no estar en sus primeros años en su recinto. Bajo el ala del Patriarca Sage de Cáncer, todos los santos estaban preparándose para la guerra contra Hades pero en estos días había tenido unas visiones muy extrañas en sueños.

Parecía varias escenas donde varios guerreros desconocidos peleaban contra diferentes ejércitos en poco tiempo y un joven que parecía ser Tenma se enfrentaba a Hades. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin duda, el peor de los sueños fue el de anoche y es que vio que ella estaba desnuda y violando sin dudar a Tenma, o eso parecía. ¿Era una broma de Afrodita? No parecía eso porque habría roto su truco con su cosmos pero ahora este sueño la tenía bastante intranquila.

—Aleja esos pensamientos impuros, Sasha. No puedes tener pensamientos de este tipo, soy Athena—se repetía por milésima vez la diosa.

Ella iba en camino para ver a Tenma ganarse su cloth de Pegaso y veía su pelea en el Coliseo donde el Patriarca Sage le daba su ascenso a Santo de Bronce. Sasha estaba feliz de que su amigo hiciera un paso más en su sueño de protegerla, pero el sueño de ayer daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Otro recuerdo más estaba en su cabeza, una visión de ella en una batalla contra Artemisa y siendo demasiado cercana a Pegaso, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el Santuario era tan distinto?

—Parece que estás viendo cosas que no debes, diosa Athena—se escuchó una voz al fondo.

Sasha volteó a ver sorprendida y pudo ver que había un espectro colado en el Santuario pero nadie lo había detectado.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?—pidió saber la chica sacando a Nike de sus manos.

—No vengo por tu cabeza, eres más útil viva que muerta, futura reina del Olimpo. Muy pronto el futuro te va a alcanzar, Hades no es la peor de las amenazas. No confíes en nadie, ni en tu Patriarca, el santo de Pegaso es el único que te va a ser leal hasta el final—declaró el sujeto con una sonrisa de maldad.

—¿Quién eres tú?—.

—Bien, me presentaré. Soy el padre de tu querido amigo Tenma de Pegaso—se presentó el espectro y Sasha se quedó muda.

Ella se fijó con más detenimiento en su físico y ciertamente era una versión adulta y malvada de su querido amigo aunque no sabía que intenciones tenía.

—Entiendo que no confíes en mi, Athena. Pero no hago esto por placer, lo hago porque tú y yo tenemos mucho en común, más de lo que te imaginas—.

—¿Qué querría un espectro conmigo? ¿Por qué traicionarías a tu señor Hades?—preguntó la diosa desconfiada.

—Por favor, por mi Hades se puede ir al Tártaro. Tengo una agenda que seguir y no podrás evitar trabajar conmigo. Escúchame bien, no eres la única Athena en este momento. Hay otra diosa de la guerra que hará su aparición pronto y vendrá a poner tu mundo de cabeza. No confíes en lo que tus santos te digan, ella trae la verdad sobre tu situación—declaró sonriente el espectro y desapareció justo como vino.

Sasha se preguntaba que había querido decir con que había otra Athena. No sentía una presencia poderosa a lo lejos y reconocería su propio cosmos en cuanto este se alzara, por lo que estaría atenta a los hechos.

Los días pasaron, lo suficiente para que Seiya y Saori pudieran en orden sus sentimientos ya que necesitaban ponerse al corriente. A pesar de su cambio de personalidad, la diosa tenía esos sentimientos hacia su guerrero como antes, pero ahora eran más intensos que nunca y sin filtros.

A pesar de que era peligroso salir de noche, ambos se fueron en los límites del pueblo para estar a solas. La Luna era hermosa y había un hermoso lago que la reflejaba siendo ideal para tomar un baño.

—¿Seiya, quieres nadar conmigo?—preguntó la diosa sonriente.

—No trajimos ropa de repuesto—le comentó el joven confuso.

—No la necesitaremos—.

Ambos se desnudaron poco a poco y se metieron al lago, aunque el sujeto aún no estaba acostumbrado a esta intimidad. El agua estaba un poco fría pero se abrazaban para no separarse.

—Hay una leyenda sobre mí en un lago similar a este. Un hombre me vio desnuda mientras me bañaba y lo dejé ciego como castigo. Cuando supe que era por accidente, le di la habilidad de tener premoniciones—relató la deidad.

—¿Me vas a dejar ciego?—.

—Ya has estado sin poder ver y quiero que me mires de todas formas—le dejo claro la mujer divertida.

—Te amo—.

—Yo también—.

Ambos se besaron con dulzura y poco a poco fue poniéndose más intenso de forma que se entregaron a sus instintos más bajos. Aún siendo una diosa, el único que la dejaba desnuda en cuerpo y alma era el único hombre que ha amado de forma romántica.

—Oigan, dense prisa porque me quiero meter al lago—se escuchó la voz de Shoko al fondo y escondida porque no quería entrar con ellos.

—Puedes venir con nosotros—mencionó juguetonamente la diosa.

—¿Y dejar que me violes? No gracias—.

—Aguafiestas—.

Mientras tanto, Sasha estaba en sus aposentos cuando sintió una terrible pulsación en el universo. Era una terrible sensación, como si una fuerza tan poderosa fue despertada. Ella salió a ver al Patriarca Sage que también sintió lo ocurrido y se la encontró en el camino para discutir lo ocurrido.

—Necesito que me acompañe a Star Hill. Tal vez las estrellas nos digan algo—le pidió el anciano.

La diosa acompañó a su segundo al mando y vieron algo fuera de serie. La constelación de Pegaso estaba siendo montado por una agrupación desconocida de estrellas.

—Parece un mochuelo, nunca vi a las estrellas formar esta figura—mencionó el viejo Patriarca serio.

—Esa ave representa a Athena, ¿por qué parece que monta al Pegaso?—se preguntó Sasha preocupada.

Por algún extraño motivo, ese sueño donde ella estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas con Tenma se reflejaron en sus pensamientos pero se controló al respecto. Sin embargo, esto no traía buenas noticias.

—¿Esa no es la constelación de Equuleus?—señaló Sage al cielo.

La constelación hermana de Pegaso estaba extrañamente cerca de su hermano pero algo no estaba bien y Sasha tenía la sensación que era relacionado con lo que dijo el espectro. Ella no lo había delatado porque quería corroborar si era real lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué pasó con Kintalpa de Equuleus? Se supone que se había ido a un entrenamiento—mencionó la diosa.

—Puede que le tome más tiempo, ella se fue a Japón para eso—.

—El país del Medio Oriente. No sé si debí enviarla, la extraño bastante—suspiró ella seria.

—Posiblemente llegue a tiempo para la guerra santa, no se preocupe—.

Pegaso, Equuleus y Athena en una guerra santa, un evento que posiblemente no sea bueno ya que daba a entender que sería difícil contrarrestar a Hades en esta era, aunque algo más había en ese aviso del universo.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 2 ATHENA DEL FUTURO VS HADES

Los viajeros en el tiempo descansaron durante ese día con el fin de tener las fuerzas suficientes de repeler al dios del Inframundo. Saori sabía que Hades atacaría este sitio para hacer que su yorishiro perdiera todos sus lazos humanos y así controlarlo por completo.

La noche cayó y esperaban la señal del ataque de los espectros para detener a Alone que no estaba a su máximo poder, ya vistiendo sus armaduras para atacar.

—Muy bien amigos, ¿entendieron el plan, verdad?—preguntó Saori sería.

—¡Lanzarnos a los golpes sin miedo perras!—exclamó Seiya eufórico.

—Sí…Espera, no. Así no funcionan las cosas—regañó la diosa.

—¡Combatiremos al enemigo y sentirán el dolor de nuestros puños!—animó Shoko.

—Otra estúpida, ¿Cómo es que siguen vivos después de todo lo que han pasado?—decía la pelilila con jaqueca.

—Guau, tu si sabes. Chócalas—.

—¿En serio? Vas a secundar la estupidez que ella dijo—regañó la diosa pero fue ignorada.

—¡El que llegue al último es un Jabu!—exclamó Seiya y fue seguida por Shoko a toda prisa.

—¡Oigan, sigan el plan!—dijo la mujer pero no le hicieron caso.

Mientras tanto, los espectros empezaron a crear pánico y destruían sin piedad la aldea, pero de un momento a otro vieron a Pegaso, Equuleus y la misma Athena parados frente a ellos.

—Así que la diosa Athena vino personalmente a proteger su querida aldea, eso nos ahorrará el trabajo de irla a buscar—mencionó uno de los espectros de forma burlona pero fue atravesado cruelmente por un rayo de Nike que iba a la velocidad de la luz justo en el abdomen.

—Ups, se me resbaló—.

—¡Maldita perra!—exclamó furiosos una horda de Skeletors atacando a Saori pero fueron fácilmente repelidos por los meteoros de Equuleus.

—Mientras yo esté aquí, no tienen oportunidad. Retírense ahora que Athena les da la oportunidad—declaró con firmeza Shoko.

—¡Espectros de Hades, han venido a causar terrorismo a esta aldea de gente inocente! ¡Como la diosa de la guerra no se los voy a perdonar!—les sentenció Athena furiosa.

Los espectros subestimaron a ambos pensando que era una broma de mal gusto y fueron a atacar a la diosa, provocando la furia de su guardián.

—Nadie tocara a Saori mientras yo no lo permita. ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!—.

Los golpes de cosmos era más rápidos y potentes que los hechos por la saintia para la sorpresa del santo y algunos espectros apenas vieron un destello blanco antes de caer muertos. La armadura de Seiya estaba resonando y tenía más parecido con la armadura de Sagitario que nunca.

—No pensé que esto fuera a pasar—notó Saori el cambio en su cloth.

—¿Por qué mi armadura está así?—.

—Te explico después, los espectros se están volviendo a parar—señaló Athena con seriedad.

Los soldados de Hades se levantaban como zombies y Saori recordó que en esta época tenían la particularidad de ser inmortales, por lo que tenía que sellarlos antes.

—No te preocupes por ellos, puedo hacer esto todo el día—le dijo el Pegaso con mucha confianza.

Justo en ese momento, llegó un grupo de santos del Santuario con el fin de investigar lo de un grupo de espectros en Italia, pero la imagen los dejó atónitos.

—¿Señorita Athena?—balbuceo Shion en shock.

—¿Sasha?—dijo Tenma incrédulo al sentir el cosmos de la pelilila.

—¡Largo de aquí, tengo todo bajo control!—les respondió Saori alzando su cosmos tanto que los espectros se sintieron amenazados.

Tenma miró con atención al joven que acompañaba a Athena y era idéntico a él pero su armadura tenía un diseño más actualizado. En un descuido, el campo de energía de Hades se había activado y los santos de Sasha habían caído débiles por el efecto de reducción de poder al 10% de su capacidad.

—Maldita sea, no puedo moverme—maldijo Dohko debilitado.

—Ni siquiera tengo fuerza para teletransportarnos—mencionó Shion a lo bajo.

—Está será su última pelea, Santos de Athena. Despídanse de sus vidas—declaró Alone-Hades muy confiado que llegó sumamente confiado al lugar.

En ese momento, del humo salía la diosa con su armadura que parecía pesada y alas gigantescas hacia el dios del Inframundo.

—¿Sasha, eres tú? ¿Por qué no te afecta el campo de fuerza?—pidió saber el yorishiro del dios del Inframundo.

—En primera no soy Sasha, en segunda no me afecta la técnica de alguien que es mucho más débil que yo. Solo me da lastima—declaró Saori frente al dios muy de cerca.

—Con que tu eres Athena, te pareces mucho a Sasha. O acaso estás engañándome—.

—Sí y no, puede ser. Soy Athena, diosa de la guerra justa. Pero no soy Sasha—.

En ese instante, llegaron un grupo enorme de Skelletors de Hades tratando de atacar a Athena pero esta levantó su Nike para imbuirla en cosmos.

—¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!—.

Un enorme rayo de cosmos vaporizó a los esqueletos y Seiya estaba asombrado de esa técnica de su diosa pero no duró mucho tiempo. El mismo cosmos de Athena destruyó además el campo de fuerza dejando atónitos a los santos presentes que recuperaron su fuerza. Justo en ese momento, llegó de los cielos un espectro que tenía un nivel muy alto de poder y los viajeros del futuro creyeron que se trataba de Ikki.

—No vas a poner ningún dedo encima de mi señor Hades. Soy Kagaho de Bennu y voy a destruirte—se presentó muy agresivamente el sujeto.

El espectro se dispuso a atacar pero fue interceptado a gran velocidad por otra presencia muy parecida en cuanto a agresividad del cosmos.

—Sí te atreves a ponerle tus asquerosas manos en Athena, voy a hacerte pedazos—se oyó una voz muy conocida para Saori y Seiya.

—¡IKKI!—exclamó Seiya feliz de ver a uno de sus amigos a salvo.

La cloth de Fenix mutó como la de Seiya y parecía tener muchos rasgos de la armadura de Leo, empezando a confirmar las sospechas de Saori sobre un asunto importante.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Alone muy disgustado.

—Mi nombre es Ikki de Fénix y no voy a tener piedad por ninguno de ustedes—les advirtió el santo.

—Al fin, un interesante contrincante—declaró con sadismo el espectro.

El Bennu se dispuso a enfrentarse contra su alter ego de Fénix mientras que Athena se lanzó en contra de Hades con tanta agresividad que no esperaba esto de la indulgente diosa.

—No recordaba que Athena fuera tan fuerte—dijo el dios chocando su espada en contra del escudo de Saori.

El dios del Inframundo era un excelente espadachín, el mejor de sus hermanos dioses pero Athena era más diestra naturalmente con las armas y ella recordaba poco a poco como era su estilo de lucha. Muy acostumbrada a que sus santos pelearan sus batallas, el tiempo que estuvo en el pueblo fue levemente instruida por sus guardianes sobre como pelear y parecía una esponja en cuanto aprender como luchar mano a mano.

—Recuerda quien le pateó el trasero a Ares cuando este daba de pataletas, en un cuerpo a cuerpo jamás fui vencida si no me dejaba ganar—le menciono ella con una sed de sangre.

—Athena, así no son las cosas. Aquí dices cosas sobre la paz y tonterías sin sentido—mencionó Hades reconociendo que algo andaba mal en ella.

—Adoro la paz pero estoy cansada de jugar limpio. Mira a donde he llegado por dejarte vivir todo este tiempo, Hades. Te voy a mostrar mi verdadero poder—.

Ella usó a Nike para desbalancear la espada de Hades y le propinó un puñetazo limpio que sacó despedido a Alone bastantes metros de allí, quien miró que estaba sangrando de su labio por esto.

Los Skeletors seguían llegando y Shoko se ocupaba de proteger a los aldeanos pero una horda se le escapó e iban a atacar a María.

—¡Maldita sea, no voy a llegar a tiempo!—dijo la pelirroja tratando de correr a prisa.

—¡Lluvia de lava!—se escuchó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

Bastante lava cayó en contra de los guerreros de Hades y los incineró sin piedad, para después revelarse como Erda de Cassiopea que montaba un caballo de color blanco.

—¡Erda, sigues con vida!—saludo Shoko feliz de ver a una vieja conocida.

—Odio esta época, no hay motos. Pero conocí a este amiguito, ve con Athena. Yo ayudo a los aldeanos—.

—Entendido—.

Shoko fue a apoyar a Seiya para sacar cuanto espectro hubiera en el sitio ya que muy ocupado ya que se levantaban a cada rato. Un sujeto a lo lejos llegó al lugar acompañado de una mujer que usaban ataques para defender a los lugareños.

—¿Están bien todos?—se escuchó la dulce voz de un joven misterioso.

—Gracias, ¿eres amigo de Seiya?—preguntó María sonriente.

—Sí, y gracias por confirmar su ubicación. Soy Shun de Andrómeda—se despidió el sujeto yendo a cuidar de las personas, viéndose con una armadura que recordaba vagamente a la de Virgo.

—Xian de Osa Menor a sus ordenes—saludó una china amigable.

En otra parte de la aldea, un aire muy frío dejaba muertos a varios Skeletors y no se movían del sitio y se revelaba a Hyoga de Cisne junto a Katia de Corona Boreal apagando las llamas de las viviendas para evitar que se extendiera el fuego al bosque.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer el trabajo de extintor?—maldijo Katia molesta por el trabajo que se le dio.

—No rezongues y ponte a crear hielo. Es eso o hacer de congelador de bebidas—mencionó el rubio recordando ciertas bromas de Seiya.

Si se le ponía atención a la versión de la armadura de Cisne esta se asemejaba un poco a la cloth de Acuario. Los dos santos de hielo habían llegado desde Siberia a donde se sentía el cosmos de Saori, que era más agresivo que antes.

—Shiryu, siento el cosmos de la señorita Saori. Es increíblemente agresivo, más que nunca en su vida—mencionó Mii de Delfin que había llegado a la aldea con él.

—Puedo sentir el cosmos de mis amigos, que bueno que también estén aquí. Preparate que es hora de pelear—declaró el sujeto haciendo arder su cosmos.

El santo de Dragón también tenía su armadura modificada de manera que se asemejaba a la armadura de Libra pero un extraño motivo también las mismas armas integradas pero de un color verde como la cloth de bronce.

Por su parte, Hades-Alone estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse al día con Athena, ya que su cosmos era más grande que nunca y se asemejaba a la diosa guerrera que solía ser en la era mitológica.

—No puedes siquiera darle un golpe, te has descuidado mucho. No has peleado con un rival real en todo estos años, ¿verdad?—empezó a criticar Athena sobre las katas de Hades.

—¡Cállate, no quiero oír algo que venga de ti!—respondió el dios del Indra mundo pero fue espada fue interceptada por Nike.

—Tienes muchas fallas en tus movimientos, no importa si tienes mucho cosmos. Si no sabes pelear estas acabado—.

Para demostrar su punto, ella golpeó en un lado de su abdomen y este se empezó a retorcer del dolor para después ver que el brillo de los ojos de Saori desapareció para dar lugar a algo aterrador.

—Esa mirada, creí que Zeus te…—menciono el pelinegro en shock.

—Así que es verdad, mi padre manipuló mis pensamientos. La verdadera Athena ha regresado, Dios Hades—sonrió de forma yandere y el sujeto no iba a rendirse por algo como esto.

—¡DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ATHENA!—exclamó el dios del Inframundo.

Una enorme esfera de cosmos oscuro fue formado por Hades en sus manos y la lanzó en contra de Saori, quien empezó a tratar de detenerla con sus manos y los recuerdos de Seiya defendiéndola de Apolo vinieron a su mente.

—¡ESTÁ VEZ ES MI TURNO DE PELEAR POR TI, SEIYA!—gritó en son de guerra la diosa de la guerra y contuvo el ataque con su fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Pero que…?—vio sorprendido Alone lo que hizo su rival.

Kagaho vio con horror lo sucedido y es que Athena resultó ser alguien de temer y trató de socorrer a Hades, pero Ikki se lo impidió.

—Tu oponente soy yo, ¡ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FÉNIX!—.

—¡HAZTE A UN LADO, RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR!—.

Ambos chocaron sus mejores ataques y estaban sumamente igualados, sintiendo por el orgullo y el placer de encontrar alguien tan similar.

—¡Athena, es hora de que por fin mueras!—gritó Hades iracundo.

La esfera de cosmos oscuro habían engullido a su diosa aparentemente y este sonrió porque al fin dominaría el mundo para hacerlo uno con la muerte. Sin embargo, la esfera se volvió brillante al instante y era controlada por Saori que no había resultado afectada en lo absoluto a excepción de unos rasguños en el rostro y algo de sangre en el labio.

—Dices que mi luz será tragada por mi oscuridad, ¿y quién lo decidió? Dices que tu oscuridad va a destruirme, ¿y quién lo decidió?—declaró la diosa con un instinto asesino potente.Un

—¿Qué es ese ataque? No recuerdo que ella tenga algo así en su arsenal—retrocedió Alone muy desconcertado.

—Imposible, esa técnica es…—balbuceó Seiya al recordarlo a la perfección.

—La Exclamación de Athena—dijo Shiryu que llegó a la escena.

—No me gusta usar este ataque porque es injusto, pero contigo haré una excepción. Le concedí este poder a tres caballeros dorados para casos muy extremos. Intenta soportar el poder del Bing Bang, ¡EXCLAMACION DE ATHENA!—.

De las manos de Saori salió una poderosa energía que superaba a la versión de los santos dorados y Alone estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para contenerla.

—¡Maldición!—.

—¡Muro de Cristal!—exclamó Shion para envolver el ataque lo mejor que pudo pero este se rompió a los pocos segundos haciendo su trabajo.

—Si yo hubiese recibido ese ataque, habría muerto sin duda—jadeó el futuro Patriarca.

Mientras tanto, Alone estaba paralizado por apenas contener el poder de esa Exclamación de Athena y era mucho más terrible que la Terrible Providencia de Thanatos.

—¡MISOPHETAMENOS!—.

Del Nike de Athena salieron unas cadenas y candados de puro cosmos capaces de sellar dioses con el objetivo de someter por completo a la deidad.

—Maldita bruja—maldecía Alone por caer en un truco así.

—Hades no ha poseído por completo tu cuerpo. Es hora de que seas libre de su dominio para siempre, Alone—le sentenció Saori cortando su mano con la daga dorada.

La sangre de Athena le fue arrojada al yorishiro y empezó a electrocutarse intensamente por la pureza de ese cosmos.

—¡ME QUEMA COMO EL FUEGO!—gritó Alone por el dolor.

—¡ALONE, EXPULSA A HADES DE TU CUERPO AHORA!—ejecutó su exorcismo la diosa con más dureza que antes.

Un alma oscura abandonó el cuerpo del chico y se proyectó enfrente de todos. Todos los santos legendarios se reunieron en el sitio y tenían un dejavu con su enfrentamiento contra el dios del Inframundo.

—Maldita, ¿cómo le hiciste para sacarme del cuerpo de Alone?—preguntó con furia el pelinegro.

—Ningún cuerpo humano es tuyo, si vas a enfrentarme con toda tu fuerza busca tu cuerpo original y pelea contra mí, cobarde. Por el momento, regresa a los Campos Elíseos—le sentenció Saori lanzando su Nike lleno de sangre.

El Báculo de Athena hirió el alma del dios y este desapareció para dirigirse a los Campos Elíseos, con el fin de recuperarse de esta derrota tan humillante.

—¡RETIRADA!—ordenó Kagaho a las tropas que quedaban y estas desaparecieron del sitio.

Saori se desplomó y fue sujetada por Seiya, quien la vio con una sonrisa que sus santos más fieles estaban reunidos y casi lloraba de la alegría por lo que se dispuso a saludarlos.

—Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki. Xian, Mii, Katia, Erda, es un alivio saber que están con vida—les dijo con mucha emoción la diosa.

—Ahora si me impresionaste, le pateaste el trasero a Hades tu sola—señaló Ikki.

—Estaba en un cuerpo humano, su poder era menor al que poseía en los Campos Eliseos—explicó la pelilila.

Justo en ese momento, una tropa de santos llegó al lugar y se veía a un sujeto muy parecido a Seiya vestido con la armadura original de Pegaso, junto a un santo que recordaba a Jabu.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—pidió saber un castaño que vestía la armadura de Libra.

—¿Viejo Maestro?—dijo Shiryu con emoción.

—¿Eh, por que me dices así?—preguntó el identificado Dohko confuso.

—Shion de Aries—reconoció Hyoga al lemuriano que lo acompañaba.

—¿Cómo saben mi nombre?—preguntó curioso el sujeto.

—No entiendo, ese era sin duda el cosmos de Athena, pero dejamos a la señorita Sasha en el Santuario. Estoy muy confundido—dijo muy irritado Yato de Unicornio.

—Guarda silencio, Jabu 2. Me gustaría que nos escolten al Santuario. Quiero una audiencia con la Athena de esta era—le pidió Saori a Shion.

—¡Jajajaja, Jabu 2!—se empezó a reír Seiya ante el apodo.

—¿Quién eres tú?—.

—Toca mi cloth, vas a enterarte de toda la verdad—declaró la diosa sería y este asintió.

El lemuriano hizo caso y este empezó a ver que había pasado con la mujer extraña, topandose con el futuro que se había perdido y miró con estupefacción a su diosa.

—Esto no es bueno, ella es la diosa Athena—mencionó Shion a sus santos al mando.

—¿Cómo que es Athena?—preguntó Tenma confundido.

—Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Saori Kido o mejor conocida como la Athena del siglo XX, quiero hablar cara a cara con mi otro yo acerca de cosas muy severas de lo que nos depara en el futuro—.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 3 LAS DOS ATHENAS SE REÚNEN, PASADO Y FUTURO

Los santos de Aries, Libra, Pegaso y Unicornio del siglo 18 estaban helados ante la revelación hecha por la mujer con el cosmos tan monstruoso. Era increíblemente idéntica a Sasha, salvo por ciertos rasgos faciales y sus ojos azulados, y jamás habían visto la cloth que está vestía que superaba el poder de una armadura Dorada estándar.

—Saori, creo que eso fue demasiado para ellos—dijo Shun notando las caras estupefactas de los santos de esa época.

—Es mejor decir la verdad, además casi todas las reencarnaciones de Athena lucimos casi idénticas así que les ahorré su investigación—le respondió la pelilila.

En ese momento, su God Cloth empezó a brillar de forma extraña frente a todos y esta tomó una forma similar a la de una Santia, pero con un diseño de un mochuelo, el animal insignia de la diosa Athena para que fuera más ligera en batallas más cortas y de menor nivel.

—Me gusta—admitió la diosa sonriente.

Por su parte, Tenma se acercaba a Seiya y vio que eran completamente idénticos, como dos gotas de agua cara a cara

—Guau, eres idéntico a mi—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos hicieron una mueca, luego se sacaron la lengua, empezaron a actuar como un mono en perfecta sincronía y terminaron con una pose de teatro, cosa que hizo que todos incluida Saori se dieran una palmada en la cara.

—Seiya/Tenma, deja tus payasadas—regañaron todos a los Pegasos.

—Lo siento—respondieron ambos muy avergonzados.

Después de ver que los aldeanos estuvieran a salvo, todos volvieron a Grecia con un Alone muy debilitado y por precaución, tendrían que mantenerlo vigilado para que este no volviera a ser poseído de nuevo.

Los santos de esta era estaban algo incómodos por la presencia de los guerreros del futuro y Shion parecía creerles ya que el futuro Patriarca tuvo una experiencia similar con el dios menor del tiempo Kairos hace no mucho.

—Disculpen, ¿ustedes conocen a Avenir?—preguntó el lemuriano curioso.

—No, no lo conocemos—mencionó Shiryu confuso.

—Quizás el futuro cambió—susurró el sujeto pensativo.

El santo de Aries se quedó callado ya que una nostalgia invadió su alma porque entendió que ese futuro no era el mismo donde Athena perdió la vida.

—Tu cloth de Dragón es muy diferente a la que yo portaba. ¿Cuándo es que tiene armas esa armadura?—notó Dohko muy interesado en la cloth de su futuro sucesor.

—La verdad ni yo lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya estaban ahí—explicó el santo de bronce.

—Eso es verdad, nuestras armaduras lucen diferentes. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?—preguntó Shun al respecto.

—Eso es muy sencillo, ahora sus armaduras son Shin Cloths de Bronce—les reveló la mujer.

—¿Shin Cloths?—hablaron todos los presentes no familiarizados con el tema.

—Verán, cuando alguien nace está destinado a ser bendecido por una constelación y signo zodiacal. Los que son elegidos como santos de oro nunca vestirán otra armadura siendo como una especie de elegidos por los dioses. En cambio, los santos de bronce que trabajan duro para superar sus límites como ustedes tienen una posibilidad infinita para trascender todo y por ello las cloths de bronce y oro se pueden amalgamar para dar origen a una Shin Cloths—les contó la diosa del futuro.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿una amalgama de oro y bronce? ¿Ellos portaron armaduras doradas?—preguntó ahora Mii seria.

—Los Campos Elíseos-recordó Ikki ese momento.

—Pero las armaduras fueron destruidas por Thanatos. ¿Acaso tuvo que ver eso?—mencionó Hyoga al respecto.

—Cuando las cloth de oro fueron destruidas y ustedes las reconstruyeron al hacer sus Armaduras Celestiales, el Gamanium y el cosmos restante de los santos de oro de cada época se mezcló con el Oricalco de sus propias cloth. Por eso tienen más poder que nunca y sus diseños tienen tintes de las armaduras doradas—explicó la diosa a todos.

—Una combinación de cloth de oro y bronce, esto es algo nunca antes visto—señaló Shion intrigado.

—Sí, pero la verdad es que no estoy sorprendida. Seiya y los chicos son capaces de todo—mencionó la Athena del futuro dándole un beso en la mejilla a Seiya.

—¡SAORI!—exclamaron los demás santos del futuro en shock por ese acto repentino.

—¡¿ATHENA BESÓ A UNO DE SUS SANTOS?!—balbuceó Dohko muy desconcertado.

—Sí, lo hice. ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?—preguntó la pelilila con una mirada enfermizamente dulce que dejó helados a todos.

—No—dijeron con cierto miedo "sano" de esa Athena.

—Que bien porque tengo una noticia que darles. Estoy casada con Seiya—anunció animada la mujer y con un anillo en la mano que quien sabe donde lo sacó.

—¡¿Desde cuando se casaron?!—preguntó Shun muy sorprendido de la noticia.

—Es una larga historia…—murmuró Shoko por las tretas de Saori.

Una larga historia por el camino más tarde…

Ninguno pudo decir alguna palabra al respecto por la forma en que Seiya fue engañado y sabían que el sujeto si pudo caer en algo tan tonto como no leer un acta matrimonial.

—Oigan, no es tan malo. Saori me trata muy bien—les calmó el Pegaso del futuro.

—¡PERO SI ATHENA DEBE PERMANECER COMO DONCELLA!—exclamó Shion en shock por las reglas del Santuario.

—Shion, querido Shion, lo que le concierne a la Athena de tu era no es mi problema. Si te atreves a decir que lo que me dijo cierto Santo de Aries en el futuro, voy a mandarte al Inframundo de una vez por todas—comentó la diosa con un tono tan lúgubre que desearía tener a Hades frente a él por un momento.

—Saori, no te enojes con Shion. Nadie se esperaba que tú decidieras sentar cabeza—le calmó el castaño a la diosa.

—Lo siento, me voy a controlar—le dio una mirada de borrego muy triste que dejó con la boca abierta a todos en especial a Tenma.

—¡¿Cómo que usted está saliendo con él precisamente?! ¡Creí que teníamos algo especial!—reclamó muy molesta Mii con llanto anime.

—Lo siento, pero no me atraes ni un poquito. Me gustan más otra clase de chicas—mencionó la diosa viendo con deseo a Shoko que se escondió detrás de Seiya.

—¡Alguien quiere tortillas!—se escuchó a un vendedor en el lugar.

—No, ya dije que no Saori. No soy de esas—mencionó Shoko bastante aterrada.

—Puedes dejar a un lado a Shoko, puedo hacerte sentir cosas que ella no podría—mencionó la Delfin con un tic en el ojo porque se le salía de control sus acciones.

—Lo siento, pero solo te veo como una amiga—.

—Oh, directo al club de la Friendzone—dijeron los santos de bronce al mismo tiempo.

—Me mandó a la Friendzone, ¿por qué a mí?—se repetía varias veces la rubia en shock.

—¡Elija a Mii, le doy mi lugar!—alegó Shoko nerviosa.

—Oh no, no te vas a escapar. Me gustan cuando las presas son difíciles—declaró la diosa sonriente.

—"Si Sasha ve a su reencarnación se va a llevar una enorme sorpresa"—pensó con temor Dohko.

El camino fue tranquilo y sin incidentes ya que algunos detalles fueron revelados como el que Shiryu era el alumno de Dohko dentro de muchos años y que Shion era el siguiente Patriarca, razón por la que ellos estaban muy familiarizados con ellos. Yato estaba muy atraído a Saori ya que le recordaba mucho a Sasha, pero se llevó una decepción porque ya estaba comprometida con Seiya y tenía esa atracción a esa pelirroja.

El camino a Grecia fue corto ya que ayudó la teletransportación del santo de Aries y todos llegaron a Rodorio, la aldea más cercana al Santuario donde se veía mucha gente trabajando. El camino a la base de los santos de Athena era el mismo que en el futuro y finalmente arribaron al lugar después de unas horas de camino

Todos los santos del futuro sentían nostalgia al ver el lugar, en especial Saori que recordó como el este lugar fue totalmente cambiado conforme a los gustos de Artemisa, dejándolo irreconocible.

—Espero que Athena y el Patriarca Sage estén libres. Es la hora donde ellos "meditan"—mencionó Shion con cierta molestia.

—¿Cómo que meditan?—preguntó Tenma algo confundido.

—En realidad se toman un tiempo libre a solas porque no quieren ver a nadie—.

—Así que por eso Sasha nunca quiere salir conmigo a platicar. Siempre me dice eso—se quejó el Pegaso de esa era.

—Aún cuando no salíamos, siempre hacía un tiempo para mis amigos en especial con Seiya—mencionó Saori echando más sal a la herida.

—Oficialmente Sasha está evitándote—se burló Yato de su amigo.

—Pobrecito, esa Athena ha sido mala contigo. Te voy a ayudar a pasar más tiempo con tu amiga—le comentó Saori al otro Pegaso ya que técnicamente era una versión de Seiya.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Casa de Aries, ella les pidió que se detuvieran en el último escalón y preparó su garganta para hacer uso de sus habilidades como la antigua millonaria controladora que podía ser con algunas tendencias yakuzas y los santos del futuro se taparon los oídos.

—¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Dohko a los jóvenes del futuro.

—Haga lo mismo que yo, maestro—le pidió Shiryu por su seguridad al que como un padre para ante lo que los presentes obedecieron.

—¡PEDAZOS DE IDIOTA, REUNANSE EN LA CÁMARA DEL PATRIARCA EN MEDIA HORA O SÍ NO TENDRÁN UN CASTIGO SEVERO QUE ANDO MUY INSPIRADA! ¡PATRIARCA SAGE, DEJE DE PENSAR EN LA INMORTALIDAD DEL CANGREJO Y LLAME A SU HERMANO HARAGÁN O DESEARÁ QUÉ HADES LO RECIBA EN EL INFIERNO! ¡SASHA, DEJA DE TOMARTE TU BAÑO TERMAL Y MUEVE TU TRASERO DIVINO AHORA! ¡CÓDIGO AZUL, CÓDIGO AZUL!—gritó la diosa del futuro mientras que todo retumbaba y dejó perplejos a todos en el sitio.

—Guau, que pulmones—mencionó Shion con humo en sus oídos.

—Siempre que Tatsumi nos hacia la vida imposible o cuando esté usaba parte del dinero en alguna borrachera costosa se oían tremendos gritos en la mansión Kido—recordó Hyoga con diversión.

—O cuando Seiya accidentalmente metió una de sus camisas rojas en la lavadora junto a los vestidos blancos de Saori—contó Shun.

—No me queda el color rosa—lloró anime la mujer al recordar ver arruinados sus vestidos.

Flashback

En la Mansión Kido, no había pasado mucho después de la guerra santa contra Poseidon cuando Saori iba a hacer un viaje a Grecia para iniciar su campaña contra Hades pero no hallaba sus vestidos blancos especiales y andaba en bata.

—¿Quién se robó mis vestidos? ¿Quién robo mis vestidos?—.

—La lavé—mencionó Mii con un cesto de ropa.

—Gracias Mii—dijo Saori agradecida pero vio que sus vestidos eran rosas—¡Aaah, rosa!—exclamó ella consternada.

—Aquí tengo más vestidos—mencionó la rubia pero Saori estaba espantada.

—¡No puede ser! No puedo ir al Santuario con esto, se van a burlar de mi los santos de oro—dijo con mucha desilusión y molestia la chica.

—Oh, mira. Ya salió mi camisa roja, esta reluciente y limpia—dijo Seiya sacando su uniforme rojo y Saori unió cabos.

—¡Tú me hiciste esto, idiota!—gritó la mujer ahorcando a su guardián muy molesta.

Flashback fin

—Me tuve que ir con esos vestidos rosa y solo porque tenían de repuesto en el Santuario pude ir de blanco a la guerra santa. Si no Hades se habría reído de mi—.

—Ya te dije que lo siento varias veces—le menciono Seiya apenado.

—"Síganse pelando, ya veré como me deshago de Seiya y me quedaré sola contigo, Saori"—pensó malvadamente la rubia maid.

Media hora después…

Todos los santos dorados estaban reunidos en la Sala del Patriarca, incluso el solitario Deuteros de Géminis que lo trajeron a patadas de la Isla Kanon quien sabe como. Por un extraño motivo, la mayoría tenía un extraño temor ante la voz que se escuchó en el sitio sobre todo el Patriarca y Sasha.

—"Esa voz sonó idéntica a la Athena de hace más de 200 años cuando estaba furiosa"—pensó Sage con los traumas de su juventud.

—"¿Por qué esa voz me dio tanto miedo? No sentía esto desde que mi madre me regañaba en Italia"—pensó Sasha ante lo ocurrido.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de que fue esa voz?—preguntó Manigoldo con un mal presentimiento.

—No lo sé pero incluso Asmita y Deuteros vinieron—señaló Kardia divertido.

—Estaba en el Inframundo cuando una voz me sacó de concentración y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo—mencionó el santo de Virgo con un tono de desagrado.

Justo en ese instante, se veía entrar a Saori sin su cloth escoltada por sus santos legendarios y todos miraban a la chica que se parecía demasiado a su diosa.

—Degel, ¿Dime que no pusiste alcohol en mi bebida? Miro doble—mencionó Kardia en shock.

—No lo hice—afirmó con consternación el santo de Acuario.

Saori y Sasha estaban cara a cara y se respiraba la tensión en el sitio, tanto que la Excalibur del Cid se quedaba corta con lo precario del momento.

—Guau, ¿ella es la Athena de esta época? Es tan bonita como tú, Saori—mencionó Seiya notando el parecido entre las diosas.

—Tenma, ¿qué haces con ella?—preguntó Sasha confundiendo a Seiya con su Pegaso.

—Él no es tu santo de Pegaso, es el mío—señaló Saori afuera del lugar para denotar que el mencionado estaba parado afuera.

—¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó Hakurei llegando al lugar.

—Maestro, Patriarca, tienen que escucharla—les pidió Shion intercediendo por la Athena del futuro.

—Gracias, déjenme presentarme. Soy Saori Kido o mejor dicho la Athena del siglo XX—se reveló la mujer ante todos.

—¡¿UNA ATHENA DEL FUTURO?!—exclamaron todos en shock.

—Hermano, creo que tenemos otro caso de viajeros del tiempo—mencionó Sage a su gemelo.

—No sé de eso, pero no importa. ¿Por qué has venido a esta época?—preguntó con cierta cautela la diosa del siglo XVIII.

—La verdad, no sé. Cuando desperté ya estaba en Italia y sin idea de que pasó—.

Sasha sentía que el cosmos de la extraña resonaba con el suyo y eso le permitía saber que ella era Athena.

—¿Hay alguna otra forma de saber si lo que dice es verdad? Estamos en guerra con Hades y podría ser una trampa—declaró Sisifo muy serio sobre esto.

—Ah, una prueba que indique que soy Athena. Préstenme algo de hilo—.

La chica empezó a tejer algo muy rápido y cuando Sage vio la tela, vio que era una representación de Saori dándole de latigazos a un viejo calvo de smoking.

—Lo siento, me gusta bordar escenas violentas. Es para quitarme el estrés—.

—Sí, ella es Athena. Solo ella tiene esta calidad de tejido—alegó el Patriarca.

—¿Espera, puedo tejer?—dijo Sasha confundida.

—No lo incluimos en su rutinas de aprendizaje, estamos en guerra—.

—Eso no prueba nada, tiene que ver otra manera de probar que ella es Athena—alegó Sisifo al respecto.

—¿Estas retándome?—se volteó la diosa muy ofendida pero interesada en el desafío.

—Tienes que probar que puedes hacer algo más que solo Athena sepa hacer mejor que los humanos—declaró Hakurei aún poco crédulo.

—Soy buena en oratoria—pensó en voz alta la diosa.

—Te daré 10 chelines si puedes probarlo—.

—Bueno, deje pensar en algo—.

—¿Algún tema de debate que quiera sacar a relucir?—alegó Sage qué deseaba ver lo que tenía esa versión de la diosa de la guerra.

Viendo el Santuario en el futuro y que realmente no había casi ninguna diferencia en el pasado, su experiencia por carne propia de ser la diosa de la guerra invencible a una damisela secuestrada crónica, simplemente dejó su veneno salir.

—Sasha, ¿de verdad te vas a dejar manipular por estos machos dorados y los ancianos que de seguro son vírgenes?—preguntó Saori sería.

—¿Eh, de que estas hablando?—levantó la ceja la diosa del pasado confundida.

—Mírate en lo que nos hemos convertido. Somos diosas guerreras, no muñecas de porcenala. ¿Por qué permitiste que tu educación fuera atrofiada de esa forma? Tejer te hace sacar tus mejores ideas, ¿Cómo es que mandas a tus santos de oro a hacer el trabajo sucio? Yo misma peleé contra varios de los espectros y gané la guerra en un día, has alargado demasiado esta guerra—empezó a regañar la mujer y todos los santos de oro quedaron pálidos.

—Espera, ¿ganó la guerra contra Hades en un día?—balbuceó Sisifo en shock.

—Y lo matamos entre todos—agregó Hyoga al respecto.

—No sales de tu comodidad del Santuario, el mundo es enorme y dejas que ellos decidan tus batallas. ¡Somos las diosas de la estrategia, por el amor del cosmos! ¡Tú das las órdenes! Hueles a aceite de olivo, yo tuve que sudar sangre muchas veces e incluso me flecharon—le empezó a regañar la mujer frente a sus hombres y era aterrador ver esta escena.

—Eh, ¿tan mal te fue?—pidió saber Sasha viendo que en los ojos de su otro yo había demasiado amargura.

—Perdí 90% de mi armada en una guerra civil por culpa del santo de Geminis que se hizo pasar por Patriarca. Ellos 10 hicieron el trabajo sucio en varias de las guerras santas que los santos dorados debían hacer. Incluso yo tuve que meter mis narices. Viaje a la Atlántida para evitar que el cabeza de alga con patas hundiera el mundo, hice de todo para que ningún dios hiciera de las suyas y sólo en 3 meses. No he tenido tiempo de descanso, ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Tuve tan poco personal después de esa maldita guerra civil que tuve armar sola una estrategia para evitar que el mundo fuera dominado por Hades. Hice que todos los gobiernos sean mis perras y aún así hice el trabajo sucio con mis pocos amigos que me quedan. ¡¿Por qué no tienes los suficientes ovarios y ganas esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas?! ¡Manda a tus perros falderos y piensa en cómo detener esta guerra, usa es cabezota!—.

Sage quería callar a esa Athena pero fue silenciado por Hakurei que vio que ella tenía un punto muy bueno en su visión y quería saber como es que había ganado la guerra en ese futuro.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Dónde está Equuleus? ¿Por qué Pegaso es tan débil en comparación al mío?—le preguntó la diosa ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Equuleus está entrenando lejos y Pegaso, entrenó con Dohko… No es tan débil, yo…—empezó a tartamudear Sasha que se había quedado sin argumentos.

—¿No lo has metido en planes importantes, o solo ha sido relegado en misiones de soldados razos? ¿Y tus Saintias? Debes tener a tu lado a una escolta principal, ¿Dónde está que no la miró? ¿Tienes un plan de respaldo por si los santos de oro te traicionan?—.

—¡Pero mi santos de oro no me traicionarían, ellos son mis amigos!—declaró la diosa ofendida por esa declaración.

—¡Jajajajajaja!—empezaron a reírse a carcajadas los santos del futuro.

—¡Muy bien chiste!—dijo Seiya ante viejos recuerdos.

—Eso es porque tu Patriarca fue lo suficientemente listo para evitar que el santo de Geminis le hiciera un motín. Imagínate si hubiera tenido éxito, con los dorados a sus órdenes habrían querido mandarte a matar sin vacilar? ¿Cómo lo sé? Esa es la historia de mi vida, novata. Ellos sólo están a tus ordenes porque nadie ha ordenado hacerte daño, pero imagina esa circunstancia—.

—¡Nosotros como santos de oro jamás le haríamos daño a Athena! ¡No hagas vernos como los malos del cuento!—empezó a protestar Sisifo en representación de sus compañeros.

En ese momento, Saori se volteó y le metió una bofetada al Santo de Sagitario que lo tumbó ya que tenía bastante cosmos y este se quedó callado porque la mujer estaba enojada con él.

—¡Tú ni hables, Sagitario! ¡No le llegas a los talones a Aioros, él si era un Sagitario honorable hasta el final! Tú arruinaste mi plan con Alone y no trates de cubrirlo, Sasha. ¿No era tu intención hacer que Alone jamás se convirtiera en Hades? Te arrebató de lo que tenias con tu hermano y tu guardián Pegaso para tener un puesto que no se merece. Tú eres el responsable de dejar solo a Alone para que fuera poseído por el dios Hades—declaró firme la diosa del futuro.

—Él solo obedecía mis órdenes, señorita Athena. No es el…—intervino Sage pero fue interrumpido.

—¿No era mejor llevarte de una vez a los huérfanos? Alone debía ser vigilado, es el ser más puro de este mundo, ¿no les pareció extraño que Sasha naciera de forma diferente? Ah no, sólo querían a su diosa de vuelta sin pensar en qué pensaba ella al respecto. Yo tuve que detenerlo rápido o esto se iba a salir de control, ¿acaso tanto quieren tener en la ignorancia a su Athena? ¿Temen qué se vuelva como yo?—.

—Esta Athena si que tiene ovarios, me gusta—opinó Manigoldo al respecto.

—¿Manigoldo, verdad? Me agradas más que el Cáncer que yo tenía-admitió amargamente Saori.

—No sé porque quiero matarlo—murmuró Erda con traumas del pasado por las acciones de Máscara de Muerte.

Para los santos y Athena de esta era ya no les cabía la mejor duda que ella era la diosa del futuro pero su forma de pensar era muy diferente y revolucionaria, cosa que podría poner en peligro lo que el Santuario había construido.

—No es lo que esperaba, pero creemos que sí eres Athena. Según tú que podemos hacer para ganar la guerra—pidió saber Sage con cierta curiosidad sobre el futuro.

—Les digo una cosa, estamos entre la espada y la pared con esta pelea—suspiró la diosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eliminar a Hades no soluciona todo?—mencionó Hakurei curioso.

—Yo misma eliminé a Hades…—reveló Saori a su contraparte, cosa que dejó impactados a todos—Pero todo el Olimpo intentó castigarme junto a mis santos por alzar la mano contra los dioses y por consecuencia todo fue destruido, fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos—le contó con mucha tristeza la pelilila del futuro.

—¿Zeus nos dio la espalda? ¿No éramos las favoritas de nuestro padre? Hades nos declaró la guerra, nos hemos defendido únicamente—le dijo con incredulidad total.

—El mismo padre que tanto le das devoción nos traicionó, ¿no te das cuenta que somos un peligro para todo el Olimpo? Guerra tras guerra, los dioses desean la Tierra y satisfacer sus caprichos. El santo de Pegaso que tú ves frente a ti solo fue la excusa perfecta para que me quitaran la protección de la Tierra y decidieran la destrucción de la humanidad—le reveló con mucha crudeza la deidad futura.

Todos los santos presentes murmuraban para ver si la forastera mentía y no hallaron mentira en sus palabras, razón por la que empezaron a temer por el futuro que les esperaba.

—Bueno, déjeme ver si entendí bien. El Olimpo está en contra de que ganemos para siempre cualquier guerra santa, solo que repitamos este ciclo de sangre y sufrimiento, ¿o me equivoco?—dijo Degel de Acuario que era el más inteligente de los dorados.

—Así es. Aunque también soy Athena, ya no soy la diosa de este mundo. El Olimpo me arrebató mi puesto después de la guerra. Quise mantenerlos con bien a mis hombres aceptando sus condiciones y ellos fueron los únicos santos que decidieron seguirme por voluntad propia—.

Sasha dejó caer a Nike y estaba espantada por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Una traición desde el mismo cielo? ¿Era víctima de una conspiración muy bien elaborada e hizo falta que su yo del futuro lo viviera? Ahora entendía lo que Kairos le dijo hace unos días: Su propio futuro la iba a alcanzar y le abriría los ojos, lo que la obligaba a replantear las cosas.

—¡¿Cómo que los dioses nos están tendiendo una trampa?!—exclamó Tenma que llegó al lugar muy furioso.

—¡No deberías estar aquí, Tenma!—le ordenó Dohko que se retirara pero su alumno estaba que se lo llevaba al diablo.

—¡No voy a hacerlo Dohko! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie lastime a Sasha de esta forma! ¡Si Hades o cualquier dios intenta algo con Sasha voy a destruirlo con mis puños!—prometió con cólera el castaño.

La diosa de esta era se quedó bastante impactada al respecto y su miedo ante el futuro se desvaneció al sentir la confianza infinita de su mejor amigo.

—Gracias Tenma, necesitaba oír esas palabras—agradeció la mujer limpiándose una lagrima traicionera.

—Apenas recuperamos a Alone pero no quiero perderte por el capricho de los dioses. Te prometí que después de la guerra estaríamos los tres juntos para siempre—le recordó el santo muy serio y decidido.

—Awwwww, eso fue tan romántico—dijeron las saintias en coro.

—¡Espera, lo están malinterpretando! ¡No la veo de esa forma!—alegó el castaño.

—A mi no me pareció de esa forma, tal devoción no es normal en un santo común—mencionó Shun más interesado en esa situación.

—¡Esto es una blasfemia, Athena jamás se fijaría en un hombre, menos en un santo de bronce!—reclamó furioso Sisifo ante tal acusación hacia su diosa.

—¡Buajajajajajajaja!—empezaron a reír de nuevo los santos del futuro.

—¡Que divertido es este hijo de perra!—se burló Ikki al respecto.

—¿Dime que no es cierto?—balbuceó Sage teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Para mostrar su punto, Saori empezó a darle un beso bastante ardiente a Seiya frente a toda la Orden Dorada y dejó a todos con la boca tan abierta que era imposible cerrarla.

—Eso debería responder sus preguntas—mencionó muy descarada la diosa del futuro.

—¡Es obvio que es un acto!—intentó negar el Cid ante la escena.

—No, no, Athena no es así—mencionó el Patriarca muy ofuscado.

Bastantes negaciones empezaron a haber en el momento y Sasha estaba en shock total ante la imagen como lagartija petrificada.

—¿Eso no les convenció? Miren esto—.

Shoko fue sorprendida por un beso sorpresivo de Saori y eso empeoró la situación, pero esta última situación agarró desprevenidos incluso al resto de los santos del futuro.

—¡No te he dicho que me beses!—reclamó la pelirroja.

—¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso, muñeca?—le menciono muy juguetona la diosa.

—¡¿Qué carajos le pasa a esta Athena?!—exclamó Sisifo a punto de volverse loco.

—Pegaso y Equuleus son mis gladiadores personales, que les quede claro—.

Este término era bastante censurado en el Santuario y es que eso implicaba que la diosa de verdad le había tomado un interés favoritista a una santo en perticular pero Saori le había dado otro significado. Los gladiadores en Roma no sólo eran guerreros honorables sino que eran símbolos sexuales que eran vendidos sus servicios al mejor postor y esto era parecido a lo que la diosa del futuro había dado a entender.

—No, Athena es perfecta… es pura, es buena…—empezó a decir en un ataque de nervios el santo de Sagitario.

—Lo que decida Sasha no es mi asunto pero si alguien se atreve a criticarme voy a ahorrarle el trabajo a Hades para mandarlos a Cocytos—les advirtió molesta la mujer.

—En serio, no hagan enojarla—les pidió Seiya con muchos nervios.

—Disculpa lo de Sisifo y mis santos. Son demasiado entrometidos en mi vida personal—señaló Sasha en molestia con sus hombres al mando.

—Ahora si lo dejaron callado, tío—se burló Regulus.

—¡CALLA!—regañó el aludido molesto.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿acaso aún eres virgen?—cuestionó la Athena del siglo XVIII teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Saori le susurró al oído durante más de un minuto y Sasha se ponía más y más roja, viendo con mucha vergüenza a los presentes.

—Me va a dar, me va a dar…—dijo la diosa y se desmayó pero fue sostenida por Tenma.

—Pobrecita—mencionó Xian algo compasiva por la otra Athena.

—¡¿Qué le dijiste a la señorita Athena?!—pidió saber ahora Hakurei.

—Lo bien que se siente la primera vez que me hicieron mujer, no puedo creer que haya conservado tanto tiempo mi virginidad. Tantos años desperdiciados—.

—Seiya, has creado un monstruo—le dijeron los de bronce al Pegaso.

—No fue mi culpa, ella me violó—alegó el gladiador.

—Ella me quiere violar también—alegó Shoko escondida detrás del castaño después de una miradita de lujuria de la diosa.

—No crean que quiero violar a todo el mundo, la verdad es que me dan asco. Ellos son la excepción—les dejó en claro la pelilila.

—Bueno, parece que necesitaremos de su consejo para esta guerra, señorita Athena… ¿o prefiere que la llame por su nombre humano?–.

—Llámenme señorita Kido para diferenciar. No me voy a quedar en estos aposentos, no quiero dormir sola y me siento más cómoda con mis amigos—.

—Pero usted es Athena, tenemos que resguardar su seguridad a pesar de su situación—entró en escena Asmita.

—No es mi estilo estar en este sitio, tengo otra forma de trabajar. Si me necesitan estaré en las cabañas de los santos de bronce, espero que estén en condiciones para vivir—alegó ella y sintió que todos tragaron saliva.

—No debería vivir con los soldados, no es de su posición—alegó el Patriarca.

—Debo estar junto a mis amigos, ellos siempre me han inspirado mis mejores ideas—.

—Insistimos diosa Athena, como santos de oro también es nuestro deber estar cerca de usted—mencionó amablemente Aldebaran.

—¿Y perderme la diversión de esta guerra? Necesito entrenar un poco, siento mi cuerpo atrofiado—.

La diosa del futuro se fue escoltada por sus amigos y la Orden Dorada sabía que tener a esa versión futurista iba a ser un enorme dolor de muelas pero era muy necesaria para lo que venía cerca.

—Me llevó a Sasha a su habitación y me voy a mi posición—mencionó Tenma con su diosa en brazos desmayada.

—Claro que no, podría llevarla a la habitación de la Casa de Sagitario y…—trató de decir Sisifo pero fue interrumpido.

—Ustedes retírense a las 12 Casas y esta charla es ultra secreta. Si la Athena del futuro hace algo sospechoso, me lo dicen. Tenma, lleva a sus aposentos a nuestra diosa—ordenó el Patriarca a todos los presentes y ellos asintieron, para molestia de Sagitario.

—No sé ustedes pero me gusta más esta Athena—alegó Manigoldo.

—Me caen bien sus amigos, podría ir a platicar con ellos—mencionó Regulus.

—No te juntes con ellos, son mala influencia para ti—le ordenó Sisifo pero no seria obedecido de todos modos.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 4 UN FUTURO TRÁGICO

Al día siguiente, otra junta había sido convocada pero es que después de tener que conocer a Athena del futuro, ella tenía que ver quien era la élite de esa época porque quería refrescarse bien la memoria, siendo abordado primero Shion.

—Yo te conozco—mencionó Saori viendo muy al estilo Superman al futuro Patriarca—Solo te puedo dar un consejo. Vigila bien en 200 años al santo de Geminis, es muy bipolar y va a matarte—le dijo únicamente la diosa.

Sage había escuchado ese comentario y recordó que el mismo incidente ocurrió hace 5 años con Aspros de Geminis. ¿Acaso todos los santos de esa constelación eran así de bipolares? Después de ese diálogo para el lemuriano, esta siguió hacia donde se encontraba el siguiente santo dorado Hargard de Tauro, apodado Aldebarán.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita—saludó el enorme sujeto.

—Llámame Saori, no quiero confusión con Sasha. Me recuerdas mucho al santo de Tauro de mi época: Noble, valiente y con mucho sentido de la Justicia.

—Es un honor que piense eso de mí—agradeció el peliblanco.

—Solo bájale a la comida, estas un poco rellenito y lo mismo va para Shion—señaló la diosa del futuro.

—¿Nos dijo gordos?—balbuceó el lemuriano con cierto trauma por su físico.

—La verdad es que tienes una papada pequeña—mencionó Dohko a lo lejos.

—Estoy gordo, estoy gordo…—susurró el sujeto traumado.

—Ay no, esto me va a fastidiar las siguientes semanas—rodó hacia arriba los ojos el santo de Libra.

El siguiente era el solitario y misterioso Deuteros de Geminis, quien era muy parecido a Saga y Kanon que nacería dentro de 200 años.

—¿Eres el mayor o el menor?—preguntó la mujer.

—El menor—.

—¿Estás aliado con Poseidón?—cuestionó Athena con cierta precaución.

—Claro que no—.

—Te creo, ¿y tu hermano mayor también se tornó malvado de forma inesperada?—.

—Sí, pero lo asesiné—reveló el santo.

—Con la manía de Hades por revivir a los guerreros caídos, lo vas a ver de seguro muy pronto. Conozco una manera de que vuelva a la normalidad sin que tengas que morir—le propuso la pelilila.

El peliazul había hecho un plan con este objetivo: Sacrificar su vida para traer de vuelta a su hermano y así eliminar el Satan Imperial pero si había otra alternativa se abriría a nuevas opciones.

Por su parte, Saori había leído los registros de Aspros de Geminis y su intento de Golpe de Estado. Gracias al pollo chamuscado, digo Ikki, había una forma más efectiva de sacar a alguien de ese ataque mental y era otro ataque igual de fuerte como la Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix aunque una contusión se le debía sumar para que fuera efectiva.

Mientras tanto, ella siguió Saori siguió con el santo de Cáncer Manigoldo de quien desconfiaba un poco por sus antecedentes con su sucesor de su época.

—De ti si me acuerdo, tú eres Manigoldo de Cáncer. Leí de ti en los archivos del Santuario, me impresionas mucho—admitió la ojiazul.

—Es raro que una chica me halague—mencionó el sujeto.

—Solo una cosa, ¿no tienes esa manía de tener máscaras de las almas de las personas en tu casa?—.

—No, si mi maestro Sage me viera haciendo eso me asesina de seguro—recalcó el joven santo.

—Oh bien, solo pórtate bien o haré que Shiryu malvado te queme la mano—le advirtió la mujer.

Al fondo del lugar, Shiryu tenía un tic en el ojo y veía con enojo a Seiya porque fue de chismoso a contarle a Saori sobre su batalla con Máscara de Muerte.

—Te odio—.

En ese momento, Saori siguió y estaba cara a cara con el más joven de los santos dorados, Regulus de Leo que, en opinión de la diosa, era una versión más pequeña y kawai de Aioria.

—Me parece que he visto un lindo gatito—saludó la chica.

—Un gusto en conocerla, señora Kido—respondió amablemente el joven.

—Me caes muy bien, espero que seamos buenos amigos—le propuso la deidad del futuro.

—Sí, señora Kido—.

El siguiente santo dorado en ser abordado era Asmita de Virgo, quien no tenía nada distinto a Shaka con la excepción de ser ciego.

—El ser más cercano a un dios en esta era, me recuerdas demasiado al santo de Virgo de mi era—.

—¿Era igual de dedicado, superior a los demás y pensaba más allá de lo evidente?—.

—Sí, pero también algo egocéntrico, con complejo de superioridad y creo que usaban como pretexto la meditación para dormirse en el trabajo—mencionó la chica.

Todos se rieron ya que era justamente lo que todos pensaban del rubio y Asmita estaba furioso con el comentario.

—Te sugiero que trabajes en tu socialización, el mundo es hermoso—le aconsejó la joven.

—Eso sería más fácil si pudiera ver—.

La diosa solo puso su mano derecha en los ojos de Asmita y estos se llenaron de luz por primera vez empezando a ver a todos.

—¡¿QUÉ ME HIZO?!—preguntó en shock el rubio.

—Una vez le dije a Shaka que el mundo tiene mucha maldad pero también era hermoso. Las flores, el sol, los animales y la sonrisa de las personas buenas que aún quedan en el planeta. Piénsalo un poco mejor—finalizó Saori con seriedad.

Luego de terminar con el rubio, la Athena del futuro vio al siguiente santo con mucho cariño ya que el fue muy importante en los momentos cuando estuvo sola en contra del Santuario y era como el abuelo para todos en el grupo.

—Maestro Dohko, es un gusto verlo de nuevo. Trate bien a Shiryu, tiene muchas cosas que contarle. Para él usted es como un padre—le comentó con una sonrisa la mujer.

—Entiendo, gracias por el consejo—asintió amablemente el tigre de Libra.

—Ah, y tenga cuidado con dejar solos a Shun y Hyoga en la casa de Libra. Por un malentendido ahora todos creen que allí es motel—le advirtió la chica.

—¡¿CÓMO QUÉ UN MOTEL?!—.

—¿Tenía que sacar a relucir eso?—dijo molesto Hyoga ante ese recuerdo poco agradable.

—Ya dije muchas veces que lo siento—habló con temor Shun.

El siguiente era Kardia de Escorpión y Saori sintió un calor despidiendo de su cuerpo ya que este sufría de una enfermedad extraña donde su cuerpo arde en llamas y notó que poseía una versión muy debilitada de Misophetamenos.

—¿Quién te concedió la habilidad de los dioses?—preguntó Athena curiosa.

—El santo Krest de Acuario—.

—Este Misophetamenos es muy simple, déjame hacer unos ajustes—mencionó la diosa usando Nike.

La pelilila sostuvo su Baculo y tocó la zona del pecho de Kardia para apuntar a su corazón y activar algo más potente en el Santo de Escorpión. En ese instante, el peliazul estalló en llamas para la consternación de todos pero el sujeto no estaba quemándose sino que estas eran parte de él.

—Listo, tu enfermedad se convirtió en tu mejor arma—.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?! ¡YO MISMA TRATÉ DE ARREGLAR SU PADECIMIENTO SIN ÉXITO?!—mencionó Sasha con incredulidad.

—Es simple, Nike ya ha sido bañado con mi sangre en otras ocasiones y logré conectar con el cosmos residual de la Athena de hace muchos años. Solo me encargué de activar el verdadero potencial de nuestra sangre en un humano—le explicó la diosa del futuro.

—Me gusta esto—dijo el sujeto empezando a apagar sus llamas.

El siguiente turno era Sisifo de Sagitario y Saori estaba viéndolo con mucha seriedad ya que recordaba su vida como Sasha por partes y este sujeto era su guardián, pero ahora que lo miraba desde otra perspectiva algo andaba mal con él.

—Señora Kido, lamento haberla hecho enojar hace poco—se disculpó el santo con seriedad.

—¿Tienes otro motivo para haber desaprobado mi matrimonio además de que soy Athena?—preguntó Saori teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—No, no tengo otro motivo—.

—¿En serio?—.

—Por mi honor como santo de Sagitario—alegó el castaño.

Saori fue a susurrarle algo Tenma y este asintió con algo de confusión ante la petición de la deidad futura. El Pegaso del pasado tenía en la mano un ramo de flores que la otra Athena hizo aparecer en secreto y el castaño se las ofreció como regalo a Sasha.

—Son para ti, con mucho cariño—le dijo el sujeto.

—Oh, gracias Tenma. Son tan hermosas—le respondió con una agradable sonrisa la diosa de esa época.

—¡TENMA DE PEGASO, ALÉJATE DE ATHENA AHORA!—reclamó Sisifo muy furioso.

—Señorita Sasha, aléjese de Sisifo lo más antes posible. Es un lolicon de primera—les aconsejó con mucha seriedad Saori, susurrándole al oído de Sasha.

—¿Qué es lolicon?—preguntó la otra pelilila confundida.

—Te explicó después—.

Ahora la deidad de la guerra estaba con el frío El Cid de Capricornio con una de las Excalibur más poderosas de la historia.

—Eres más serio de lo que fue tu sucesor, solo te aconsejo que no te corten la mano—fue lo único que mencionó la mujer con cierto dejo de humor.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—mencionó el sujeto sin entender el sarcasmo.

El siguiente en ser abordado fue Degel de Acuario y Hyoga lo miraba detenidamente porque era casi idéntico a Camus, pero este usaba lentes.

—¿Cuántas veces has traicionado al Santuario?—preguntó Saori al peliverde.

—Ninguna—.

—Eres una vergüenza para tu especie—regañó Athena en broma.

—Hmp, todos me dicen eso—mencionó con algo de enojo el aludido.

—Te aconsejo de que hables con Hyoga, el también fue alumno de un Acuario—le dijo la ojiazul al sujeto y el pelo verde vio al rubio del futuro.

Por último, estaba el antisocial Alfabica de Piscis y la Athena del futuro lo miraba con mucho detenimiento porque era igual de bello que Afrodita.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? ¿Sabias que el veneno de las sangre de los Piscis no se extiende a la piel?—mencionó la chica tocando el rostro del hombre.

—¡AHORA ESTÁ ENVENENADA!—exclamó con terror el santo.

—No, no siento nada. Una vez toqué al santo de mi época y no hay peligro mientras la sangre no se evapore—le contó la diosa al andrógino.

—Otra cosa, no te enojes si te dicen hermoso porque si lo estás—.

La diosa se fue hacia donde estaba el Patriarca dejando a Alfabica con un tic en el ojo porque odiaba realmente que le dijeran de esa forma.

—Solo tengo una cosa que decir, es bueno tener un Patriarca que no intenta matarme—.

—Me gustaría saber sobre ese traidor del futuro—comentó Sage alarmado.

—Es una larga historia—recordó la chica a cierto santo de Géminis adicto al polvo estelar.

—Por cierto, Sasha. Tienes que ir a ver a Alone. Debe estar recuperándose en la enfermería—le pidió Tenma a su amiga tomándola de la mano sin pedir permiso.

—¡Espera Tenma!—le dijo la diosa con cierta vergüenza de verse así ante sus soldados.

—¡YO LA ACOMPAÑO, SEÑORITA ATHENA!—se ofreció Sisifo pero Saori le puso el pie y este se tropezó.

—Aléjate de Sasha, potro lolicon—le dijo con mucha seriedad la otra Athena.

—¿Qué es lolicon?—preguntó Regulus con confusión.

—Larga historia—.

Más tarde, Alone despertaba con mucho dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo estaba muy tenso por el tremendo cosmos que entró en su interior. Veía con sorpresa a Sasha y Tenma que esperaban que despertara y la pelilila lloraba al verlo después de tantos años.

—Hermana—saludó muy debilitado el rubio.

—Es bueno verte después de todos estos años—le respondió la mujer con un abrazo.

—Lamento los problemas que causé, yo…—se disculpó el chico pero Sasha lo calló.

—No es del todo tu culpa, el alma de Hades retorció tus valores. Al menos ya no volverá a poseer tu cuerpo—le dijo con tranquilidad la diosa.

—No pensé que fueras tan fuerte para pelear tu sola con Hades y me impresiona el nivel de Tenma. Aunque no entiendo porque tu cloth lucía muy distinta—.

—Espera, no peleaste con nosotros—aclaró el santo de Pegaso.

—¿Entonces con quien peleé?—.

—Es una larga y complicada historia que aún no me queda claro del todo. ¿Qué sabes de los viajes en el tiempo?—preguntó la chica dejando aún más confundido a Alone.

Pasando a otra escena, Pandora estaba molesta, muy molesta con los espectros que escoltaron a Alone Hades en Italia y pues Kagaho estaba siendo torturado con la música de su arpa.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que el alma del Dios Hades fuera malherida de esa forma por Athena? Has cometido una terrible equivocación, imbecil—le dijo con mucha severidad la pelinegra.

—¡NADIE SABÍA QUE ATHENA EN PERSONA SE ATREVERÍA A EMBOSCAR AL SEÑOR HADES! ¡ES COMO SI SUPIERA DONDE ÍBAMOS A ESTAR Y LA FORMA DE HERIR A NUESTRO SEÑOR!—le respondió con dolor el Bennu.

Pandora se detuvo y mientras el espectro se recuperaba de la conmoción, pensó en que debieron ser más cuidadosos con su dios.

—Será en vano lamentarse ahora. La guerra santa aún estará en pie, daremos tiempo a que el señor Hades se recupere. Mientras tanto, debilitaremos cómo podamos a las fuerzas del Santuario—habló con calma la cabecilla del ejército.

—Deja que nos encarguemos de suplir temporalmente a nuestro líder. Tenemos varios planes para debilitar al ejército de Athena—intervino Hipnos.

—Kagaho, vuelve a tu puesto. Vamos a necesitar pronto de tus servicios—mencionó Thanatos con seriedad.

El sujeto se fue con mucho enojo en contra de sus jefes y la mujer quedó sola con los dioses gemelos para discutir cosas.

—Vimos toda la batalla y Athena junto con Pegaso lucharon de una forma aterradora. Es como su hubieran sido entrenados para varias guerras santas—comentó Hipnos con toda calma.

—Odio admitirlo pero ver a Pegaso así me dio una especie de dejavu, como si tuviera una especie de mal presentimiento—señaló el dios de la muerte no violenta.

—¿Han sabido algo de su hermana Keres?—preguntó Pandora.

—Sí surge la necesidad, pediremos de su apoyo. Algo me dice que está será una guerra santa muy distinta—.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en volver el señor Hades?—preguntó Pandora curiosa.

—Tal vez unas semanas, esa herida en su alma fue muy profunda. Athena sabía lo que hacía en ese momento que lanzó Nike—determinó Thanatos muy molesto.

—¿Cuál será tu siguiente movimiento?—preguntó el dios del sueño.

—Le pediré a Minos que lleve sus tropas al Santuario y debilite como pueda a su ejército—comentó la cabecilla.

—Eso nos dará algo de tiempo en lo que planeamos como capturar el alma del santo de Pegaso. Al parecer es más peligroso que nunca—finalizó el rubio con calma.

En la sala del Patriarca, este y su hermano Hakurei quedaron a solas con los 5 santos legendarios del futuro y la Athena del futuro quienes platicaban de cómo destruyeron a Hades. Los gemelos de Cáncer estaban más sorprendidos que un Pikachu al saber que la guerra santa del futuro estaban al mínimo de sus fuerzas, además de saber que el Patriarca sería Shion.

—Cuando Saori nació, Shion fue asesinado por Saga de Géminis ya que este poseía un espíritu maligno que desconozco su procedencia. Aioros la rescató pero fue muy herido en el proceso. Lamentable murió aunque se la encargó a un multimillonario llamado Mitsumasa Kido quien las crió como su nieta—empezó a contar Seiya.

—Eso es parecido al intento de Golpe de estado de Aspros de Géminis—comentó Sage con el mal recuerdo.

—El Santuario fue manipulado por el Patriarca impostor y les dijo la mentira de que Athena estaba rezando mientras que la buscaba para matarla y gobernar el mundo. El viejo Kido nos reclutó a nosotros y muchos niños más que resultaban ser sus hijos bastardos para ser santos de Athena y protegerla en Japón—continuó Hyoga.

—Sin olvidar que Saori era una niña malcriada y caprichosa que le gustaba azotarnos con un látigo—agregó con burla Ikki

—¿Tenías que recordar ese detalle?—mencionó con enojo la diosa furiosa.

—Y ahora te gusta "montar a caballo con Seiya" y "hacer tamales con Shoko"—.

La diosa se puso al rojo vivo y miró con furia al peliazul, aunque Seiya no entendió nada con respecto a lo de montar a caballo pensando que se refería al pasatiempo de Saori cuando era niña, pero Shoko si comprendió lo de tamalera.

—Ejem, sigan contándonos sobre las guerras santas del futuro—les pidió Hakurei algo nervioso pero divertido por la inesperada vida sexual de la otra Athena.

—Después de eso, entramos en una guerra civil contra el Santuario y tuvimos que eliminar a casi todos los santos de plata. Intentamos hacer un tratado de paz con Saga pero emboscaron a Saori y le clavaron una flecha en el corazón—contó Hyoga.

—Supongo que fue el santo de la Flecha de esa era—comentó Sage.

—Sí, y después de eso los 5 atravesamos las 12 Casas con todo en contra y apenas logramos recuperar el Escudo Aegis de Athena. Solo sobrevivieron 6 santos de oro para las demás guerras santas—explicó Shun.

—Poco después comenzamos una guerra contra Eris y Ares y mis santias se encargaron con algunos de los santos dorados. Fue difícil pero no hubieron tantas bajas a pesar de lo reducido de mi ejército—contó Saori lo que sus cinco legendarios no llegaron a ver.

—Después luchamos con los dioses guerreros de Asgard porque Poseidón manipuló a su médium Hilda de Polaris y después Saori fue secuestrada por milésima vez por…—mencionó Hyoga pero la chica se enojó por esto.

—Oye, no me han secuestrado tantas veces—reclamó la mujer.

—Sí lo hacen—dijeron en coro sus santos.

—Los odio—se deprimió la pelilila.

—Cómo sea, Poseidón secuestró a Saori y quería volver a inundar el mundo así que fuimos a la Atlántida y luchamos contra los Generales Marinos, y destruimos los pilares—.

—Y yo sellé de nuevo al dios del sushi—murmuró con molestia Athena recordando que no se llevaba muy bien con el señor de los mares.

—Y unos meses después, llegó la guerra contra Hades. Los santos muertos en la batalla de las 12 Casas junto con Shion fueron resucitados por el Dios del Inframundo y fingieron lealtad para poder desbloquear la God Cloth de Athena. Además Shaka de Virgo y Athena se aventuraron al Inframundo para buscar a Hades y nosotros los seguimos con los santos que sobrevivieron ya que despertamos el Ayarashiki—contó Seiya esta parte.

—El octavo sentido que sólo Asmita posee, eso es una proeza—admitió muy sorprendido Hakurei.

—Destruimos a todos los espectros y Saori enfrentó a Hades que poseyó a Shun ya que es igual que Alone, un alma muy pura. Allí descubrimos como exorcizar dioses tan poderosos como él a la fuerza y después Hades secuestró a Athena otra vez—señaló Shiryu.

—¿Me van a seguir molestando con mi mala suerte con los secuestradores?—murmuró Saori con enojo.

—Por suerte Tatsumi te puso un rastreador—dijo Shun inocentemente.

—¿Lo hizo? Lo repito, los odio—se quejó deprimida la chica.

—Como decíamos, Saori fue llevada a los Campos Elíseos y estaba custodiada por Thanatos e Hipnos. Nosotros estábamos detenidos por el Muro de los Lamentos y los santos de oro que murieron nos apoyaron por última vez proyectando la luz del sol en el lugar para hacer un hoyo y poder ir a rescatarla. Atravesamos la Hiperdimensión gracias a la sangre de Athena y llegamos con vida a donde se hallaba Athena pero Thanatos nos encontró y casi nos asesina—contó explícitamente Shiryu.

—Seiya despertó la God Cloth de Pegaso y asesinó a Thanatos—agregó Shun recordando lo emocionante de ese momento.

—¡¿TÚ DERROTASTE POR COMPLETO AL DIOS DE LA MUERTE?!—exclamó Sage incrédulo.

—Sí—asintió el joven.

—Y luego Shiryu y yo matamos a Hipnos que había noqueado a Shun con su Somnolencia Eterna—agregó Hyoga.

—Todo porque los 5 tuvimos las God Cloths de nuestro lado—señaló Ikki.

—Esperen un minuto, ¿Qué es una God Cloth?—pidió saber al respecto Sage.

—Dudo que la conozcan, solo yo sabía este truco. Cuando una armadura recibe la sangre de un dios, está evoluciona a un nivel superior al de un dios menor. La armadura Celestial que es la más cercana a las 12 Kamui que portan los dioses Olímpicos. Eso me recuerda que debo recuperar mi propia Kamui—mencionó la diosa del futuro pensativa.

—Nuestra batalla contra Hades fue espantosa ya que era muy poderoso y Seiya fue herido con su espada al tratar de defender a Saori de un ataque pero lo dejó tan aturdido con sus Meteoros de Pegaso que pudimos darle nuestro cosmos a Athena y así Nike lo mató al atravesarlo—finalizó Shun.

—¿Cómo es que sigue vivo el santo de Pegaso? La maldición de Hades es mortal, si no se quita en poco tiempo el alma de esa persona jamás reencarnará—le comentó con seriedad Hakurei.

—Eso nos lleva a nuestro enfrentamiento con el Olimpo. Los ángeles de Artemisa fueron enviados para matar a Seiya y yo a cambio de la vida de mis santos le di el control de la Tierra a mi hermana ya que con mis fuerzas al mínimo no podía hacer algo contra las órdenes de Zeus. Sin embargo, ellos levantaron el puño contra los dioses y Seiya fue el único que logró llegar a tiempo por mí. Engañé a Artemisa para que me regresara Nike y así retirar la maldición de Hades—contó Saori con cierta tristeza.

—Cuando estuvimos a punto de someter a la hermana de Athena, Apolo intervino y eliminó todo en la faz de la Tierra. Saori y yo fuimos los únicos en pie sin ninguna armadura que nos apoyará pero algo pasó que no teníamos previsto—empezó a relatar Seiya que ya había recordado lo que pasó contra el dios del sol.

Flashback

Shoko había llegado al lugar y Artemisa estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba Apolo, que estaba tratando de eliminar a Seiya, quien milagrosamente resistió el ataque.

—¿Por qué permites que tu hermano haga esto?—preguntó la pelirroja que se veía muy malherida.

La diosa de la caza estaba muy afectada por la aparición repentina de su hermano mejor gemelo y aún conmocionada porque había perdido la guerra santa. Shoko estaba totalmente desnuda debido a que el ataque de Apolo desintegró todo, sólo conservando lo orgánico en ella, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Mi hermana sigue defendiendo a los humanos, no puede ser posible. ¿Por qué insiste tanto? ¿Por qué dejarlo todo por un soldado reemplazable? ¿Por qué Toma tuvo que morir?—se repetía la rubia en estado catatónico.

La mujer se volteó a ver a Equuleus y la reconocía por ser una saintia al servicio de su hermana pero no entendía como es que aun seguía con vida, e hizo una conjetura.

—Tu alma, tiene algo de divinidad. Ahora lo entiendo, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Apolo ya destruyó todo este mundo—alegó la diosa intentando recomponerse un poco.

—¿Por qué convences a tu hermano de que vuelva todo a la normalidad? Athena no va a levantar su puño contra el cielo si se lo pides de buena forma—.

—Es demasiado tarde, Zeus ya dio la orden. No hice esto por gusto—reveló la diosa de la Luna.

—¿Qué? No entiendo—.

—Athena debía volver al Olimpo, ya no tiene que cargar esa responsabilidad. Iba a sufrir lo que ella, ya terminó su turno. Pero porqué duele tanto, ¿Qué tenía Toma que otros no? Por más que trato de comprender no entiendo—.

En ese momento, un puño atravesó el pecho de la diosa y está se sorprendió al sentir su Icor caer para empezar a vomitar sangre. Frente a Shoko estaba una presencia gigante con relojes y sonreía de forma malvada.

—¿Quieres saber eso, diosa estúpida? Tu padre Zeus te tiene miedo—.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—exclamó Shoko tratando de salvar a Artemisa pero estaba muy malherida.

—Apolo cometió un terrible error, cuando mi nuevo cuerpo humano se destruyó, me liberó de mi prisión. Soy el dios menor del tiempo Kairos, alguien quien fue borrado su memoria de todos los dioses—declaró con demasiada amargura el sujeto.

—¡¿Por qué heriste a Artemisa?!—.

—Ella sabía la consecuencias de sus acciones, le coloqué algo dentro de su pecho que le hará cambiar su perspectiva de la vida. Mis sellos son tan poderosos como los de Zeus pero se activarán con su muerte—.

—Maldito seas, Apolo va a matarte—trató de decir la rubia con dificultad.

—El destino del Olimpo es caer bajo el yugo de Athena pero tu futuro es curioso, diosa de la caza. No eres muy diferente de tu hermana, el padre de los dioses ha jugado con tu vida, eres tan peligrosa como ella para usurpar el reino del Olimpo—.

—Jamás haría eso—.

—¿Ah no? Tenías un sello en tu corazón que te fue implantado de niña y otro que esta relacionado a tu virginidad, justo cono Athena—alegó Kairos al respecto.

—Mi padre no haría eso—.

—No suelo mentir acerca de estas cosas, diosa renuente. ¿Quieres saber la cruda verdad de Orión?—.

—¿Orion? El trató de violarme, mi virginidad debe ser preservada—.

—Ja, tú amabas a Orión más que a nada. Tu madre Leto consentía tu unión con él. Apolo junto a Zeus te manipularon para que lo asesinaras. Una flecha tuya envenenada con los fluidos de un escorpión bastó para matarlo y el sello creó un falso recuerdo donde el trató de someterte a la fuerza—reveló con crueldad el dios primigenio.

—No—susurró la mujer empezando a tener algunos recuerdos enterrados en su mente.

—Ese niño que elegiste como ángel era su encarnación que tenía que servirte en esta era y lo volviste a matar con una flecha—.

Artemisa empezó a recordar a la perfección ese evento suprimiendo los recuerdos que esta había tenido por reales. Ya era muy tarde para arreglar todo, esta realidad era un infierno.

—¡¿Por qué te divierte el sufrimiento de otros?! ¡Este asunto es delicado!—exclamó Shoko al sentir lastima por la diosa.

—Es porque ella ha lastimado a mis dos hijos—declaró el dios.

—¿Hijos?—.

—En su vida pasada, Seiya fue mi hijo y aún lo veo como uno a pesar de todo. En esta vida, tuve dos hijas con mi esposa Olivia—declaró con seriedad el sujeto.

—¿Olivia?—balbuceó ella el nombre de su madre.

—No me interesa la humanidad pero sigo pendiente de mis hijos, es una lastima lo de Kyoko pero estos eventos se pueden suprimir. La respuesta está en el pasado, todo reiniciará en un chasquido—declaró Kairos.

Artemisa estaba muriendo y su cuerpo se desvanecía pero está comenzó a evaporarse en polvo estelar siendo la realidad deformada.

—Está realidad, todo está realidad es un infierno. Todo lo que he creído es una vil mentira, Apolo me engaño, mi propio hermano—.

En ese momento, la realidad misma se puso oscura y Shoko miró que algo brillaba en el cielo, siendo el cosmos de Seiya elevarse más alto que nunca. En la batalla contra el dios del sol, este sufrió un rasguño sorpresivo por el ataque de Pegaso y su armadura había cambiado bastante después de volverse a armar misteriosamente.

—Imposible, un humano no puede hacer esto—se limpió su Icor el sujeto—¡Esto es un sacrilegio!—.

Apolo estaba furioso contra el mortal que consiguió herirlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo pero el ataque llegó a ser desviando por el Escudo Aegis. Athena misteriosamente también tenía su God Cloth vistiéndola junto a Nike.

—No voy a permitir que lastimes a Seiya, hermano—le dijo la diosa de la guerra con sed de sangre.

—No tienes el poder para matarme con esa insignificante armadura, tal vez si tuvieras a tu Kamui—le advirtió el sujeto con mucha arrogancia.

—Te lo pido por última vez, perdona a la humanidad. Esa herida en la mejilla es la prueba de que los mortales tienen ese potencial que solo yo veo—le pidió la mujer.

—Es ese potencial a lo que nuestro padre le teme, no permitiré que los humanos le quiten el poder a los dioses—fue su última decisión de la deidad.

El sujeto invocó a la Kamui que le era correspondido como uno de los 12 dioses a la altura de Zeus y era rojo en su totalidad, con un diseño que le recordaba a la luz del sol. El poder que desbordaba Apolo era tanto que eclipsó por completo al de Athena y Pegaso, y el sujeto hizo gala de ello.

—¡LLAMARADA SOLAR!—exclamó el pelirrojo.

Un ataque de cosmos que recordaba a cuanto el sol lanza un poco de una mortal radiación a la Tierra les fue dado hacia sus enemigos.

—¡SEIYA!—.

Saori se había dado cuenta que su santo no sobreviviría sin ayuda a ese ataque y puso todo de su parte para protegerlo con su escudo y su cosmos al máximo. Sin embargo, era tan potente el poder destructivo de Apolo que terminó por superar la defensa de Athena y destruyendo gran parte de su armadura.

Mientras tanto, Shoko tenía en sus brazos a Artemisa y está escribía con su Icor un sello especial en su cuerpo desnudo mientras que su cloth se restauran a un look similar al de Pegaso.

—No dejes que Athena muera, mis recuerdos irán a tu cosmos. Dile a mi hermana que lo siento tanto—fueron las últimas palabras de la diosa.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de llorar y se paró para ir corriendo al campo de batalla, dejando a lo dios del tiempo plantado, quien desapareció para continuar con su plan. Mientras tanto, Saori y Seiya apenas podían mantenerse al día contra el dios, pero este se detuvo al sentir su pecho con un dolor espantoso.

—¿Artemisa, tú?–susurró en shock el pelirrojo.

Un súper ataque de cosmos fue impactado en el rostro de Apolo y se trataba de Shoko quien lanzó un Cometa de Equuleus a su máximo poder pero no le había hecho mucho daño.

—¡Tu le hiciste esto a tu propia hermana! ¡No voy a perdonarte!—exclamó la mujer muy colérica.

El tema de la fraternidad con ella era un punto muy sensible por la muerte de su hermana mayor hace pero ahora su cólera era el único sentimiento en la mente de la saintia.

—¡Niña estúpida, muere!—.

Ella fue arrojada por una onda de cosmos divino que rompió parte de su armadura y está cayó precipitada al suelo bastante lastimada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—.

—Se enfrentaron a mí sabiendo que morirían en el proceso, típico de humanos. La muerte de mi hermana es todo su culpa—murmuró el sujeto sin saber lo que había pasado.

—¡Maldita sea, si tan solo tuviera más poder!—se levantó Seiya con dificultad.

Él no iba a rendirse a pesar de que estaban en total desventaja en contra de alguien superior a Hades pero estaba tan malherido que estaba en su límite.

—Ya es hora de que desaparezcan de una vez por todas—.

El dios empezó a usar su máximo poder y Seiya trató de desviar su ataque pero fue apoyado por Saori y Shoko que intentaban hacer algo, aunque sin mucho efecto.

—¡Aunque mi cuerpo se despedace, mientras tenga vida jamás dejaré de pelear!—declaró el castaño.

—¡No voy a permitir que alguien como tú pisotee los sentimientos de los humanos!—exclamó Shoko sin su armadura que fue destruida.

—¡Apolo, no voy a perdonar al Olimpo por esto! ¡No descansaré hasta terminar con esto!—declaró Saori al respecto.

Una explosión que se podría comparar con el Bing Bang envolvió a los tres y los desapareció de la faz de ese lugar, escuchándose un gran estruendo por todos lados.

—Hasta nunca Athena—.

Sin embargo, por un extraño motivo esos tres aún seguían de pie pero no habían rasguño alguno en su piel. Tampoco tenían ropa alguna, pero no se sentía ningún cosmos en su interior.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que siguen con vida? No entiendo—dijo incrédulo el sujeto.

El dios siguió lanzando ataques de cosmos pero por un raro motivo eran más rápidos que nunca y este no sentía como es que eran rechazado sus ataques.

—¿Por qué está pasando esto? No puedo sentir por dónde se dirigen—declaró el pelirrojo en shock.

Una patada fue dada por Seiya mientras que Shoko le propinó un puñetazo que le dolió muchísimo para su sorpresa.

—La verdad es que pensé que este era mi fin pero hay alguien que esta de mi lado en todo esto. Estoy molesta, toda mi vida fue un engaño y también le mentiste a Artemisa sobre Orión—le dijo la mujer seria y Apolo se sorprendió—Lo sé todo, esto es algo que ya no puedo perdonar—

El dios trató de dar un golpe a su hermana pero esta era intangible para la sorpresa de Apolo y Athena aprovechó este momento para atravesar el pecho de pariente con su brazo a modo de espada, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

—¿Cómo es posible? Tú deberías haber muerto en el ataque—intentó hallar sentido el dios de esta situación.

—No estás equivocado, estoy muerta—reveló la diosa ante la consternación—Ahora mi alma junto a la de mis guardianes está unida a la madre Tierra—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Gea en todo esto?—.

—No tienes que saberlo, estás a punto de morir. Solo hay algo que si importa: Voy a destruir al Olimpo y crear un nuevo gobierno de sus cenizas, no hay cabida para ustedes en esto ahora—.

El dios se desvaneció de la existencia y Athena lloraba porque no tenía elección al ver que tendría que hacer esta rebelión. No entendía mucho lo que había pasado pero se sentía una con la naturaleza, a pesar de que Apolo destruyó el mundo.

—Es hora de cerrar el telón de la Obertura del Cielo y comenzarán los recitativos en la siguiente dimensión. Es hora de iniciar la función y ustedes serán los actores en escena—se escuchaba la voz Kairos mientras que un reloj envolvía a los tres para enviarlos al pasado.

Flashback fin

Todos habían escuchado la historia que Seiya, Saori y Shoko tenían para ellos después de que Apolo había destruido el mundo pero esa intervención de dos dioses primordiales era inesperada.

—¿Por qué Gea habría intercedido por Athena? ¿No se supone que odia a los olímpicos por lo de los Titanes?—mencionó Sage curioso.

—Eso es fácil, tuve tiempo de sobra para hallar una respuesta: Erictonio—.

Ese nombre bastó para que muchos de los presentes comprendieran pero algunos no les quedaba claro esto.

—Para los que no lo sepan, en la era del mito tuve un altercado con Hefesto que aún me desagrada. Había encontrado a su esposa Afrodita engañándolo con Ares, y se emborrachó con el vino de Dionisio. Cuando mi versión de esa era vino por armas, trató de violarme—explicó la diosa con bastante rencor por lo de esa vez—No culpo a Hefesto y lo perdoné pero ese detalle jamás lo voy a pasar por alto. No alcanzó a violarme por fortuna, soy más fuerte que él aunque derramó su semilla en mi pierna y la limpié, pero accidentalmente eso fecundó a la madre Tierra Gea y nació Erictonio—.

—Erictonio fue el primer rey de la ciudad de Atenas, usted al darle nombre a su pueblo lo puso en la cabeza de su ejército—mencionó Hakurei recordando el mito.

—Eso no es todo, es cierto que fue su madre adoptiva y aunque Gea me pidió que lo cuidara, ese niño era mi responsabilidad de todos modos. Aunque en realidad no podía sola, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tuve ayuda—admitió la diosa.

—Espera, ¿Qué clase de ayuda?—.

—Pegaso y Equuleus fueron sus niñeros y maestros—reveló Saori y todos se quedaron viendo a Seiya y Shoko.

—¿Nosotros?—dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

—En sus vidas pasadas eran igual que como ahora, son mucho mejores con los niños que yo. No entendía mucho del amor a diferencia de ustedes. Creo que por eso Gea sentía que era hora de pagarme ese favor por su hijo, ella es bastante generosa con los que protegen a su descendencia directa—alegó Saori.

Sasha que escuchaba en silencio todo esto, no pudo evitar sentir algo por el nombre de Erictonio por instinto. Restos del karma de su vida pasada, quizás el hecho de tener una familia era un deseo de ella que parecía imposible por su posición, pero ahora tenían que hablar de otro tema.

—El dios del que hablan dicen que es Kairos, él me advirtió que llegarían al Santuario pero no le creí y está ahora en el ejército de Hades. Si es el padre de Tenma, algo de seguro trama pero no logro saber que es—.

—Me tomé mi tiempo para investigarlo un poco después de que yo tuve un incidente con Manigoldo hace unos años. Él me quería fuera de la historia porque según él creaba un futuro donde Athena era asesinada y Pegaso no nació, siendo su alma manipulada para enfrentar a los Dioses Olímpicos y Chronos—reportó Shion su experiencia con ese sujeto.

—Hmmm, ahora entiendo un poco lo que trata de hacer y no me gusta pero realmente no tengo elección—suspiró Saori.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas de eso?—mencionó Mii que no entendía el asunto.

—Él solo ayudó porque mis asuntos y los suyos son los mismos. Aplica el dicho de: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo—.

—Ósea que comparten un enemigo en común. Prácticamente eres una aliada incomoda pero indispensable—mencionó Ikki que entendió el punto.

—Y yo que me quejaba de tener al viejo Mitsumasa como padre, es claro de que Tenma está peor que yo—mencionó Seiya en broma.

—Kairos dijo que él era mi padre pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que mi madre no se dio cuenta de esto?—agregó Shoko este comentario.

—¿Tiene algo que ver que ella era la líder Saintia?—preguntó Katia.

—Espera un minuto, ¿qué clase de armadura tenía ella?—intervino Sasha ante eso.

—No tenía realmente, pero manejaba búhos según lo que nos dijeron—.

—Oh demonios, es la guerrera mitológica de Buho—dedujo la diosa y Saori entendió el punto.

—Necesitas preguntar a Tenma sobre su madre, ella es de seguro la Owl de esta era. No podemos dejarla ir—declaró la otra Athena.

—¿Qué tiene de importante Owl?—preguntó Seiya curioso.

—Ella es tan fuerte como un dios menor, quizás al nivel de los dioses gemelos que ustedes mataron. Es mi mensajera personal, no hay que perderla de vista—.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 5 Entrenamiento

Shun se quedó con Asmita de Virgo ya que este necesitaría conocer a fondo todas las técnicas de su constelación zodiacal para aumentar su arsenal.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?—preguntó el hombre más cercano a un dios.

—Soy Shun de Andrómeda—.

—Tu cosmos es enorme y poderoso, además de bondadoso. No detecto ninguna malicia en tu corazón, tengo entendido que fuiste yorishiro de Hades—comentó el budista serio.

—Así es, e incluso pude resistir el control por un tiempo—.

—Tu fuerza de voluntad es magnífica. Todo lo que puedo hacer es enseñarte todo lo que sé, pienso que mi sucesor no tuvo tiempo para entrenarte—.

—Ni siquiera sabía que iba a vestir la cloth de Virgo—sonrió nervioso el jovencito.

—Vas a tener que aprender como privarte de alguno de tus sentidos. Para mí es fácil puesto que estuve ciego toda la vida pero tú tienes que hacer algo similar con ello—le mencionó el rubio.

—Hmm, ¿tiene alguna sugerencia?—.

—Intentaremos de todo—.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué hace esa jovencita aquí?—señaló Asmita viendo a Xian de Osa Mayor.

—Cuando llegamos al pasado, me pidió aprender una técnica mía que se parece a la suya pero más fuerte—alegó el peliverde.

—Necesito ser más fuerte para proteger a mis amigos—alegó la china sonriente.

—Hmp, las técnicas de Virgo no van contigo. Pero conozco al perfecto maestro para ti, tu cosmos es luz justo como Shion de Aries. Dile que vienes de parte mía—.

—Gracias señor hippie—se despidió y Asmita quedó confuso por el término.

—No le haga caso—sonrió nervioso Shun.

En otro lado, Hyoga estaba en la casa de Acuario con Degel y estaba algo atónito por la biblioteca que estaba en el lugar. Katia estaba más que frustrada por un extraño motivo pero le interesaba aprender más de como aumentar su poder de hielo.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó el peliverde.

—Jamás exploré a fondo el lugar, siempre que venía acá era para luchar—contó el Cisne.

—¿Conoces todas las técnicas de Acuario?—preguntó el sujeto.

—Bueno, me enseñó el Polvo de Diamante, el Rayo de Aurora, el Ataúd de Hielo, Tormenta de Hielo y la Ejecución de Aurora—.

—Oye, ¿por qué no aprendí tantas técnicas de hielo? Estoy demasiado atrás—dijo la saintia de hielo en posición fetal muy deprimida.

—¿Puedes mostrarme tus técnicas? Es interesante ver algo para aumentar mi propio arsenal—.

La saintia mostró lo que sabía y Degel vio que ella tenía técnicas que eran más potentes y especialidad que el polvo de Diamante y que podrían igualar al Rayo de Aurora pero no le llegaba a los más fuerte.

—El santo de Cisne definitivamente es más fuerte que tú pero tú puedes llegar a alcanzarlo. Solo te falta una buena guía, en cuanto a ti tengo 3 trucos extras que puedo enseñarte para legarlo a las siguientes generaciones—.

—Usted me recuerda muchísimo a mi maestro Camus, es como si lo volviera a ver—admitió el rubio sonriente.

—Solo una pregunta, ¿ese tal Camus tiene un Escorpión que es su amigo?—.

—Sí, Milo de Escorpión—.

—Lo siento mucho por él—rodó los ojos el sujeto recordando a su desesperante amigo Kardia.

Por otro lado, Dohko estaba feliz de la vida platicando con Shiryu cosas de lo que le esperaba en el futuro como el primero al mando de los santos dorados tras la muerte de Saga de Géminis.

—¿Era un anciano pequeño y morado pero rejuvenecí con una técnica que Athena me concedió? Eso sí es de gánsters—admitió el castaño.

—Maestro, tengo una petición que hacerle. No sé dominar del todo las armas de Libra que se mezclaron a mi armadura, solo conozco las técnicas del Dragón—comentó el peliverde.

—Bien, te enseñaré como usarlas con sabiduría—.

—Otra cosa, ¿el santo de Capricornio usa su Excalibur?—preguntó el joven.

—El Cid ha entrenado para perfeccionarla al máximo. Aunque es muy gruesa, tiene un poder tremendo—explicó el sujeto.

—Quisiera que me ayudara a perfeccionar mi Excalibur. En el futuro, Shura de Capricornio me dio su técnica antes de morir y sólo la he usado como le entendí—.

—Eres un autodidacta, aunque es muy frío sin duda te va a apoyar. Tal vez te tome como su alumno—.

—Iré con el en cuanto pueda—.

En un rincón estaba Mii deprimida y los dos sujetos comentaron a verla algo preocupados por la saintia de Delfin.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene ella?—.

—La dejaron en la Friendzone—mencionó con lástima el Dragón.

—Oye, no es que me meta pero las Saintias no deben tener siquiera un amor por un hombre o mujer para conservar sus cuerpos puros—mencionó Dohko un poco curioso por esto.

—Ella era mi todo, le di los mejores años de mi juventud y me rechazó. Yo lo di todo por ella—susurró con una botella de vino que sacó de quien sabe donde.

—Pero apenas tienes 13 años, no seas tan dramática—.

—¡Yo no soy dramática!—exclamó furiosa la rubia y el par de sujetos tenían miedo.

—Aja, claro—.

En otro lado, Ikki miraba con detenimiento a Regulus y parecía que podía ser tan idiota como Seiya aunque según tenía entendido era un prodigio entre los mismos santos dorados..

—¿Por qué estas aquí con él? Tú me prometiste que me entrenarías con técnicas de cosmos—mencionó Erda de Cassiopea.

—¿Ustedes son del futuro, verdad? Mi nombre es Regulus de Leo—saludó amablemente el joven.

—Ikki de Fénix, te pareces un poco a Aioria—.

—¿Quién es Aioria?—preguntó el chico confuso.

—Tu sucesor en el futuro—.

—Tu armadura es muy intimidante. ¿Conoce las técnicas de Leo?—preguntó el joven.

—No, en el futuro Aioria no me enseñó su poder. Además domino mejor el fuego que el rayo—.

—Te puedo enseñar como usarlas, es cuestión de practica. Eres mi sucesor—sonrió feliz el castaño.

—A cambio te enseño mis propias técnicas como trueque—.

—Trato hecho—.

En ese momento, entró Manigoldo al lugar ya que había sido citado por Sage para algo muy importante pero Erda empezó a echar espuma por la boca del coraje.

—¡Te mataré maldito, voy a hacerte pedazos!—exclamó la mujer pero fue sujetada por el Fénix.

—¿Y esta niña que es lo que tiene en contra de mi?—alzó la ceja el santo.

—¡Eres igual al que asesinó a mis amigas! ¡No voy a perdonarte!—.

En ese momento, el santo de Fénix le dio un golpe en la nuca y esta tenía un chichón bastante grande por su descontrol.

—Eres una estúpida, está claro que no es Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer. Sólo tiene un parecido—mencionó el sujeto bastante irritado.

—Oh, así que le gustó a la doncella de Athena del futuro—sonrió en broma el sujeto.

—¡Claro que no!—reclamó ella muy sonrojada.

—Lo que tú digas, preciosa. Me retiro—.

—Lo odio—murmuró la saintia furiosa.

En la casa de Escorpio, Shoko estaba cara a cara con Kardia y no esperaba oír que su sucesor haya salvado la vida de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tan genial es el Escorpio del futuro?—.

—Arrojado a la batalla pero con un carácter explosivo—alegó la mujer.

—Entiendo, es un digno sucesor mío—sonrió con complacencia—Tengo curiosidad de algo, ¿por qué tu Athena tiene gustos tan extraños?—.

—No soy extraña, eso creo. Es que somos muy unidas pero cambió su personalidad de la nada. Como si se hubiera reprimido tanto que su peor lado salió a la luz por tanto estrés—.

—Bueno, yo conocí a Sasha cuando era niña y quiere mucho a su amigo Pegaso pero por una razón Sisifo es bastante receloso de ella. Si me dieran a opinar, pareciera que le gusta su diosa—alegó el peliazul comiendo una manzana.

—¿Por lo dices de forma tan normal?—.

—No sé cómo sea en tu época pero no es extraño para nosotros que hombres mayores busquen jovencitas pero Sisifo no ha hecho un movimiento porque es su diosa—.

—¡Es un lolicon!—exclamó alterada la chica.

—¿Me dejas usar ese término? Me gusta para poder molestarlo—.

Hablando de los amantes de las lolis, Sísifo miraba con odio a Seiya ya que este maldito suertudo había logrado su sueño de conquistar a Athena sin ninguna oposición, pero no podía decir algo porque precisamente la diosa del futuro sospechó sus malas intenciones.

—¿Cómo es que una diosa tan grandiosa como Athena se fijó en un santo de bronce? Ningún soldado o dios en toda la historia ha recibido un honor tan grande como ser el amante de la diosa virgen—le cuestionó con dureza el sujeto.

—No sé, yo solo he protegido a Saori con mi vida tantas veces—respondió el viajero del tiempo.

—La señorita Athena a la que sirvo me dio la orden de que te entrene ya que no sabes sobre las técnicas de Sagitario. Solo te prometo que mi entrenamiento es muy severo—le advirtió el santo de oro.

—Voy a soportar cualquier cosa con tal de poder proteger a Saori—.

Sisifo tenía que admitir que el Pegaso del futuro tenía agallas pero si quería desilusionar a las dos diosas Athena iba a tener que esforzarse. Mientras que Sasha era pura y noble, Saori era independiente y salvaje pero podía ser domada, solo necesita tiempo.

En ese momento, Saori y Sasha estaban charlando en privado pero sintieron un horrible escalofrío y la del futuro sintió un instinto que pudo desarrollar como japonesa.

—Un lolicon nos quiere cazar, yo que tú me cuido—.

—¿Qué es un lolicon?—preguntó curiosa Sasha.

—Un hombre mucho mayor que le gustan las niñas y adolescentes como nosotras—.

—Oh no, eso no. No me gustan los adultos, no de esa forma—.

En ese momento, Saori tomó su Nike y comenzó a practicar katas especiales que la diosa Sasha puso atención.

—¿Qué hace, señora Kido?—preguntó la otra Athena curiosa.

—Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, también lo hizo como debo de enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien. Si no fuera por mi cosmos mi nivel seria el de una Saintia novata, así que recuperaré mi memoria muscular. Estoy muy fuera de forma, deberías hacer lo mismo—le explicó con detalle la diosa del futuro.

—La señorita Athena tiene a sus santos para que la defiendan…—iba a alegar Sage pero Saori lo miro con cierta tristeza.

—Por eso he perdido tantos amigos en mis vidas pasadas, he sido protegida como muñeca de porcelana tantas veces que ya no deseo quedarme con los brazos cruzados—respondió la mujer con tono melancólico.

El Patriarca y la Athena del pasado veían con sorpresa los ojos de Saori, los cuales reflejaban que estaba muy rota emocionalmente, ya que lo había perdido todo en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué te impulsa a seguir adelante?—preguntó Sasha curiosa.

—Que Seiya y Shoko sigan a mi lado, sin ellos ya no tendría sentido mi vida—.

En ese momento, Seiya llegó un poco fastidiado por las platicas sobre lo que un santo debe hacer con Athena o no. La verdad es que él seguía siempre a Saori porque creía en ella y no seguía las reglas realmente.

—Hola Saori, hola Patriarca, hola Saori 2—saludó el Pegaso del futuro efusivo.

—Me llamo Sasha—respondió enojada la otra Athena.

—Es difícil diferenciarlas salvo por el color de sus ojos y su mirada—mencionó el joven viéndolas más a detalle.

—¿Cómo que nuestra mirada?—preguntó Saori sonriente, cosa que Sage no pasó por desapercibido.

—Sí, Sasha te mira como "Hola, soy la diosa Athena. Soy amor y paz"—.

—¿Y yo?—cuestionó la Athena del futuro.

—Casi a todos los miras como "Hola, soy asquerosamente rica y la mamá de los pollitos"—.

—¡SEIYA!—regañó la chica molesta.

—En cambio, a mí me miras con cara de "Seiya, quiero montarte como caballo ahora"—opinó el Pegaso.

—¡SEIYA, ESO NO SE DICE!—le gritó muy sonrojada la diosa.

Sasha estaba sacando vapor por las orejas porque entendió la frase de doble sentido del Pegaso y Sage casi le da un ataque de tos, pero se logró controlar.

—Lo siento, fue una bromita—se disculpó con nerviosismo el joven.

Sasha veía callada la dinámica entre la Athena del futuro y su Pegaso, muy distinta a la que llevaba con Tenma. Ellos tenían una hermosa amistad desde que eran niños y no pasaba de allí ya que su deber como diosa de la guerra la absorbía demasiado.

Según lo que ella sabía es que Athena y Pegaso eran cercanos pero en el caso de los viajeros del tiempo era mucho más sólida que en otras encarnaciones. Según tenia entendido por lo que contó Saori, ambos se llevaban muy mal pero fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que se convirtió en un amor puro e imposible. La posibilidad de que ella pudiera enamorarse estaba muy presente como prueba enfrente de sus ojos aunque ver de otra forma a su mejor amigo era bastante difícil o eso creía.

—¿Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche? No quiero sentirme sola—le pidió la mujer con cariño.

—Sí, no quiero pasar la noche con Sisifo. Es buen sujeto pero algo se siente raro con él—alegó el castaño.

—Señor Sage, necesito que me traiga a Tenma cuando sea de noche. Hay algo que debo platicar a solas con él—le pidió la Athena de esa época con cierta seriedad.

—De acuerdo—sólo dijo el anciano deduciendo que quería hacer la mujer, aunque no sabía que pasaría.

Horas más tarde, Tenma se reunión con Sasha en la Villa de Athena sin pasar por las 12 Casas, siendo el único que conocía como burlar la seguridad de los dorados ya que seguro que la tenían vigilada.

—Buenas noches, Alone te manda saludos. Ya está mucho mejor de sus heridas—le informó alegre el castaño.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad, necesitamos hablar afuera. Es algo muy delicado—.

Ambos llegaron a la sala de descanso exclusivo para la diosa Athena y Tenma estaba confundido con respecto a todo esto.

—Sí pedí que vinieras es porque tengo muchas dudas desde que llegaron los viajeros del tiempo—le empezó a decir la deidad con seriedad.

—Oh, aún estoy confundido con todo esto. ¿En qué podría ayudar?—preguntó el joven muy dudoso.

—Quiero que me respondas con la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Somos mejores amigos y no nos ocultamos cosas—le pidió la chica respuestas sin censura.

—Entiendo—.

—Dime una cosa, ¿piensas que soy bonita?—cuestionó la pelilila.

—Sí, cualquiera lo piensa—.

—Yo quiero saber tu opinión—le pidió sería la mujer.

—Bueno, es que es muy vergonzoso. Si eres muy hermosa—se sonrojó el joven por lo incómodo del tema.

—¿Crees que soy sexy? ¿Qué te llama la atención de mí físicamente?—.

—Oye, ¿por qué me haces todas estas preguntas? Me estás dando miedo—alegó el castaño bastante aterrado por lo vergonzoso de la charla.

—Sí, dame dos buenas razones—.

El chico tenía frente el escote del vestido de su amiga y si que tenía que dos buenas y grandes razones para que se considerara atractiva.

—No quiero ser grosero pero si tienes dos grandes razones para ponerme nervioso—.

—¿Dos grandes razones?—se preguntó la diosa pero logró captar el comentario y se cubrió los senos con sus brazos por lo dicho.

—Lo siento, no usas ropa interior en el busto. Es diferente mirarte a la cara a veces—confesó el joven con un sonrojo.

—Nota mental: Usar vestidos sin escote—pensó en voz alta la diosa.

—Lo siento—.

—No te preocupes, me dijiste la verdad. No debo enojarme—sonrió la chica empaticamente.

—¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas tan incomodas?—cuestionó con curiosidad el joven santo.

—Es por Saori y Seiya—admitió Sasha.

—¿Es por qué son amantes?—.

—Sí, eso y además de que ella es la siguiente vida que tengo. Seiya es tu siguiente encarnación—le dejó en claro la diosa.

—¿Te preocupa la posibilidad de que algo así nos ocurra a ambos?—.

—No lo sé, no me molestaría. Pero soy Athena, no debería. Aún así Saori no respeta sus dogmas, estoy llena de dudas—admitió ella con cierta preocupación.

—Oye, no te preocupes. Vamos a solucionar esto, no es en esta vida en la que nos emparejemos—dijo seguro el castaño creyendo que eso le preocupaba a su amiga.

—No estaría tan segura, tal vez nuestra amistad no sea igual si llegamos a sobrevivir. Si yo hubiera vivido lo que Saori pasó, muy posiblemente mi estabilidad mental y emocional sea muy dependiente de ti. O quizás esto sea parte de nuestro destino—.

—No me importa el destino o el futuro, lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora—alegó Tenma al respecto.

—Eso es lo mismo que dijo ella, no le importaba si era Athena o no. Ella quiere su felicidad y libertad junto a los que ama—.

—¿Hay algo más que te está preocupando?—preguntó el chico serio.

—Te quiero pedir una disculpa—.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Fue una imprudencia mía mandarte a Italia. Debí darme cuenta de que Alone era Hades y no estabas listo para enfrentarlo. Saori tiene razón, he dependido tanto de los santos de oro que he frenado tu potencial, no debería ser tan manipulable—admitió ella triste.

—Ellos quieren lo mejor para ti, lo sabes—.

—Ya no estoy tan segura de eso, Tenma. ¿Y si Saori tiene razón en eso? El mismo Santuario ha estado haciéndome perder fuerza a propósito. Soy una diosa, debería hacer lo mismo que Hades pero me siento muy limitada—.

—Sé que tienes mucho peso en los hombros pero déjame compartir algo de tu sufrimiento. Por algo soy el santo de Pegaso, voy a estar aquí sea cual sea la decisión que tomes—le prometió el castaño sonriente.

—Gracias, sabía que no me juzgarías. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo—.

Aunque era una diosa, aún tenía un corazón humano y le dolía tantas confusiones que ahora pagaban su espíritu pero Tenma siempre la había calmado cuando se sentía así.

—Te digo una cosa, si algo llegara a pasar entre nosotros no me molestaría si fueras tú. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida—le comentó con total seguridad el muchacho.

La frase de Tenma dejó un poco sonrojada a la mujer y está se volteó porque su corazón latía fuerte, pero por suerte no se dio cuenta.

—No digas esas cosas, si tiene que pasar lo vamos a solucionar de algún modo—sonrió nerviosa la diosa.

—Me voy—.

—Te acompaño a la salida—.

La verdad es que Sasha extrañaba estas pláticas con su amigo pero pensando en sus deseos, decidió romper las reglas esta vez.

—¿Por qué no nos escapamos esta vez?—sugirió la chica.

—¿No te van a regañar?—.

—Tal vez pero por una noche libre vale la pena—dijo con cierto descaro la diosa.

Ella se cambió y se puso una capucha para evitar ser reconocida, y después de eso ambos se escaparon a otro sitio del Santuario que no estaba tan vigilado.

—¿Recuerdas que la última vez nos atacó el espectro de Gusano?—mencionó Tenma a su amiga.

—Cómo olvidarlo, de no ser por Shion nos matan—admitió Sasha.

—Quisiera ir a ver a Alone, ¿Dónde se encuentra?—.

—Está recibiendo entrenamiento con los santos aspirantes. Dijo que quería ser un santo para protegerte—reveló el castaño.

—No lo sabía, yo no quisiera eso—.

—No creo que vayas a cambiar su decisión. Quiere protegerte como su hermano mayor—.

—Solo tengo una cosa más porque preocuparme—.

—No te preocupes por él, Alone es más fuerte de lo que tu piensas—alegó Tenma al respecto.

Ellos seguían caminando y pasaban por varias casas muy sencillas pero en una de esas se escuchaban gemidos algo silenciosos pero si ponías atención se lograba apreciar claramente.

—¿Qué será eso?—se preguntó Sasha curiosa.

—¿Echamos un vistazo?—.

—No quiero invadir la privacidad de nadie—dijo renuente la diosa.

—Solo será esta vez—.

Ella aceptó de mala gana y miraron con mucho cuidado pero la escena que vieron los dejó con el ojo cuadrado y un poco de sangrado nasal.

—Seiya, te amo—se oían los suspiros de Saori.

Se podía ver claramente que Saori estaba siendo montada en cuclillas por Seiya en la habitación y esta mordía su almohada para no gritar de placer.

—Oh por los dioses—susurró Sasha intentando no gritar tapándose con las manos y a lado Tenma quedó boquiabierto.

El Pegaso del futuro jalaba los cabellos de Athena con uno de sus brazos y con el otro masajeaba uno de los pechos de ella. La pelilila sentía el vaivén de caderas de su amante y su otro yo notó con vergüenza que estaba bien dotado.

—Seiya, no aguanto más—lloraba la mujer suplicante.

—Eres una bebé llorona, ya te viniste cuatro veces y yo ninguna—le reiteró con diversión el joven.

—En serio no aguanto—le dijo la diosa sin poder respirar bien.

—Ahí te voy, Saori—le advirtió el chico en su clímax.

La mano de Seiya impidió que su esposa gritara ya que tapó su boca y está caía desfallecida en su torso, ya fuera de combate.

—Te amo tanto, no me dejes jamás—le dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado—le consolaba su amado con cierta ternura.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que todo esto fue contemplado por sus vidas pasadas quienes huyeron rápidamente con un rubor muy persistente en su rostro.

—Sasha, no hablemos de esto—le dijo con mucha pena el joven.

—Te tomo la palabra—asintió con vergüenza la diosa.

—Buenas noches—salió corriendo el joven tratando de olvidar esto en vano.

—No debí ver esto, no lo debí ver—decía la chica en shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 6 INVASION AL SANTUARIO

Un sujeto observaba desde las sombras a los espectros con una sonrisa enorme ya que su plan estaba saliendo como él deseaba sin su interferencia tan directa.

—Apuesto a que la Athena del futuro ya alertó al Santuario de todo, puedo sentir el odio de esa diosa en contra de su clase. El reboot de mi obra maestra ha comenzando oficialmente y habrá nuevos personajes en escena—dijo el dios humano con una sonrisa malévola.

—Youma, el ejército de resucitados van a ser enviados con la legión de Minos—informó una hermosa mujer con una reveladora Sapuri que recordaba un Búho.

—Partita, mi amor. ¿Quieres ver a nuestro hijo, verdad?—.

—Sí, la última vez no salió como yo lo hubiese querido—señaló la mujer en escena.

—¿Vas a decirles la verdad a Athena?—.

—Claro que sí, además quiero ver a mi hijo—.

—¿Vas a ir conmigo? Quiero evitar toparme con los santos dorados—.

—Hmm, no quiero que Hipnos y Thanatos sospechen. Pero te doy mi reloj, con esto podrás manipular el tiempo cuando lo desees—le entregó un reloj antiguo de forma redonda.

—Te veré cuando termine—.

Partita de Búho desapareció y Yoma sonrió porque su venganza contra Chronos estaba más cerca de lo que parecía. Recordaba perfectamente que había sucedido en el siglo XX ya que en la guerra santa contra Hades su alma sellada en el Rosario de 108 cuentas se volvió a liberar luego de su derrota contra Athena al intentar matar a Shion de Aries.

Su personalidad seguía siendo burlona y descarada pero su alma fue purificada por el Escudo Aegis, de forma que su maldad desapareció pero no así parte de su odio y desdén.

El nuevo futuro dejó sorprendido y con mucho interés al dios olvidado porque sin su intervención la guerra que él deseaba se llevaría a cabo de todas formas. Ya que el estúpido Apolo acabó con todos, destruyó su lado humano y su alma fue liberada para hacer sus movimientos.

—Ahora mi hermosa actriz favorita de último momento hará su nuevo debut. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?—se preguntó el dios curioso.

Mientras tanto, los dioses gemelos se movieron hacia el Santuario y en las cercanías se toparon con un gran área llena de rosas rojas, cosa que alertó a los invasores.

—Bienvenidos al Santuario, hijos de puta—se oyó una voz burlona en el sitio.

Todos los villanos vieron a un santo dorado con una sonrisa muy desafiante en una roca y era tan bello como una mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Minos serio.

—Alfabica de Piscis y nadie va a pasar de acá—advirtió el peliblanco con mucha seguridad.

En la casa de Piscis, Hyoga sintió el cosmos maligno de Minos y el del santo de Piscis y sabía que el que se haya atrevido a desafiarlo no iba a poder solo.

—¿Sentiste el poder de Minos?—se oía la voz de Shun en la cabeza del rubio.

—Sí, voy a ir a enfrentarlo. Sé como destruir sus hilos—.

—Ten mucho cuidado—le dijo el peliverde con seriedad.

—Hyoga, ¿me escuchas?—se oía la voz de Saori seria.

—Toma la daga dorada, dásela a Alfabica—.

—Entiendo, iré para allá—.

El Cisne recibió a través de la teletransportación por cortesía de Sage la Daga Dorada y en ese momento abrió sus alas y llegó con rapidez a donde Alfabica se encontraba peleando con el Juez del Infierno y el santo estaba atrapado en los hilos del sujeto.

—Prepárate para morir, maldito—le sentenció el sádico espectro a punto de romperle los huesos a su rival pero este se quedó inmóvil—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es este frío tan intenso?—.

Los hilos del Juez del Infierno se veían tensos y congelados, cosa que aprovechó Alfabica para liberarse de sus ataduras.

—¿Eres tú Degel?—preguntó el santo bello pero miró que era uno de los santos del futuro.

—Soy Hyoga de Cisne, sentí el cosmos de este insecto. Vine a ayudarte—se dio a presentar el santo del futuro.

—No quiero tu ayuda, pienso derrotar solo a esta molestia—dijo con cierto orgullo el santo de oro.

—Ya enfrenté solo a Minos y esta más allá de un santo de oro. Athena me entregó esto para que te lo diera—.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el peliblanco.

—Alfabica, soy Athena. ¿Me escuchas?—retumbó la voz de Sasha en la mente de Piscis.

—Señorita Athena—.

—Escucha con mucha atención, eleva tu cosmos más allá de tu límite empuñando está daga. Esto te dará lo que necesitas para derrotar a tu enemigo—le explicó con rapidez la pelilila.

—¡MALDITO ENTROMETIDO, VOY A MATARTE!—gritó con molestia el Juez del Infierno.

—Yo soy tu oponente, Minos. Voy a derrotarte pase lo que pase—le dejó en claro el santo con determinación elevando su cosmos de forma intimidante.

—Quiero verte intentarlo, santo de Athena—respondió con arrogancia el juez.

—¡BROTA MI COSMOS DORADO!—exclamó Alfabica elevando su poder como nunca.

Minos sintió que el poder del santo se incrementó tanto y de repente su cloth estaba muy diferente a la usual. Tenía un par de alas como hojas de plantas enormes, y varias estructuras de su cuerpo eran más prominentes, además de que su cosmos era tan grande como el de un dios.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi cloth? Este poder es ridículo—balbuceó el santo de Piscis.

—La armadura divina de Piscis, el máximo poder de las armaduras de Athena—le explicó Hyoga interesado.

—¿Una armadura divina? Eso no es nada, ¡ONDA GIGANTE DE PLUMAS!—exclamó Minos usando su mejor técnica.

Al despejarse el humo, Alfabica estaba completamente ileso y el Juez del Infierno retrocedió con temor ante la situación que se le salía de las manos.

—¿Qué te sucede, idiota? ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?—le dijo con mucha diversión Piscis al ver que su enemigo empezaba a acobardarse.

—¡No te burles de mí! ¡MARIONETIZACIÓN CÓSMICA!—.

Otra vez Alfabica quedó atrapado y trató de mover las extremidades del santo para romperle los huesos pero ahora era imposible moverle un pelo.

—Tus hilos son ahora muy frágiles para mí—le advirtió el peliblanco y este los rompió de un movimiento para la sorpresa de su rival y este sacó una rosa blanca llena de su sangre—Ahora muere de una vez por todas, ¡ROSA SANGRIENTA!—.

La rosa blanca era mucho más grande y hermosa de lo normal y atravesó como una espada al espectro como si fuera una espada. La sangre de Minos fue absorbida tan rápido que el corazón del villano explotó y cayó muerto al suelo, aparte de ser envenenado para evitar que resucitará.

—Todo terminó—suspiró Alfabica y su armadura regresó a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, el santo cayó al suelo muy cansado porque no había despertado de forma natural la God Cloth y estaba muy exhausto.

—No me dijiste de esto—jadeaba cansado Piscis.

—No sabía de esto, Saori te puede decir porqué pasó esto—respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades Alfabica, has crecido mucho—se escuchó una voz familiar para el peliblanco y estaban con consternación ante esto.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—balbuceó el sujeto con temor.

Enfrente de ellos estaba Lugonis de Piscis, quien fuese el maestro de Alfabica pero portaba una sapuri como seña de ser revivido por Hades.

—Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba—maldijo Hyoga sabiendo que pasaba.

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Tu armadura, ¿por qué aceptaste aliarte a Hades?—preguntó con mucha desconfianza el santo muy cansado siendo sujetado por Hyoga.

—Es sorprendente que tu compañero no resulte envenenado. Déjame aclarar que yo reviví para advertirles de que entre los resucitados hay verdaderos traidores al Santuario. Entre ellos esta Aspros y es el más peligroso, por lo que debe ser detenido—les advirtió Lugonis serio.

En el Santuario, el Patriarca Sage estaba sorprendido ya que logró sentir el cosmos de Lugonis pero habían otros presentes que resultaban familiares.

—¿Qué significa esto? Varios cosmos de santos muertos están de vuelta—maldijo el Patriarca.

—Que original, Hades hizo lo mismo en mi época—murmuró molesta Saori.

—¿Por qué aceptaron la oferta de Hades?—.

—Mi armadura divina, esa es su misión. Quieren que Sasha use su armadura para la guerra y que ella vaya al Inframundo a buscar a Hades ahora que está debilitado—.

—Entonces Hades sabe que puede perder de antemano la guerra santa, avisen a todo el Santuario que estamos en máxima alerta.

—Déjame hacer algo con esto—.

El Patriarca usó su telepatía y contactó con el antiguo Santo de Piscis para obtener información acerca de esta sorpresiva intromisión.

—Lugonis, Lugonis, ¿me escuchas?—se escuchaba la voz de Sage en el lugar.

—Lord Patriarca, es un gusto oírlo—saludó el pelirrojo.

—Escuché tu conversación con Alfabica, dime quienes otros van a donde se encuentra Athena—le pidió saber el anciano.

—Están Ilias de Leo, Aspros de Géminis, el maestro Krest de Acuario rejuvenecido y otros santos que no conozco que son de la anterior guerra santa—le informó el espectro.

—Sigan con su misión, no digas algo de esta conversación—.

El Patriarca informó a las dos diosas de esta situación y Saori se puso a pensar en algo que pasó en su época.

—Sasha, Patriarca Sage, esto no les va a gustar pero los santos dorados tienen que emboscar en grupo a los no muertos—sugirió Saori seria.

—Dices que violemos el dogma de pelear de uno en uno, ¿por qué tendríamos que hacer esto?—.

—Es tan simple, ¿acaso algunos de sus santos podría derrotar a ellos solo sin bajas?—.

—Ya veo tu punto, lamentablemente tendremos que tragarnos nuestro orgullo. Patriarca Sage, necesito que los 12 caballeros dorados embosquen a los invasores pero tráiganlos con vida—declaró Sasha con seriedad y se fue rumbo a donde estaba la Estatua de Athena.

—¿Qué hace señorita Athena?—.

—Voy a tomar cartas en la guerra, necesito estar preparada en el peor de los casos—.

Los tres salieron corriendo y Sasha no podía evitar preocuparse por sus santos ya que esto no estaba en sus planes.

—¿Tenma, me escuchas?—.

El santo de Pegaso de esta época estaba ayudando a Alone a dominar su cosmos ya que al ser dominado por Hades desbloqueó su potencial, pero de repente oyó la voz de su amiga.

—¿Sasha, donde estás?—preguntó Tenma curioso.

—Te hablo por telepatía, no te acerques a las 12 Casas del Zodiaco hasta que lo indique. Hay espectros muy poderosos y quiero que protejas a Alone en caso de que quieran venir por él—le pidió la chica.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—.

—El grupo de Saori está aquí para protegerme, no quiero que te acerques—.

—Está bien, cuídate mucho. No te arriesgues mucho—le pidió el castaño con mucha preocupación.

—Tenma, ¿Sasha va a estar bien?—preguntó Alone serio.

—No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, iré a ver a Sasha quiera o no—dijo el Pegaso decidido.

—Iré contigo, Sasha es mi hermana menor y no quiero que le hagan daño—.

—No se olviden de nosotros —se escuchó una voz.

En el fondo estaban Yato de Unicornio y una bella santo femenino lemuriana que iba a ver al Patriarca por un mensaje de Hakurei de Altar.

—Oímos su conversación, iremos con ustedes. Aunque Athena no quiera tenemos que protegerla—señaló la mujer sería.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Alone curioso.

—Yuzuriha de Grulla, tenemos que darnos prisa. Shion debe haberse metido en un aprieto al ser el primer santo dorado en el lugar. Sujétense de mí—les pidió la lemuriana.

En ese instante, los 4 se fueron inmediatamente a la entrada de la casa de Aries donde el desastre comenzaría a partir de ahora. Mientras los espectros invadían el Santuario, ambas Athenas se hallaban en la sala del Patriarca esperando el resultado de las acciones de los espectros.

—Patriarca Sage, ¿Quién de ellos está encabezando todo esto?—preguntó Sasha con algo de duda.

—Siento un cosmos que no había presenciado desde hace más de 200 años. Es mi maestro y antecesor como Patriarca, Itia de Libra—señaló el anciano con preocupación.

—Uno de los más poderosos Patriarcas de toda la historia. Debemos estar atentos a él—le aconsejó la diosa del pasado sería.

Justo en ese momento, el lugar empezó a temblar bastante y un cosmos maligno inundó el sitio, de forma que varias serpientes blancas estaban llenando el sitio y trataron de atacar a Saori pero Seiya le dio con un meteoro al reptil.

—Oh no, los dioses saben que estoy aquí—maldijo Saori saliendo hacia Star Hill.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!—preguntó el Patriarca en shock.

—Puedo sentirlo, los astros, las mismas estrellas. Están cambiando de posición, mi presencia en esta época está desequilibrando todo—.

—¿Esa no es la constelacion de Ofiuco?—preguntó Sasha muy consternada.

—¡Maldición, lo que me faltaba! ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!—.

—¿Qué carajos es lo que pasa?—mencionó Ikki confundido.

—¿Quién es el santo de Ofiuco de esta época?—preguntó Saori con bastante preocupación.

—No tenemos—.

—¿Dónde está la armadura?—.

—En el Coliseo—.

Por su parte, Kardia veía en shock como una casa zodiacal aparecía en frente de la suya justo en unas ruinas y parecía tener serpientes en varas con signos combinados de Escorpión y Sagitario.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—.

En ese momento, el santo dorado recibió una llamada mental y parecía ser de Sage, por lo que tuvo que responder en el acto.

—Dice la diosa Athena que si viste algo extraño—.

—Salió una casa de la nada y se parece a la mía pero con serpientes—menciono el peliazul.

—Ten mucho cuidado, algo raro está pasando—.

En algún lugar del Coliseo, la armadura de Ofiuco estaba sufriendo una mutación extraña de forma que la normalmente reveladora armadura se tornó dorada y adquirió tal poder que se transformó por completo. Un bastón en forma de serpiente dorada adornaba a la armadura y está se partió en pedazos para tomar una forma humana mientras una mujer aparecía de la nada con los ojos cerrados.

—Debo asesinar a Athena—se repitió la mujer.

En ese momento, el grupo de Tenma se topó con la misteriosa mujer para ellos que se reveló como Shaina de Ofiuco pero por una extraña razón su armadura era dorada.

—¿Seiya, eres tú?—preguntó ella recuperando algo de su cordura.

—¿De qué hablas? Soy Tenma de Pegaso, ¿eres del futuro como Seiya?—preguntó el sujeto.

—No importa, mi misión es asesinar a Athena—declaro ella en un control mental extraño.

—¡No voy a permitirlo!—.

—¡Silencio, niño!—.

La santo femenino dorada empujó con un rayo de cosmos a sus rivales y estos quedaron vapuleados en un solo instante con sus armaduras algo dañadas.

—Deberíamos meterte con alguien de tu tamaño—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

En ese momento, la mujer se volteó y pudo ver a un sujeto grandulón que a Shaina la sacó levemente de su hipnosis y le recordó bastante a su viejo amigo Aldebaran.

—¡No voy a retroceder, apártate de mi camino!—le advirtió la peliverde.

—Veo que no vas a comprender con palabras, lamento tener que hacer esto—.

En otro lado, los santos del futuro sentían ese cosmos tan conocido pero ahora mucho más potente y sabían perfectamente quién es.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Shaina en el futuro?—preguntó Saori muy curiosa pero preocupada.

—Tenía entendido que iban atrás de nosotros, cuando la guerra civil se dio contra Artemisa. No sabemos que fue de ella después de que Apolo borró la realidad—dijo Shun recordando lo que pasó.

—El futuro se alteró demasiado cuando vine a esta época, no sólo trajeron lo que quedaba de su alma a esta época. Los dioses reacomodaron la constelación de Ofiuco y así le dieron su poder original, la 13 armadura dorada maldita—declaró la Athena del futuro.

—Creo que era una leyenda del Santuario, un cuento de niños—mencionó Sage más que preocupado.

—No estoy segura de que sea verdad pero les diré lo que yo recuerdo de ese incidente. En la era mitológica, en la guerra contra Poseidon se crearon las cloths como sabemos pero era 13 armaduras doradas y la de Ofiuco era la más poderosa de todas. Esta fue ocupada por Asclepio pero en algún momento quiso ser un dios y eso no le gustó a los dioses por lo que fue capturado y asesinado, con la armadura sellada en su poder—contó Athena a todos.

—¿Cómo es que no supe de esa leyenda?—preguntó Sasha viendo al Patriarca molesta.

—Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos si era verdad—.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Aries, un grupo de santos convertidos en espectros estaban yendo guiados por Itia de Libra que fue el Patriarca anterior a Sage.

—Sí valoran su vida deben largarse de aquí—.

El mismo Shion de Aries estaba parado como el defensor de la primera casa del Zodiaco y parecía estar en desventaja contra de varios santos de oro.

—Eres un lemuriano, ¿eres el alumno de Sage o Hakurei?—preguntó el antiguo Patriarca.

—Hakurei es mi maestro—.

—Ustedes avancen, un alumno de Hakurei es el mejor rival para mi—se veía a Gateguard sonriente.

—Gateguard de Aries, el santo traidor a Athena de la era pasada. Jamás pensé encontrarte cara a cara—le dijo con mucha precaución el lemuriano.

—Será un gusto eliminar al estudiante del hombre que me derrotó hace más de 200 años—finalizó el espectro.


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 7 OTRO ARRIBO DEL FUTURO

Aldebarán de Tauro estaba parado frente a Shaina de Ofiuco en su clásica pose de batalla y la santo dorada atacó tomando desprevenido al gigante.

—Eres muy veloz, esa armadura dorada si que es poderosa—declaró con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

De la nada, la mujer lanzó una patada que el sujeto no pudo parar y este quedó debajo de los escombros de una roca.

—¡Garra del Trueno!—exclamó la peliverde pero su ataque fue interrumpido por Tenma que lanzó un meteoro.

—¡Tu oponente soy yo, pelea contra mí!—.

—¡Muere Seiya!—.

—¡Que soy Tenma!—reclamó el Pegaso.

—¡Galope de Unicornio!—ahora intervino Yato dando su mejor ataque pero la chica lo repelió fácilmente con solo energía mental.

—Quítate de mi camino, Jabu—.

—¡Soy Yato!—.

Sin darle tiempo, un súper puñetazo le fue dado al santo de bronce y esta rompió su armadura al punto de destruirse en casi todas partes.

—¡GRAN CUERNO!—.

La santo no pudo esquivar el ataque del que era considerado el más rápido de los dorados de esa época y está quedó bastante mermada por el ataque.

—Maldito Aldebarán, no voy a caer tan fácil—.

Mientras tanto, los santos resucitados tenían cara a cara a Shion de Aries que estaba en pose de batalla y tenía el Muro de Cristal activado.

—Ninguno de ustedes va a pasar, incluso si es sobre mi cadáver—.

—¡Quítate de nuestro camino, Shion! ¡Explosión Galáctica!—exclamó Aspros usando su técnica más poderosa.

En ese momento, el santo de Aries se teletransportó y todos vieron que sus pies se estaban congelando para su sorpresa.

—¿Creen que esta batalla era justa? Son muchos contra cada santo dorado de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco—se escuchó la voz de Degel de Acuario.

—Mi estimado alumno, no creí que atacarías ahora—.

En ese momento, todos estaba en la Otra Dimensión y Aspros estaba sorprendido porque su gemelo los había mandado allí.

—¿Te atreves a usar mi propia técnica en mi contra, Deuteros?—.

—Esto es para separarlos a todos, si llegarán a usar la Exclamación de Athena sería un problema—se escuchó la voz de Shion al fondo.

Todos los santos invasores se habían ido y el único que quedó de ellos fue Gateguard de Aries que se veía cara a cara contra su sucesor. En ese instante, comenzaron a pelear usando pura fuerza física, en la cual ambos estaban igualados.

—Eres muy bueno a pesar de ser tan joven—le alabó el antiguo santo traidor.

—Me impresionas, aunque tengo un as bajo la manga—sonrió confiado el pelilimón.

El pelirrojo vio desaparecer a Shion y este apareció por detrás con sus brazos cargados de cosmos dorado y polvo estelar.

—¡EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR!—disparó el futuro Patriarca en el abdomen del espectro.

Este se estrelló en la pared y este estaba consternado ya que el repertorio de su sucesor era mucho más amplio.

—Eres muy fuerte, pero no pienso dejarme ganar. ¡FUERZA REMONTADA!—.

La técnica insignia de Gateguard que adquirió la forma de un carnero casi impacta contra Shion pero el ataque se empezó a reflejar por un campo de energía psíquica.

—¡MURO DE CRISTAL!—.

El fiero ataque se volteó en contra del espectro y este quedó estrellado contra el suelo bastante herido por esta defensa.

—Maldición, tiene un poder muy grande—maldijo el traidor.

—Ahora vendrás conmigo por ordenes de Athena—.

En ese instante, la armadura de Shion empezó a resonar varias veces como loca y en el cielo se veía como 13 destellos llegaban al Santuario y una de estas se apoderó de Shion causándole un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!—se tomó la cabeza el santo.

El lemuriano pudo ver algunos recuerdos del futuro, que se asemejaban al de la armadura de Saori y eran sus propios recuerdos al parecer.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—se preguntó el pelirrojo confuso.

—Ahora lo recuerdo todo, mi alma estaba sellada por los dioses. Entonces todo esto fue verdad, no puedo permitir que ellos se apoderen de este mundo, no después de lograr la paz—alzó su cosmos de forma gigantesca el sujeto.

—¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Su cosmos es aterrador, ¿cómo superó sus límites?—se preguntó el pelirrojo bastante sorprendido pero eso no era todo y se fijó en un detalle—¿La cloth de Aries cambió? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?—.

—Eso es porque yo seré el Patriarca, ¡vas a rendirle cuentas a la señorita Athena!—.

—Eso lo veremos, ¡FUERZA REMONTADA!—.

En ese momento, Shion respondió con el mismo ataque y los dos choques de cosmos se mantenían igualados pero este se destruyó y el sujeto iba a usar su ataque más poderoso.

—Gateguard, sé que no eres malvado. Pero tienes que darle tus disculpas a las señorita Athena por lo que hiciste hace tantos años, ¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!—.

El espectro recibió de lleno la técnica más poderosa de Shion y cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza y su sapuri estaba destrozada casi por completo.

—Acaba conmigo de una vez por todas, he fallado con mi misión—le pidió el pelirrojo.

—Aún tienes que dar la cara por tu traición, no vas a irte de este mundo antes de eso—.

Shion no se había dado cuenta de que su armadura dorada tenía un modelo más actualizado y moderno que distaba de ese diseño rústico del siglo 18, siendo la que portaba su futuro alumno Mu de Aries.

En un lugar de Alemania, Pandora Helstein esperaba resultados de su invasión al Santuario por parte de Minos y los santos resucitados. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella tenía el presentimiento de que estaba muy mal con esto.

Ella había presenciado a través de un oráculo como es que toda la legión de Minos fue exterminada en poco tiempo y sólo quedaban los santos resucitados. Sin embargo, había algo que llamó su atención en los eventos grabados.

Hace pocos días, el alma de Hades salió del yorishiro Alone y ahora se hallaba de nuevo en los Campos Elíseos recuperándose de un ataque sorpresivo de Athena. Esto era muy malo ya que al parecer la diosa de esta era estaba demasiado preparada para su gusto y que ella peleara sus batallas no generaba algo bueno.

Además no sabía quienes eran esos santos de bronce que pelearon en el lugar y que parecían tener el mismo nivel que un santo de oro. El que más destacaba era el Santo de Pegaso que podría darle demasiados problemas. Aunque hay alguien que también le intrigaba, el misterioso santo que peleó sin muchos problemas contra el poderoso Kagaho de Bennu.

Por un raro motivo, el joven de cosmos agresivo como el fuego le causaba una sensación de melancolía y confianza, aunque también algo de temor. Mientras sus pensamientos la invadían, ella notó que el cielo se abrió como una especie de portal y varios resplandores salieron de allí directo al Santuario.

—¿Pero que pasa?—.

Uno de estos resplandores llegó hasta el Castillo Helstein y se adentró en ella, generándole una jaqueca muy intensa que la hizo arrodillarse del dolor. Unas imágenes pasaban en su mente, primero el fin de la guerra santa con el ejército de Hades perdiendo y ella retirándose a Alemania para no volver a saber algo de los dioses con el alma encerrada de Thanatos e Hipnos.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención eran una especie de memorias que no le pertenecían, una niña muy parecida a ella junto a sus padres y su perro. Esta despertaba las almas de los dioses gemelos y el alma de Hades mataba a sus seres queridos, convirtiéndose en la segunda al mando de su ejército.

Mientras esto pasaba, el cabello y los ojos de Pandora se tornaban púrpura oscuro como las sapuris y más recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Otra guerra santa contra Athena y con un ejército enemigo muy debilitado, aunque esto no impidió que invadieran el castillo Helstein para adentrarse al Infierno.

En una guerra de guerrillas, el ejército de los espectros fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en ceros, pero Hades logró hallar su cuerpo en uno de los santos de Athena. Pero esto no duró mucho porque la misma Athena logró exorcizar al yorishiro y se la llevó al Muro de los Lamentos.

Después de eso, logró ver al mismo joven que llamó su atención y recordó tocándose la mejilla la tremenda bofetada que le metió por tratar de defender a Hades.

—Ikki de Fenix, ¿así que así te llamas?—.

Lo último que recordaba era una muerte en brazos de ese sujeto porque había traicionado a Hades y es que según palabras de ella, había hecho esto ya que fue usada a su antojo por Hades desde que era muy pequeña.

—¡Ese maldito Hades me manipuló, maldita sea!—gritó en una rabieta la mujer.

Esos recuerdos de ese futuro era extremadamente similar en el inicio a su vida: Al nacer el alma de Hades, este destruyó la vida del castillo y fue usada para ser la comandante de los espectros. Ella estaba horrorizada porque le había echado la culpa a Partita y había sido asesinada junto a su hijo. De repente recordó algo de ello, el hijo de su amiga era un tal Tenma, ¿no era ese el nombre del santo de Pegaso? ¿Qué posibilidades había de eso?

Mirándose frente al espejo notó que sus ojos y cabello eran de color púrpura y algo había cambiado dentro de ella. La verdad es que quería venganza y esa era en contra del dios que la había usado a su antojo, esta se la iba a pagar caro.

Mientras tanto, Shaina estaba dándole problemas a todos y es que era bastante difícil de dominar. Tauro estaba inamovible pero se estaba agotando por la persistencia de la chica.

—¡Supernova Titanica!—.

Lamentablemente, la mujer fue más rápida y le aplicó un ataque mental muy parecido al de Ikki de Fénix pero enfocada en otra cosa.

—Duerme ahora y se mi esclavo—.

El santo cayó al suelo dormido y los santos presentes no sabían que había pasado pero después se levantó como si nada pero su mirada parecía vacía.

—¿Señor Aldebarán, se encuentra bien?—preguntó Tenma levantándose bastante malherido.

—¡Gran Cuerno!—.

El santo comenzó a atacar a los presentes y hubiera matado a sus víctimas de no ser porque alguien destruyó el ataque de una patada.

—No te metas con mi hijo, maldita vibora—.

La cloth de Buho brillaba a la luz del sol y Tenma miraba a una mujer de cabello negro muy hermosa en una armadura desconocida.

—Bebé, ¿te encuentras bien?—.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el chico confundido.

—Has crecido mucho, Tenma. Vamos a hablar después de esto—le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quien eres? Jamás he visto una armadura de ese tipo—.

—Soy Partita de Buho, mano derecha de la diosa Athena. Se supone que esa armadura maldita debería estar sellada, esto apesta a Zeus por todas partes. Así que alguien quiere a mi amiga muerta, si no liberas a ese santo de Tauro voy a hacerte pedazos—.

—¡Oblígame, perra!—respondió agresiva la santo de oro.

—¿Con que te quieres poner ruda?—.

La peliverde dio su ataque más fuerte pero este no era efectivo contra de Partita que le dio un buen puñetazo y de un pisotón la puso contra del suelo.

—¿Te gusta el kung fu? Pues prepárate para una paliza—.

En ese momento, Aldebarán iba a atacar pero una cadena lo detuvo y era Alone que usaba todo lo que le quedaba de cosmos y Yuzuriha hizo lo mismo con su bufanda.

—¡Es ahora o nunca, Tenma!—.

Yato y Tenma taclearon al gigante con todo su poder pero era bastante más pesado de lo que parecía y medio parecía entrar en razón.

—¡Señor Hasgard, despierte!—exclamó Tenma dándole un puñetazo de la cara.

El golpe parecía hacerlo entrar en razón pero un aura del cielo cayó y este por fin entró en razón viendo a una mujer que sometía a Shaina sin mucha dificultad.

—¡Despierta, Ofiuco!—.

En ese momento, ella reaccionó a una sonora bofetada y vio que un grupo de santos heridos estaban mirándola extraño y uno se parecía a Seiya.

—Mi cabeza, me da vueltas. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué el Santuario está como antes? ¿Qué demonios hizo esa maldita Artemisa?—decía confusa la peliverde.

—Señor Aldebarán, su armadura cambió de diseño—señaló Alone al sujeto quien veía su cubierta.

Ahora la cloth de Tauro era idéntica ahora a la que el santo de oro de esa constelación tenía en el futuro y ahora era más poderosa que nunca.

—No sé lo que pasó pero me gusta—alegó el santo divertido.

En ese momento, una explosión sonora se escuchó en la casa de Géminis y sacudió el sitio por la potencia de un ataque estrepitoso.

—Es un cosmos muy poderoso y maligno, debe ser Aspros peleando contra Deuteros—señaló Tauro adivinando lo que sucedía.

—¿Por qué siempre los gemelos se pelean por estupideces? Castor y Polux eran tan unidos—mencionó Partita molesta.

Mientras tanto, los dos gemelos de Géminis estaban usando la Explosión Galáctica a toda potencia y el choque de cosmos era bastante abrumador que se sentía en todos lados.

—Osas rebelarte de nuevo en contra de tu hermano mayor, tú eres solo mi sombra y no puedes ganarme—le dijo con furia Aspros.

—Mi propósito jamás ha sido ganarte, sino que entres en razón—respondió Deuteros.

En ese momento, unas luces invadieron la casa de Géminis y se adueñaron de los cuerpos de los santos, por lo que las dos técnicas explotaron y los impulsó hacia atrás mientras que un terrible dolor de cabeza los invadía.

Deuteros observó en unas visiones sobre un sujeto idéntico a él que fue encarcelado en Cabo Sunion y escapó milagrosamente para ser el General de Dragón Marino. Un detalle que notó fue una mujer en una Sapuri que le hablaba de un santo de Géminis poseído por un lémur, una especie de espíritu malvado que se apodera de tu alma. Otro recuerdo era de ese mismo sujeto que respondía al mismo Kanon de Géminis expiando sus culpas como santo de Athena en una guerra santa desconocida contra Hades donde muere sacrificando su vida para matar a Radamanthys de Wyvern.

—¿Qué fue eso?—se preguntó el sujeto curioso pero confundido .

En ese momento, veía a su hermano mayor aún con una gran jaqueca cambiando su cabello entre azul y negro, además de que sus escleróticas se tornaban negras y blancas ya que aparentemente el alma de Saga de Géminis estaba mermando su propia técnica.

—¿Con que Satán Imperial? ¡ILUSIÓN DIABÓLICA DEL FÉNIX!—.

Deuteros vio a Ikki de Fénix lanzando su propia técnica de ilusión en Aspros recordando que este truco podía ayudar a anular el Satán Imperial y el santo de oro aprovechó para noquear a su gemelo malvado. Su cabello volvió a la normalidad como símbolo de que la técnica mental se habían esfumado por completo?

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?—preguntó el Géminis menor.

—Hace muchos años logré anular el Satán Imperial con esta técnica aunque me costó demasiado—explicó Ikki serio.

En ese instante, el Escudo Aegis de Athena fue mandado por Sasha al lugar y ambos supusieron que Sage lo envió para deshacer la maldad restante de Aspros como pasó con Saga en el futuro. El arma brilló con toda intensidad y la semilla de oscuridad que Youma de Mefistófeles le implantó en su juventud se deshizo de la mente de sujeto.

—Hermano mío, es hora de que des la cara con Athena. No vas a irte de este mundo sin antes expiar tus pecados—.

Por su lado, Alfabica estaba en el suelo viendo varias cosas del futuro. Su muerte después de matar a Minos para defender a Rodorio y sobre todo a Agasha, la encantadora niña de las flores que no debía dejar que se acercara a Sisifo. Después vio las memorias de un sujeto similar a él pero mucho más narcisista que traicionó a Athena para después reinvidicarse en la guerra contra Hades y en un lugar lejano llamado Asgard donde combatió contra un tal Loki.

—¿Alfabica, estás bien?—preguntó Lugonis preocupado.

—La armadura de Piscis se parece a la de Afrodita, el santo de mi futuro que la portaba—mencionó Hyoga sorprendido.

—Lo vi todo, ese sujeto domina las flores mejor que yo. No sabía que existían las Flores Daga, leer la mente usando rosas y dormir a la gente con el aroma de mis rosas venenosas. Incluso podía comunicarse con las plantas de la naturaleza—admitió el peliblanco interesado.

—¿Sabes como hacerlo?—preguntó el espectro pelirrojo.

—Creo pero debo practicarlo—.

—Sigamos avanzando a la Sala del Patriarca—les pidió Hyoga serio llegando a la Casa de Aries.

Por su parte, Manigoldo estaba respirando profundo ante las visiones sobre una batalla librada contra Verónica de Nasu y el mismo dios Thanatos que derivó en su muerte. Pero notó otros recuerdos de una vida que no le pertenecía, memorias terribles de un asesino similar a él que mataba por gusto y colgaba sus trofeos en la casa de Cáncer. Sin embargo, una batalla contra el santo de Dragón que provenía de ese futuro lo mató. También notó que ese sujeto estuvo al servicio de Eris, la diosa de la discordia, y luego como un espectro de Hades ya redimido. Las memorias terminaban con una aventura en Asgard donde este se enamoró de una bella mujer llamada Helena y en su alma sintió que ella era especial a pesar de no conocerla.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—se preguntó fastidiado el santo de Cáncer.

En ese momento, un espectro cayó y el sujeto sonrió porque le tocó a alguien que quería partirle la cara de nuevo y ni siquiera fue santo de Athena por sus ambiciones.

—Vaya, vaya, no pensé verte de nuevo, maldito lnfeliz—

Ante Manigoldo estaba Ávido de Altar Negro ahora vistiendo una Sapuri de Altar y este deseaba venganza por haberlo matado en Italia hace años.

—El destino acaba de sonreírme. Justamente a ti deseaba ver, voy a hacerte pagar por haberme arrojado al Infierno—dijo con cara sádica el peliblanco.

—Lo siento por Athena, pero tú serás la excepción. No voy a dejarte vivo, no tienes redención—le advirtió Manigoldo conociendo como era el ex alumno de Hakurei.


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 8 FIN DE LA INVASIÓN AL SANTUARIO

En el motel, digo la Casa de Libra, el antiguo Patriarca Itia había pisado su antigua casa del Zodiaco pero ahora veía al que era su sucesor Dohko.

—Así que voy a luchar contra mi heredero, no te recomiendo que lo hagas. Nuestros niveles son muy diferentes—.

—No me subestimes, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco—le advirtió el santo elevando su cosmos a niveles altísimos para un santo novato.

—Tu nivel es de un Patriarca experimentado. ¿Cómo es esto posible?—se preguntó el santo convertido en espectro.

—No me creerías de seguro, pero he pasado por cosas más locas que estas—sonrió bastante decidido el santo.

No hace más de 5 minutos, un aura había caído del cielo y el castaño tuvo el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que había sufrido y vio lo que iba a suceder en unos años. Ahora recordaba a la perfección a Saori, su hija adoptiva Shunrei, su alumno y los santos de bronce.

Itia por su parte vio que la armadura de Libra era bastante más moderna y hermosa, por lo que se sentía más poderosa de lo que recordaba, y en su aura se veía el tigre.

—Mi símbolo es el dragón, somos opuestos al parecer—alegó el antiguo santo con un dragón chino púrpura.

Ambos chocaron sus puños y estaban empatados en fuerza física, empezando a intercambiar golpes uno tras otro aunque en estilo marcial el chino estaba más entrenado.

—Tienes un buen estilo de combate—felicitó el sujeto.

—Antes de ser santo de bronce de dragón, fui miembro de los Taonias. No soy un rival fácil—.

Mientras tanto, Manigoldo estaba contra el traidor Ávido de Altar que tenía sus tecnicas y sabía que esta vez no funcionarían las Ondas Infernales ni sus Llamas Demoníacas ya que el miserable portaba una Sapuri y sabía usar sus propios ataques por lo que se pasó preparando una ofensiva en caso de que volviera a verlo.

—Estas en una desventaja en mi contra, con mi Sapuri no puedes vencerme—empezó a decir el sujeto tomando en cuenta su ventaja.

—No creas que soy tan estúpido para no tomar eso en cuenta. Por eso tomé mis precauciones—sonrió de forma engreída el peliazul.

El espectro empezó a usar las Ondas Infernales en contra de Manigoldo pero este se protegió con su cosmos y antes de que su rival pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Meteoros bellos de Cáncer!—.

En ese momento, unos golpes dorados que apuntaban a todas direcciones impactaron en contra del espectro lo golpearon bastante severamente y este quedó tendido en el suelo.

—Debo agradecer a Regulus por enseñarme algo de sus ataques. Este es mi siguiente ataque, ¡Ataque Melocotón!—.

En ese momento, Manigoldo impacto desde varios metros con su espalda al caído Avido quien sacó sangre al sentir el peso de su enemigo encima mientras esté se reía de él.

—M-maldito niño—se quejaba el espectro muy molesto y malherido.

—Está técnica te habría matado de no ser un espectro. Supongo que son inmortales, ahora despídete en el Omertá—.

En ese momento, Manigoldo tomó al sujeto que aún no se podía mover y lo arrojo a una tumba de piedra que abría a una dimensión. Esta era el Omertá, el sagrado ataúd de los santos de Cáncer que enviaba a una dimensión a los invasores de su casa.

—Y espero que te quedes allí hasta que de cumpla el plazo, basura—se sentó en un sillón el santo dorado.

En ese momento, un portal fue abierto y Manigoldo entendió que Avido lo usó para escapar de la dimensión de Omertá. Las Ondas Infernales se envolvieron a él y ahora los dos estaban en el Monte Yomotsu justo en la cima.

—Esto es poco original, sabes que te puedo volver a arrojar de nuevo a este lugar—mencionó con aburrimiento el santo.

—Vas a caer en el Infierno y sufrirás una muerte segura. Quiero ver la cara del Patriarca cuando lo sepa—.

—¡Shabadabada!—exclamó el santo dorado con las manos extendidas.

En ese instante, un viento intenso se llevó al espectro y cuando cayó estaban de nuevo en la Casa de Cáncer de forma que quedó bastante sorprendido.

—¿Te gusta mi propia técnica dimensional? Cuando supe que los espectros son invulnerables a las Ondas Infernales, era un problema llevarlos al Monte Yomotsu. Por eso hice mi propia técnica inspirado en mi compañero de Géminis—explicó el peliazul.

—Maldita sea, no voy a perder contra un principiante como tú—.

En ese momento, la casa de Cáncer comenzó a arder en llamas azules ya que la energía espiritual era muy alta pero Manigoldo no parecía preocupado.

—Es hora de que te vayas al Inframundo de una vez por todas—.

Las llamas atacaron a Manigoldo con la intención de asesinarlo pero eso fue aprovechado para que unos espíritus errantes tomarán desprevenido al invasor y lo arrojaron a una tumba especial que fue cerrada.

—¿No te dije? Me gusta la carpintería y ayudo a las almas a llegar a su destino, así que iras derecho al infierno. Adiós y espero que te quedes muerto—se despidió el santo en un tono malvado para enviar con su técnica dimensional al Monte Yomotsu.

—¡Maldita seas, te estaré esperando en el Infierno, infeliz!—fue lo último que se escuchó del espectro.

—Bueno, eso fue más satisfactorio de lo esperado. Ahora iré a esperar el reporte con el anciano—se fue a descansar el peliazul feliz.

Mientras tanto, Itia y Dohko combatían ferozmente pero el primero estaba siendo abrumado por las técnicas de Dragón del chino.

—¡DRAGON VOLADOR DE ROZAN!—.

El ataque fue suficiente para dejar bastante desconcertado al antiguo Patriarca y su sucesor no le daba descanso alguno.

—¡Dragón Naciente!—

En ese instante, el espectro salió despedido y se paraba con dificultad pero había activado su mejor técnica que no pudo transmitir a nadie. Dohko estaba en una especie de balanza de cosmos con una calavera adornándola.

—El juicio sobre ti está cerca, las armas de Libra te dirán si eres digno o no—.

Las copias sapuri de las armas de Libra estaban flotando en el aire y apuntaban en dirección a Dohko esperando el juicio de su rival.

—Tu justicia es efímera y frágil, ¡JUICIO FINAL!—.

—No voy a perder aquí y ahora, ¡LOS 100 DRAGONES DE ROZAN!—.

El mejor ataque de Dohko estaba concentrado junto con todas las armas de Libra y ocurrió una terrible explosión en la casa de Libra que la destruyó por completo. Itia estaba muy malherido y Dohko apenas estaba de pie saliendo victorioso porque su técnica resultó ser más poderosa.

—Te reconozco como mi sucesor, Dohko de Libra. Mátame ahora—.

—Lo siento, pero tú vienes conmigo. La señorita Athena va a hablar contigo aquí y ahora—le respondió el castaño.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía, Regulus de Leo estaba en el Oráculo de Delfos y estaba platicando con una hermosa mujer que parecía verlo de forma cariñosa. Poco antes de la invasión, el Patriarca lo había enviado allí por una información relevante y es que una de las Pitias había sobrevivido a la masacre de Aspros de Géminis pero el mismo Leo fue convocado.

—Cuanto has crecido, pequeño. Ya eres todo un hombre—le dijo la mujer con un abrazo y el santo estaba extrañado.

—Espera, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que me conoces?—preguntó el castaño confuso.

—No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Tu padre era así de distraído de joven pero eso fue lo que me enamoró de él—.

—Espera, ¿conoces a mi papá?—.

—Claro que sí, yo soy tu mamá—le reveló la mujer.

—¿Mi mamá?—dijo sorprendido el chico pero notó que ella no mentía por como su cosmos no presentaba ningún cambio.

—Tengo muchas cosas que explicar, pero quiero esperar a que tu padre llegue en unos segundos—.

—¿Mi papá?—iba a decir el joven confundido.

En ese momento, un portal se dejó ver y el espectro de Leo cayó al lugar bastante desubicado para después ver a su hijo y su esposa reunidos en este lugar tan conocido por él.

—¿Arkhes? ¿Regulus?—dijo el sujeto bastante serio.

—Papá, estas vivo—.

—No realmente, tengo una vida temporal ahora mismo. Nunca llegué al Inframundo porque mi alma estaba unida a la naturaleza, pero aproveché la confusión para venir a dejarte un mensaje—admitió el antiguo santo de oro.

En ese momento, la Sapuri de Leo se empezó a hacerse pedazos y ahora era de un color blanco y era bastante poderosa como una armadura dorada verdadera.

—Al parecer Gea fue generosa contigo, mi amor. Te revivió de los muertos por completo para ayudar a Athena y te dio una Soma con la forma de tu constelación, ella está de nuestro lado al parecer—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la madre Tierra está interesada en esta guerra?—preguntó Regulus confundido.

—Las preguntas serán respondidas en tres, dos, uno—.

Un brillo llegó al lugar y envolvió al santo de oro, quien tuvo un dolor de cabeza para después ver los sucesos del futuro por memorias de su sucesor Aioria de Leo y lo que había pasado en el siglo XX con la señorita Saori y sus amigos. Su armadura había cambiado su diseño siendo actualizada a la que tenía en más de 200 años.

—Ahora lo entiendo, ella de verdad tenía razón. Padre, madre, tenemos que ayudar de alguna forma a Athena—.

—Hay una forma pero requiere que ella tenga un entrenamiento lejos de aquí. En Irlanda, la diosa Athena encontrará una forma de usar la magia para evolucionar su cosmos al siguiente nivel—declaró la pitia.

—¿Irlanda? Allí vive una vieja amiga mía, si eso es la respuesta debo ir con ellos a que se entrene para el futuro—asintió el santo de oro.

En la Casa de Acuario, Krest había aterrizado y se veía a Kardia y Degel esperando a su maestro pero ellos ya sabían que propósito tenía su misión.

—Shion mejoró bastante. Supongo que me tendré que enfrentarme a los dos—mencionó el espectro.

—La verdad ya sabemos a que has venido, maestro. No deseo volverme a pelear con usted, ¿mejor hablemos mientras esto finaliza?—dijo tranquilamente el santo de Acuario.

—Así que ya sabes, ¿quién se los dijo?—.

—Es una historia graciosa, estos días han estado lleno de eventos locos. Ya nada me está sorprendiendo—alegó Kardia al respecto—Por cierto, se mira muy bien así de joven—.

—¿Cómo va tu enfermedad?—.

—Athena mejoró mi condición bastante, ya no necesito el frío de Degel para no morir de fiebre. Estas bastante desactualizado—dijo el santo y el espectro se sentó para una larga platica.

Después de todos esos eventos, las cosas se habían tornado muy extrañas. Los invasores habían sido neutralizados excepto por Ávido que fue "accidentalmente" eliminado por Manigoldo pero no se le tomó en cuenta este detalle.

Entre los santos resucitados habían varias presencias que eran relevantes, como el Patriarca Itia de Libra que estaba sumamente lastimado y era llevado por Dohko quien también se hallaba muy mermado. En otro caso, Ilias de Leo se dirigía con su hijo Regulus y una de las Pitias para dar un informe revelador a la diosa Athena que podría cambiar el futuro.

Por otro lado, Aspros despertaba del enfrentamiento entre él y Deuteros, notando que se hallaba frente al Patriarca con los revividos. Miró que Krest de Acuario y Lugonis de Piscis no parecían cansados y algo se traían entre manos.

—Antes de que digan algo, sé perfectamente a que vinieron. Querían mi sangre para despertar mi. Cloth—anunció Sasha sería.

—¿Cómo supo eso?—preguntó Itia consternado.

—Un pajarito me lo contó, pero si los dejé entrar al Santuario es porque varios de acá tienen una deuda conmigo como diosa—les mencionó Athena con mucha dureza—Los que voy a nombrar serán juzgados por sus crímenes, el resto puede estar tranquilos—.

La mujer se paró frente a Gateguard, Krest e Itia y ellos sabía que sería el primero porque su nombre tenía mala fama ya que fue en la guerra pasada que cometió su traición.

—Todo lo hice por el Patriarca pero fue mi error pensar que el poder era la forma de gobernar al débil. También debe haber amor y confianza, aunque manchara más mi nombre quería expiar mis crimenes con esto—admitió con firmeza el santo.

—Era nuestro momento para acabar esta amenaza de Hades de una vez por todas aunque fueras catalogados de traidores una vez más—aseveró Itia al respecto.

—Una vez la traicioné y me di cuenta que fui un completo idiota, por eso burlamos a Hades para terminar estas guerras para siempre—admitió Krest.

—Por eso aceptaste la oferta de Hades, yo te perdono en nombre de mi vida pasada. Eso va para Itia y los santos de la guerra pasada. Sé que aún en la muerte son leales a la causa y les aseguro que serán recompensados por su fe—.

—Señorita Athena, tanto Itia como yo perdimos la fe en la humanidad y no merecemos su perdón—declaró Krest humildemente.

—Errar es de humanos, lo bueno es que reconocen que se equivocaron. Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, les debo una disculpa por no ser más fuerte para protegerlos, yo también pondré más de mi parte con la generación actual y las futuras, es una promesa—les declaró con seriedad la diosa.

—Athena, nuestras almas pueden irse en paz sabiendo que las generaciones venideras serán mucho mejores que nosotros. Dohko, no olvides la técnica que te enseñé—se despidió Itia sintiendo que llegó su hora.

—¡VIVA ATHENA, VIVA LA RAZA HUMANA!—gritaron al son de voz los santos de oro.

—Degel, Kardia, cuídense mucho. No hagan locuras—dijo adiós Krest a sus alumnos.

—Shion, te encargo el futuro—se despidió Gateguard.

—Alfabica, sé feliz. Aún si tienes una vida solitaria, el amor es importante para todos—le aconsejó por última vez Lugonis.

Los espectros de la guerra santa pasada se esfumaron en el aire en forma de polvo de estrellas y los santos presentes hicieron un minuto de silencio por respeto a los muertos. Por otra parte, Aspros e Ilias aún se encontraban con vida y no sabían que pasaba.

—Mi teoría era cierta, las almas de los santos dorados del futuro invadieron los cuerpos de sus vidas pasadas. En el caso de Géminis que murió los regresó a la vida pero al parecer Ilias es otra historia—se veía llegar a Saori con sus 5 santos de bronce.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Ilias consternado.

—Soy Saori Kido, la Athena del futuro. Es un gusto conocerlos—.

—¡¿DEL FUTURO?!—balbuceó Aspros en shock.

—Es una larga historia. Ilias, no tienes crímenes así que puedes irte en paz con Regulus. En cambio, Aspros tiene mucho que responder—sonrió malvadamente Sasha.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que quisiera estar muerto?—tragó saliva el Géminis.

Todos veían como Sasha jalaba las orejas de Aspros y se lo llevaba a la sala de tortura del Santuario para hacerlo pagar por sus delitos.

—¡NO, EL LÁTIGO NO!—se escuchó el grito del sujeto con un terrible dolor.

—Ahora si compadezco a mi hermano—tragó saliva Deuteros.

—No debí dejar que leyera el Pergamino de como torturar Berserkers de Aries—suspiró Sage serio.

—Saori, ¿no le dijiste a Sasha como usar el látigo para torturar?—preguntó Seiya recordando sus traumas en el orfanato.

—Ups—respondió ella sin culpa alguna.


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 9 Confesiones

Las cosas se habían tornado raras con la última invasión de los espectros aunque hubo muchas más ganancias que pérdidas. Algunos santos murieron bajo la mano de Minos y sus espectros, pero por una extraña razón que involucraba el mismo espacio—tiempo, los dos más poderosos santos dorados de esta época que se hallaban muertos habían resucitado y las cloths doradas se habían hecho más poderosas que antes.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un asunto pendiente con respecto a otro visitante del Inframundo: Partita de Búho, quien esperaba pacientemente a Sasha que terminara de "corregir" al santo de Géminis traidor que deseaba expiar sus actos. Por otro lado, Shaina era estaba inconsciente en el lugar y fue traída por Aldebarán en brazos para ver si Saori la reconocía.

—Oh no puede ser, es Shaina. ¿Cómo fue que ella llegó al pasado?—le reconoció Seiya bastante sorprendido.

—Su armadura es dorada, ¿Cómo es posible?—vio Shiryu la cloth de la santo femenino.

—Oh oh, parece que alguien rompió el sello de Ofiuco. Esto no huele, apesta a Zeus—mencionó Saori quien veía la armadura dorada.

La mujer despertó y vio a los santos del futuro viéndola curiosa junto a su diosa y tenía un dolor espantoso de cabeza porque sentía que alguien la había manipulado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó la mujer estando peor que en una borrachera.

—Bueno, es una larga historia—dijo el Pegaso nervioso.

—¿Por qué mi armadura es dorada? Lo último que recuerdo es ir con Jabu e Ichi a ayudar pero vimos una explosión de luz y de ahí nada—.

—¿Quieres la explicación larga o la versión de Seiya?—dijo la diosa algo incomoda.

—La versión Seiya—.

—Ejem, deja que te cuente. Cuando desperté fuimos a rescatar a Saori, entonces llegó el hermano de Martin y me dijo "Oye, no dejaré que sigas avanzando". Entonces yo dije "Quítate de mi camino". Los demás estaban peleando con los ángeles de la hermana de Athena, llegué a donde estaba ella. La saludé y ella me dijo "Oh Seiya, viniste por mi" y que me clava su báculo en mi pecho, pero después desperté y le digo "Yo lucho por ti Saori". Artemisa le dijo "Athena tu ya ni eres una diosa y que me peleó con el hermano de Marin que estaba perdido y apareció como su guerrero. Después de eso se nos apareció Apolo y que explota todo el mundo y dijo algo como "Los dioses son vida, son lo mejor y blah blah blah" y cuando despertamos estábamos en el pasado—le contó el santo castaño.

—Creo que te entendí—.

—¿Le entendiste?—preguntó curiosa Saori.

—Marin me dio un manual para entender a Seiya—.

—Bienvenida futura santo de Ofiuco… ¿o eres saintia?—preguntó Sasha porque veía a la chica sin máscara.

—Soy una santo femenino, no soy una inútil—.

—¡Oye, eso es un insulto para mi!—reclamaron al fondo la mujeres aludidas.

—¿En que época estamos? Esa niña luce idéntica a usted, señorita Athena—señaló Shaina a Sasha.

—Estamos en la guerra contra Hades hace 243 años—.

—Oh mierda, creo que deje el agua prendida en mi casa—murmuró la mujer algo aterrada.

En ese momento, se veía a Tenma todo vendado y siendo cuidado por su madre Partita como si fuera su bebé pero este trataba de zafarse sin éxito.

—Ya, mi niño. Al fin mamá está aquí, recuperemos el tiempo perdido—le abrazó la mujer entre sus pechos y su hijo se ahogaba.

—No puedo respirar—.

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Por qué le dices mi niño a mi querido Tenma?—preguntó Sasha a la chica.

—Soy su madre, señorita Athena—.

En ese momento, todos se quedaron de piedra y Saori fue a ver porque no había absolutamente ningún parecido con el antiguo santo de Pegaso.

—Se me hace que no te creo nada—dijo incrédula la diosa de esa era.

—Esa armadura, oh mierda. Ella es la saintia original, más respeto—le dio un zape Saori a su otro yo y esta se sobó la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!—.

—Por tonta, ella es la guerrera mitológica Buho. Su función es de la mensajera de Athena y sólo responde ante ella—.

—¿Cómo es que el Santuario no tiene idea de su existencia?—preguntó Sage bastante intranquilo con esto.

—Porque los santos de oro pueden revelarse en contra de Athena en alguna era. Si eso pasaba y no había de otra, yo me haría cargo de la situación. No confío en los Patriarcas—declaró con severidad la mujer.

—Malditos traumas de la niñez—murmuró Saori recordando a Saga.

—¿Por qué no se parece Tenma a usted?—pidió saber Sasha no muy convencida.

—Salió igualito a su padre—.

—Ese no fue mi caso—mencionó Seiya recordando a su padre gigoló anciano.

—Ni el nuestro—alegaron los demás santos de bronce.

—Yo ni lo conocí, soy adoptada—recalcó Shoko en depresión.

En ese momento, Partita sintió un olor en particular de Saori y la olfateó y después fue a donde estaba Seiya seguir oliendo. Después de eso, sonrió de forma perversa y miró a Sasha.

—Ara ara, así que al fin una encarnación de Athena cedió a sus impulsos. Que traviesos—dijo divertida la mujer.

—¿Hay un olor para eso?—se olfateó Saori algo extrañada.

—Hueles a hombre en celo, seño… Ah si, ya no eres señorita. ¿Puedo llamarla solamente Athena? Así que en el futuro del que me habló Kairos, la diosa virgen cedió al amor de su eterno guardián. Deberías aprender algo de su otro yo, Tenma—.

—¡Yo nunca le haría eso a Sasha, ella es como una hermana para mi!—negó el joven furioso.

—Señora Partita, no se que clase de ideas tiene pero este es el Santuario y nuestra Athena debe conservarse pura por los designios de los dioses—intervino Sage.

—Señor Patriarca, no estoy obligada a obedecer las reglas de este lugar. Sin embargo, mi deber es velar por la felicidad de Athena, Pegaso y Equuleus así que si el mismo Santuario de interpone no voy a tener piedad—.

—¿Espera, dijo Equuleus? Soy la saintia de Equuleus, ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con todo esto?—dijo Shoko viendo esta situación.

—Ah, si. Equuleus es la hermanita menor de Pegaso y la doncella favorita de Athena en los tiempos mitológicos. Eres idéntica a Celeris—.

En ese tiempo, Sasha y Saori abrieron la boca y es que ambas reconocieron de algún lado ese nombre pero no sabían de donde.

—Parece que recordaron ese nombre, ¿cierto? Celeris era el nombre que le dimos a la hermana del Pegaso del mito pero le decíamos Equuleus. Por eso esta niña es muy similar en cuerpo y alma a los santos de Pegaso en todas las eras—.

—Me deben dinero, tenía razón con la teoría de que esta niña es Seiya con tetas—les recordó Ikki a sus amigos.

—¡Oye, eso sí es ofensivo!—reclamó la mencionada.

En ese momento, Partita olfateó a Shoko y ella se dio cuenta de otro particular detalle en la chica y le empezó a susurrar algo.

—Athena ha jugado contigo, ¿nadie lo sabe, verdad?—le dijo muy a lo bajito a la pelirroja que se puso pálida.

—No le diga eso a nadie, quiero ser yo la que lo confiese—le pidió la chica muy nerviosa.

—Más te vale, no quiero que nadie se entere por otra boca—.

Mientras Partita dejó esa charla para después, la saintia estaba incomoda porque tenía un secreto que esconder y es que dos días antes de que se sucediera la invasión al Santuario, ella cedió a los sentimientos de Saori y cruzaron la línea.

Flashback

Debido a la amplia necesidad de proteger el Santuario, los santos de bronce aprovechaban su entrenamiento duro con los santos de esta época y las saintias estaban escoltando a Sasha mientras aprendían algo de lo que se perdió en su futuro.

La única que había quedado resguardando a Saori era la misma Shoko que estaba adiestrando a Saori en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que ella era campeona en artes marciales y la diosa no tenía mucha experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Eres una diosa, deberías poder derrotarme. ¿No que eras la diosa de la guerra?—.

—No hago ejercicio a menudo, necesito un descanso—.

—No soy Seiya para darte descanso. ¡Meteoros de Equuleus!—.

En ese momento, la diosa elevó su cosmos y la onda de poder hizo que la pelirroja se estrellara en la pared de forma estrepitosa.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!—fue corriendo la pelimorada aterrada de que casi mata a su amiga.

—Ay, eso me dolió. Estas progresando mucho, deberías practicar algún ataque súper roto que derrote a tus enemigos—.

—Pero ya tengo mis técnicas especiales—alegó ella.

—¿Cuáles?—.

—Sellar almas, Misophetamenos, dejar ciegos a los que me ven desnuda sin mi consentimiento, transformar en monstruos a las personas, exorcizar gente… ah, creo que solo—.

—¿Alguna otra técnica más útil para pelear?—.

—Oh, mi técnica más poderosa. "Dejarme secuestrar y que Seiya me salve"—le respondió la diosa de forma inocente y le dieron un coscorrón.

—¡Esa no es una técnica!—.

—¡Así gané todas las guerras santas! Bueno, casi todas—recalcó la diosa.

—Haces cosas muy raras, Saori—.

Después de eso, las dos se tomaron un baño en las aguas termales especiales del Santuario y se notaba que Saori estaba tomando bastante condición física después de ser entrenada desde que llegó al pasado.

—La grasa de bebé desapareció, señorita Saori—notó la saintia lavando el cuerpo de su diosa.

—Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo entrenándome, Seiya es incapaz de levantar la mano para simular peleas—.

—No se preocupe, es bueno que usted confíe en mi—.

Este tiempo juntas había hecho que su amistad fuera mucho más cercana y aunque Shoko se resistía a los avances de Saori y sus comentarios, ciertamente ella iba perdiendo terreno en ello y es que por un motivo extraño se sentía más en confianza con su diosa que ninguna otra persona, excepto por Seiya.

—No deberíamos seguir haciendo esto, no me gusta de esa forma. Usted es de Seiya, no tengo esos gustos—le dijo con seriedad la mujer.

—Eso dices tú, lo mismo dije de Seiya y mira como terminé. Además los dioses no tenemos una sexualidad definida como la de los humanos, ¿jamás te dije eso?—.

—No, no me dijo eso ni lo sabía—.

—Eso no importa, te hago una propuesta y estoy segura de que es justa—.

—No me importa su propuesta, no voy a poder corresponderle. A mi quien me gusta es Seiya—reveló la chica y Saori quedó en shock.

—Espera, ¿te gusta Seiya?—dijo incrédula la mujer.

—¿Acaso no puedo evitarlo? Él es mi mayor inspiración para seguir adelante después de lo que me pasó. No le tengo rencor porque él la ama a usted pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta—.

En ese momento, la diosa le tomó un pecho a la saintia y Saori le tapó la boca a su amiga, poniendo una cara sádica repentina.

—Buena jugada, Shoko. Ser mi mejor amiga para acercarte a él. No te culpo, Seiya tiene varias enamoradas pero tu eres la única que me agradas. Y aún así me sigues gustando mucho, es justo que te guste Seiya pero yo salgo perdiendo con esto—le mencionó la deidad con algo de enojo pero diversión al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estas enojada?—.

—Claro que estoy enojada, no me gusta que me guarden secretos. Lo que si te reconozco es que me lo hayas dicho a la cara, eres rebelde pero así me gustas más. Me encanta que se resistan a mi, como Seiya antes de que me enamorara a él. Sería hipócrita de mi parte prohibirte que tengas algo con mi guardián y seria injusto de mi parte. Entonces no tengo otra opción que darte una buena propuesta y no la puedes rechazar—.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?—.

—No voy a impedirte ningún avance con Seiya, tienes mi bendición griega con él. Incluso tener hijos no será de mi incumbencia, no voy a recriminarte nada al respecto. Pero a cambio serás mi juguete—le dejó saber sus intenciones la diosa.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—.

—Ya te dije que me gustas mucho, pero a ti te gusta más Seiya. Te voy a ayudar aunque no me voy a quedar sin algo a cambio. Estoy arriesgando mi relación por tu felicidad, te voy a dar algo de tiempo para pensarlo—finalizó Saori dejando a su guardiana sola en el baño.

Flashback fin

La saintia no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a la diosa y luego a Seiya que estaban juntos como siempre y ella no le había hablado en días desde que eso ocurrió, por lo que su amistad estaba en una de sus etapas difíciles.

—Shoko, en la noche necesito que hablemos a solas. Tienes que darme una respuesta—le susurró en un descuido la diosa con mucha seriedad.

Ella no respondió pero ese asunto fue interrumpido por Partita que tenia en sus manos el reloj de bolsillo de su esposo y tenía la intención de hacerles saber algo al respecto. El artilugio explotó y un doolpanger de Kairos apareció en el sitio poniendo en alerta a todos porque su cosmos era muy maléfico, sobre todo Shion que lo había enfrentado antes.

—Hijo mío, es un gusto verte. Has crecido mucho—le dijo muy burlón el dios humano.

—¿Tú eres mi padre?—preguntó Tenma en shock.

—Así es, eres igual de guapo que yo. No vine a una reunión familiar así que escuchen bien todos. No les agrado y créanme que ustedes a mí tampoco pero tenemos metas en común, así que no tengo más de otra que cooperar. Santos del futuro, no tienen mucho tiempo en el pasado y cuando terminen su trabajo irán de vuelta a su época—les reveló el dios.

—Espera, ¿por qué no tenemos mucho tiempo en este siglo?—preguntó Saori sería.

—El flujo del espacio-tiempo los ve como intrusos. Me está costando mucho trabajo mantenerlos en esta era, pero el futuro que viene con ello valdrá la pena para mi venganza—señaló Kairos.

—¿De que clase de futuro hablas? ¿No deseabas ver destruida la Tierra y a los dioses?—pidió saber Shion al respecto.

—La humanidad no me interesa en lo más mínimo pero odio mucho más a los dioses que me condenaron al olvido. Todos ellos tienen que pagar su atrevimiento por borrarme de la existencia. Sin embargo, mirar a esta Athena corrompida por el odio me gusta, está experimentado lo que yo sentí y eso me pone en la misma sintoniza. El nuevo futuro me gusta más, un futuro donde la diosa Athena es la nueva gobernante del Olimpo y la era del acero iniciará—sonrió malvadamente el dios del tiempo.

—Un segundo, ¿entonces una guerra contra los dioses es inevitable?—preguntó el Patriarca serio.

—Los futuros ahora están bastante inestables con la presencia de una Athena sin línea temporal. Necesito echar un vistazo—.

El sujeto se puso en posición de loto para ponerse en sintoniza con el universo y un flujo de cosmos lo rodeó y este parecía poseído por una fuerza que rivalizaba con la misma naturaleza. Partita ya había visto esto antes pero no de cerca siendo algo nuevo para el resto de los presentes.

—Mi amor, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?—preguntó la mujer a su esposo.

—Di un salto en el tiempo, acabo de ver 14 000 605 resultados y en todas habrá un conflicto en el Olimpo por el año de 1990. Tenía que estudiar los posibles escenarios a los que se deben enfrentar sin tantas pérdidas—les dijo con seriedad el dios del tiempo menor.

—¿Y en cuantos ganamos?—pidió saber Saori.

—En uno—.

—¿Le creen? Podría ser una trampa—mencionó Shiryu desconfiado.

—Oh, no me crean. Pero el único futuro bueno es sin duda el que más me conviene—.

—No está mintiendo, si lo hace le voy a divorciar de él—le recordó severamente Partita a su esposo.

—Ya te dije que lo siento—le reclamó el dios a su esposa

—No te voy a perdonar fácilmente que hayas abandonado a Tenma a su suerte—.

—¿Hay algo más que nos ocultes?—preguntó Shion muy desconfiado.

—Tan astuto como siempre, señor Shion. Efectivamente hay algo tras bambalinas que deben saber, Chronos envió a esta chica a destruir a la Athena del futuro—señaló Kairos a Shaina.

—¿Por qué a mí?—preguntó la peliverde en shock.

—Porque se aprovechó del poder del sello de Esculapio para manipularla y destruir a la Athena que está fuera del tiempo y espacio. Según él su destino es morir decapitada—señaló el dios con burla.

—¿Cómo que yo termino muerta?—pidió saber Saori molesta.

—Originalmente habían dos posibles escenarios que no se alteraban si eliminaba a Shion de la ecuación. El futuro que ustedes vivieron y el otro donde Hades gana la guerra, terminas decapitada y se da una guerra entre Chronos y Zeus que destruye el mismo universo. Sin embargo, este nuevo escenario es aún mejor y a mi hermano mayor no le conviene en lo absoluto. Afortunadamente, ahora no puede manifestarse de forma más fuerte ya que si el interviene empeorará las cosas. Muy posiblemente se fue a dormir de nuevo, ni el sabe que rumbo va a tomar esta nueva línea temporal hasta que llegue el momento—.

—Tengo otra pregunta, ¿tu fuiste el responsable de enviarnos a esta época?—cuestionó Hyoga al respecto.

—No exactamente, fue mi versión del futuro. Vi lo que iba a pasar en ese año y decidió actuar en las sombras para llegar a este momento. Liberé las almas de los santos de oro para que sus recuerdos queden en las armaduras o en el caso del señor Shion y el santo de Libra recuperaran sus memorias. En cuanto a ustedes envié a los más poderosos santos de bronce que quedaban en ese momento. Yo recibí esas memorias unos años antes de que Tenma naciera y allí modifiqué mis planes—explicó a detalle el dios del tiempo.

—Entonces enviaste a Saori al pasado con el fin de que eludiera a Chronos y cambie la línea del tiempo a una mejor—mencionó Sasha consciente de lo que sucedía.

—Ya nos estamos desviando del tema. No desearíamos la ayuda de alguien que ha causado daño al Santuario pero no tenemos opción si el futuro está en peligro. Partita de Búho, vigila bien a tu esposo para que no haga algo a nuestras espaldas—le pidió Sage a la mensajera de Athena.

—De eso no se preocupe, anciano—.

—¿Anciano?—alzó la ceja el Patriarca.

—Ya veo de donde sacó la poca informalidad mi querido Tenma—murmuró Sasha recordando lo confianzudo que era su mejor amigo.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer en este horrible lugar. Eso me recuerda, la señorita Athena de esta era también va a perder la virginidad muy pronto y de la mejor forma, estoy tan orgulloso hijo, será uno de las obras eróticas más grandes de todos los tiempos—se despidió Yoma disipando su doble temporal.

—¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?!—exclamó Tenma rojo de vergüenza.

—¿Mi virginidad?—preguntó Sasha en shock.

—Voy a matar a Yoma, no se si está bromeando o dijo la verdad. Es tan impredecible—suspiró Partita.

—¿Eso era todo lo que vino a decir?—preguntó Ikki sospechando otra intención oculta de la guerrera divina.

—No, pollito chamuscado. Tengo otro mensaje para Athena, Pegaso y Equuleus, quiero que me sigan tienen que saber una cosa muy importante, pero debe ser a solas y no están todos los presentes. Se los haré saber cuando ella llegue—finalizó la reunión la chica yendo a un sitio desconocido.

—Ja, te dijo pollo chamuscado—se burló Hyoga.

—Tú cierra la boca, pato incestuoso—.

—¡Oye, yo no tengo esos sentimientos por mi madre!—reclamó el rubio furioso.

—Ya dejen de pelear, por favor—les pidió Shun.

—Esto de los viajes temporales se está volviendo más confuso—menciono Mii con dolor de cabeza.

—Amen—dijeron todos de acuerdo con ella.

Todos volvieron a sus puestos pero había un asunto pendiente en la noche ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad hasta el momento. Shoko se quedó en los aposentos de Saori para finalmente darle una respuesta que cambiaría el futuro como lo conocemos para los siguientes siglos.

—Shoko, ¿has tomado tu decisión?—le pidió saber la diosa con una mirada fría.

—No me mires así, Saori. ¿No somos amigas?—le dijo con algo de tristeza la pelirroja

—Ahora solo eres una saintia más bajo mis órdenes. A ti te gusta Seiya y eso te convierte en mi rival de amores, una más del montón. No puedo tratarte como amiga si rechazas mis sentimientos también, eso sería injusto. Yo te quiero demasiado, pero no puedo verme débil si me haces a un lado como diosa y amiga—le respondió con total seriedad la pelimorada.

—¡Si yo acepto, no me vas a odiar? Tú eres muy importante para mí, mi vida te pertenece desde que mi hermana mayor me encomendó tu protección y hemos superado muchos dolores. ¿Si acepto, seguiremos como amigas?—.

—No lo sé, no quiero perderte a ti. Ya he perdido demasiado en estos meses, no quisiera que terminemos así. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero arrepentirme de nada si algo nos pasa—le confesó la diosa tratando de ser fuerte.

—Yo no sé si pueda amarte como tú quieres, te quiero demasiado como amiga. Pero no sé si pueda corresponderte así—.

—Entonces te voy a dar una oferta más simple, solo bésame. Eso es todo, si no te gusta te dejaré en paz aunque me duela. Solo eso voy a pedir—le dio una última proposición la diosa.

—Un solo beso, ¿volveríamos a ser mejores amigas?—.

—No lo creo, no creo que vuelva a ser la misma desde ahora. Sólo bésame y dime que es lo que sientes—.

La verdad es que Shoko era una inexperta en romance y esto sin duda no era parte de su plan. Ella se consideraba una adolescente que le gustaban los chicos pero sin duda Saori era de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo ahora que lo perdió todo. Pasaron por demasiado y lo quería perderla, se sentía demasiado sola en una época que no le correspondía y ahora mismo tenía que definir sus sentimientos.

Así fue como ambas se dieron un beso casto muy largo y delicado que se comenzó a volver más rápido e intenso, y para sorpresa de la saintia no quería detenerse realmente. ¿Estaba empezando a disfrutarlo?

A decir verdad, Saori besaba demasiado bien y ella era una inexperta pero parecía que la diosa llevaba el ritmo de la acción. No le estaba desagradando en lo absoluto como pensaba en un principio y sintió bastante amor de parte de su mejor amiga hacia su persona.

En el beso, no se sentía atracción sexual sino más bien algo romántico y puro, justo como lo esperaba de una diosa de amor como Athena. No sé había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar de la emoción y a desear más de ese sentimiento.

—Lo siento mucho, Saori. No sabía lo que sentías realmente—empezó a lloriquear la pelirroja ya abrazó a su amiga desconsoladamente.

—Nunca dejaría de amarte, aunque no fuéramos amigas no podría odiarte aunque yo quiera. Mi concepto de amor es demasiado diferente al tuyo, no me he explicado demasiado bien con eso—.

—¿Cómo es que me amas realmente?—.

—Me gusta tu cabello, tan rojo como el rubí. Tus ojos llenos de vida, algo de lo que yo carezco y envidio. Tu sonrisa sincera, una que me hace sonreír de felicidad ante tu bienestar. Tienes tus defectos pero yo soy demasiado ordenada. Me hace falta algo de desorden en mi vida. Te he visto desnudas y cuando me abrazas me siento bastante segura, eres más suave que Seiya. Hay cosas que te puedo decir a ti que me incomodaría contarle a mi guardián. Admiro tu coraje y valentía, algo que a veces me hacen falta y me ha llevado a cometer errores. Hay demasiadas cosas que me gusta y lo que no me gusta, pero no terminaría y aún así es tu verdadero yo—.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi?—.

—Solo que me ames, no pido nada más—.

Después de eso, ambas se acostaron pero se veían a los ojos sin despegar la vista. De vez en cuando se daban algunos besos cortos y castos como reflejando la amistad que ellas tenían desde hace varios meses.

—No importa lo que pase, nunca voy a dejarte de amar. No quiero morir sin arrepentirme de decir lo que siento—.

La saintia había estado escuchando las historias de Saori mientras ella no estaba y las cosas empeoraban. Eso había marcado demasiado su personalidad y su filosofía de vida ahora era de "Haz las cosas ahora que puedes o te vas a arrepentir".

—No voy a abandonarte, desde el día en que nos conocimos mi vida te pertenece—.

—La mía igual—.

El primer paso ya estaba hecho y ambas se quedaron dormidas juntas sin saber que esta decisión cambiaría su destino en gran manera. Además aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer en el pasado y en el nuevo futuro.

Al día siguiente, Sasha recibió un mensaje importante: Una de sus guerreras había vuelto del Lejano Oriente, específicamente Japón para integrarse a sus filas pero la sorpresa es que era una saintia y específicamente su constelación era Equuleus, la que debería ser antecesora de Shoko que escoltaba a Saori.

Ella la mandó a traer a su presencia ya que como saintia ella debería ser de su escolta pero necesitaba conocerla. Así pues, la chica que cubría su rostro con una capucha se inclinó ante la diosa de forma respetuosa para ofrecerle sus servicios.

—Al fin has vuelto de tu entrenamiento, saintia de Equuleus—saludo de modo formal el Patriarca Sage

—Es un gusto conocerlos, lord Patriarca, señorita Athena. Me integraré a las filas del Santuario para protegerla con mi vida, mi nombre es Kintalpa de Equuleus—.

Ella descubrió su rostro y Athena vio con consternación que esta niña era idéntica a Shoko, por lo que estaba empezando a tener miedo de lo que pasaba.

—¿Dijiste que eras japonesa?—.

—Así es, vengo de entrenar con los mejores espadachines y estuve un tiempo bajo el servicio de un Señor Feudal pero me hice Ronin después de que fui elegida como una saintia de Equuleus y esta me dijo que viniera a Grecia. Además, mis dioses me encomendaron dos de sus más grandes tesoros—.

En ese momento, ella enseñó dos katanas sumamente brillantes que emitían un aura divina que era superior a la Excalibur de El Cid y las armas de Libra por mucho.

—Señorita Kintalpa, el Santuario no usa armas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario—le comentó Sage a la pelirroja.

—No se alarme, las dos espadas divinas pueden usarse como armas espirituales o como una armadura en caso de ser necesario—.

—A mi me agrada más de esa forma, ¿Qué son esas katanas?—preguntó Sasha interesada.

—La arma divina que me eligió es la Espada de Totsuka que es portada originalmente por el dios de las tormentas y los mares Susanoo, que le fue heredada del dios creador Izanagi. Es la más antigua de las 4 Espadas legendarias de Japón—.

—¿Qué hay de esa otra?—.

—Podría decirse que está es su arma hermana, la Espada Kusanagi. Se dice que el dios Susanoo la consiguió al derrotar a una bestia llamada Yamata no Orochi. Esta espada fue obsequiado a la diosa del sol Amaterasu quien además es su hermana gemela como una ofrenda de paz por una pelea que ellos tuvieron. La misma arma me dijo que mi onichan espiritual debía obtenerla para empuñarla—.

—¿Onichan?—dijo Sage confundido pero rápido cayó en cuenta de la frase.

—Mi onichan guerrero, mi superior debe estar cerca. Siento su presencia, una muy similar a la mía. Él es el elegido para portar esta espada sagrada que ninguna otra iguala—.

En la casa de Capricornio, un santo dorado estornudó y tuvo en presentimiento de que alguien estaba queriendo ocupar su lugar como el mejor espadachín del Santuario. Por su parte, Sasha estaba en un apuro y tenía la sensación de que debía vigilar bien a esta saintia.


	10. Chapter 10

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado (web novel)

Capítulo 10 Más confesiones

Por su parte, Saori estaba sola en una parte secreta del Santuario mientras trataba de olvidar un poco su situación sentimental. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer ahora ya que estaba en un callejón sin salida pero tenía que resolverlo poco a poco.

—Nos volvemos a ver, diosa Athena. O debería decir Saori Kido—escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

La diosa sacó su Nike y alzó su cosmos bastante agresivamente al ver de quien se trataba y era precisamente a alguien que no quería ver ahora.

—Tú, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre humano? ¿Acaso tú también?—dijo con odio la mujer.

Ahora mismo estaba cara a cara con la diosa Artemisa que de alguna manera estaba en el Santuario sin ser detectada pero lo raro era ver a su lado a Toma de Icaro.

—¿Ustedes también vinieron al pasado?—.

—Diosa Athena, puedo explicar bien esta situación—escuchó una voz conocida la chica.

—¿Marin? ¿Qué haces con Artemisa? ¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó ahora Saori quedando más confundida.

—Ni yo sé cómo viajé al pasado. Cuando desperté estaba en el Olimpo con mi hermano, Artemisa está de nuestro lado—alegó la santo de Águila.

—Señorita Athena, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo pero la señora Artemisa quiere hablar de forma pacífica con usted—pidió el ángel de la diosa de la Luna.

—Yo te creo, pero Nike no—alzó su báculo Saori muy desconfiada.

—Sé que cometí un error en el futuro pero tienes que escucharme. Simpatizo con tus propósitos, quiero charlar de forma pacífica—le dijo la rubia con su frialdad acostumbrada.

—Señorita Artemisa, es hora de que sonría un poco—le aconsejó el joven.

—¿Sonreír, que es eso?—preguntó la diosa.

—Siempre tienes un palo en el culo, ¿le estás pidiendo a Artemisa que sonreía?—alegó Athena con humor ácido.

—Estoy trabajando en eso, hago lo que Seiya haría. Demonios, desearía que estuviera aquí—suspiró Marin que no era la mejor en el tema.

—Ah no, Seiya no es un payaso de los dioses. Habla rápido, Artemisa. ¿Por qué no me has delatado? Supongo que tuviste tiempo suficiente para ir con el chisme a nuestro padre—.

—Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque quería obtener unas respuestas. La saintia de Equuleus debió contarte lo que ocurrió en el momento en que Apolo destruyó el universo. Cuando llegué al pasado, quería investigar por mi cuenta algunas cosas pero me fue muy difícil. Nuestro padre nos oculta información importante, no confío en él ahora. Apolo fue capaz de ocultarme varias cosas que yo ignoraba, pero logré averiguar una cosa muy importante—declaró la diosa con su aire de elegancia y serenidad acostumbradas.

—¿Qué cosa?—.

—Conozco tu Profecía con respecto al reinado del Olimpo pero quise averiguar con alguien quien no sirve al padre de los dioses. Me refiero a Gea, la madre Tierra—reveló la rubia.

—¿Qué averiguaste?—.

—Ella reveló que el Asesino de Dioses y la Cazadora de Dioses serían los que derrocarían para que su diosa amada ocupará el trono—declaró la deidad.

—Espera, ¿Cuántos borregos mataste para eso?—preguntó Saori bastante contrariada.

—Los suficientes para una barbacoa—alegó Marin.

—La Profecía de Metis cambió bastante, mi madre me dijo que un hermano mío mataría a Zeus—.

—Tengo entendido que Seiya es el Asesino de Dioses pero, ¿quién es la Cazadora de Dioses?—pidió saber la santo de Águila.

—Shoko—.

—¿Esa niña? No sé porque no me sorprende, es tan estúpida como Seiya. Casi parecen hermanos—suspiró la mujer.

—Deberías sentirte orgullosa, entrenaste a mis dos guardianes más queridos. Debería levantarte un monumento pero no soy albañil—bromeó Athena.

—Así que mis sospechas son verdad, ya no eres virgen. Hueles a sexo, lujuria y sodomización. No sé qué le ven a eso, es antihigiénico—mencionó Artemisa seria.

—Deberías probarlo algún día, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—.

—No estoy interesada en las relaciones sexuales. Apenas estoy tolerando que tengas algo con humanos pero no haré lo mismo que tú—.

—¿Es tu opinión o lo que Zeus te dijo?—preguntó ahora Saori.

—Yo misma pedí ser virgen cuando era una niña, no quería terminar como Afrodita—.

—¿Estas segura? ¿Cómo no sabes que nuestro padre te manipuló? Él haría lo imposible por conservar su poder, eres de las más poderosas de los dioses. ¿Por es tan importante que permanezcamos virgen? No tiene sentido si mi padres y tíos son unos promiscuos. Hasta Apolo ha tenido muchas amantes, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellos y nosotras?—.

—Dame tu punto, Athena—.

—Hace no mucho tuve un sueño con mi madre que me decía que si me deshacía de mi virginidad, mi poder sería liberado. No me sorprendería que Zeus detectara tu poder oculto y te manipuló para que pidieras un deseo específico para eso. Conozco bien que Hera te odia pero no comprendo porque Apolo es más fuerte que tu si nacieron el mismo día. Solo hay una diferencia entre ambos y es que tú eres pura. Ahora mismo soy más fuerte que tú y por mucho, no sientes amor por los humanos excepto quizás por ese joven que tomaste a tu cargo—.

—¿Pides que deje mi virginidad? Es lo que me identifica como diosa, si Zeus o Apolo se dan cuenta puedo darme por muerta—mencionó la diosa alzando la voz.

—Tienes con quien perder la virginidad, ¿no es así Toma? Ya no estamos en los tiempos del mito, las costumbres están cambiando y yo ya no soy la Athena que conociste. Si te estancas en tus ideologías vas a ser infeliz, ¿te puedo proponer un trato?—.

—¿Qué clase de trato?—.

—Quiero que te pongas en mis zapatos un tiempo, vive un tiempo con Toma como mujer no como diosa y veras bastante la diferencia—.

—¿Y que voy a ganar con eso? Una diosa no tiene que rebajarse a lo que un humano tiene que vivir, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?—le pregunto con desdén la mujer.

—Me juzgaste por mis sentimientos a los humanos, quiero que vivas como uno. Tú mismas vas a darme la razón cuando llegue el momento—.

—No tengo que seguir escuchando, vámonos Ícaro. Santo de Águila, has lo que quieras a partir de ahora—finalizó la diosa sería yéndose del sitio.

—Marin, creo que es mejor que vayas a vigilar a Artemisa. No creo que vaya a delatarme pero si ella se decide a hacer lo que yo creo, va a estar bastante indefensa—.

—Cómo usted diga, dele mis saludos a Seiya. ¿Esta vivo?—pidió saber la santo de Plata.

—Seiya es una cucaracha humana—.

—Eso lo dice todo, me voy. Algo me dice que mi hermano no va a salir bien parado de esto, espero que no lo viole—murmuró esto último preocupada.

Flashback

Esto había pasado ya hace un tiempo pero Marin jamás pensó que Artemisa se tomaría en serio las cosas y en secreto ella dejó sus obligaciones en la Luna para tomarse unas vacaciones en el mundo humano, sin que sus ángeles lo supieran.

—¡¿Quiero más pudin?! ¡¿Dónde está mi pudin?!—exclamó la diosa furiosa.

—¡No hay pudin hasta que haga sus obligaciones!—reclamó la santo de Plata muy molesta.

—¡No cuestiones a una diosa como yo!—.

—¡Oblígame, perra!—.

Para encubrirse en el lugar ya que la armadura de Aguila quedó borrada de la existencia y otro usuario existía en esta era, Marin había recibido una la Glory de Deadalos, curiosamente estaba relacionada a la de su hermano menor. Aún así, no dudaría en abandonar este puesto en cuanto volvieran a su época.

—Señora Artemisa, aquí tiene su pudin—llegó Touma como un sirviente fiel.

—Lo quiero en mi boca—.

—¡No sea perezosa y cómaselo sola!—regañó Marin a la diosa.

—Para eso tengo ángeles, esa comida no va a comerse sola—alegó la rubia de forma egoísta.

—Touma, no consientas tanto a tu diosa. Debes darte a respetar como su guardián—.

—No la escuches Touma, si haces lo que digo te dejaré lamer mis pies—alegó la hermana de Athena.

—Estas enferma, y yo creía que Saori tenía gustos raros—murmuró la mujer.

Por lo que le había contado Seiya, la diosa Athena de niña era bastante caprichosa y ahora era bastante amigable, no como Artemisa que hacía lo que se le antojaba solo por ser una diosa. ¿Cómo le había hecho Seiya para domar a Saori?

—Diosa Artemisa, ya ha comido demasiado por el día de hoy—.

—¡Yo quiero más pudin!—.

—Va a engordar si sigue comiendo—alegó el guardián.

—No, las diosas no engordan—refunfuñó la rubia.

—La verdad si ha subido de peso—mencionó Marin para molestar.

—¡Retira tus palabras, gallina roja!—.

—Inténtalo si puedes, diosa estirada—.

—¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear! Parecen mujeres—dijo el sujeto pero vio que cometió una equivocación con esa frase.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—le hablaron las dos con sed de sangre, una con un arco con flecha de oro y la otra con sus Meteoros activos.

—Hades, te encomiendo mi alma—.

Al sonido de la canción Dorime, Touma fue severamente lastimado por la furia femenina en todo su esplendor y de milagro no murió.

—No es para tanto, Seiya ha aguantado peores palizas—alegó Marin al respecto.

—No es para envidiar—.

Si algo le enojaba al ángel de Artemisa era que su hermana usara de ejemplo a Seiya de Pegaso para compararlo y es que siendo su hermana mayor era una punzada para su orgullo esta acción desde que le dio una paliza hace tiempo.

—¿En que soy diferente a Seiya?—preguntó con irritación el sujeto.

—Es un imbécil de primera, no tiene modales y es terco como ninguno peor aún así no sabe rendirse y eso es su mejor cualidad. Además sabe poner en su lugar a su diosa cuando es necesario, no como tú que te la pasas consintiéndola. No es más que una malcriada con aires de grandeza con poderes rotos, con razón Athena se alejó de los dioses—se alejó la mujer.

—¡No digas esas blasfemias!—reclamó Artemisa iracunda.

—No soy la adecuada para decirlo pero aunque seas una diosa poderosa no le llegas a los talones a Athena. Ella si se esfuerza por crear vínculos con nosotros, escuché cada estupidez pero jamás te he visto intentar hacer algo al respecto. No te mereces esa devoción de mi hermano, es la relación más tóxica que he visto hasta ahora—.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo cuando ella se fue y Marin no quería estar de verdad acá. Quería ir a ver cual era la situación con su alumno ya que debería estar en problemas pero la verdad extrañaba que Aioria no estuviera aquí para animarla un poco.

—¿Volveré a verte?—.

Aún estaba bastante fresca la muerte de su mejor amigo en su memoria y ahora que había retrocedido esto cambiaría pero él ya no la reconocería de seguro.

—¿Hay alguien a quien quieras volver a ver?—preguntó Touma que quería hablar con su hermana.

—No es algo que te interese—.

—¿Estabas enamorada de alguien?—pidió saber el sujeto.

—No le digas esto a nadie, a mi me gustaba un amigo del Santuario pero ahora está muerto. O más bien no ha nacido, es complicado—.

—¿Ah, en serio?—preguntó el joven.

—Bueno, jamás dije sobre lo nuestro en público. El Santuario era un asco en esos días, él era 4 años mayor que yo pero me hacía sentirme bien. No tuve mucho tiempo para estar deprimida, tu diosa atacó la Tierra solo unas semanas más tarde y pues ahora estamos metidos en esto—.

—¿Lo extrañas?—.

—Sí pero no es tiempo de llorar sobre la leche derramada. Me voy a descansar—se despidió la mujer y dejó a su hermano solo.

En otro sitio, Hyoga estornudó y tenía el presentimiento de que alguien se burlaba de alguna de sus frases pero olvidó el asunto. Estaba acostado en una especie de sofá con su compañera Katja ya que recibían tratamiento psicológico diario con Degel de Acuario.

—Hyoga, ¿has dejado de soñar con tu madre?—preguntó curioso el santo de oro.

—Sí, ya no pienso tanto en ella—.

—Felicidades, Hyoga. Has progresado, ¿te gustan las mujeres?—.

—Claro que sí, soy ruso—alegó el rubio.

—¿Cuáles son tu tipo?—.

—Rubias hermosas de ojos azules, de preferencia que sean de lugares fríos—.

—¡Espera, aléjate de mi!—respondió molesta Katja.

—Un momento, tu mamá era así, ¿verdad?—preguntó el santo de oro molesto.

—¡No has superado a tu madre, señor Complejo de Edipo!—reclamó aterrada la saintia.

—Mami, ¿por qué me dejaste? Solo era un niño inocente, ¡torito!—gritó en llanto el rubio.

—¿Qué hay de ti, señorita Katja? ¿Aún no superas tu enamoramiento por ese tal Saga?—preguntó ahora Degel.

—Soy mucho más madura que este ganso con Edipo—.

En ese momento, llegó Aspros que iba a la Sala del Patriarca pero le dio miedo la mirada de deseo y lujuria que tenía la saintia que lo veía con ojos de "Cógeme" y se fue corriendo.

—¿Decías?—se la quedó mirando Hyoga con molestia.

—¡No han avanzado en su progreso como pacientes! ¡Tienen que dejar esas obsesiones! Dan miedo—los regañó el santo serio.

—¡Soy una saintia patética! ¡Saori me ha regañado tantas veces por eso!—empezó a quejarse muy sentimental la rubia.

—Al menos has admitido lo primero—.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, macho opresor?!—.

—Eso del feminismo es en contra de la Madre Rusia, ingenua—le recordó el sujeto.

—Odio cuando tienes razón—.

—¿Qué es eso de madre Rusia?—preguntó Degel sin entender eso.

—Ah, si sobrevives lo entenderás en unos 30 años—alegó Katja haciendo cálculos.

Ya después de su sesión con su maestro, el par de santos de hielo caminaban hacia abajo en el Santuario. Los dos habían hecho una buena amistad ya que tenían gustos, creencias y hasta fetiches similares al parecer.

—Lamento lo de hace rato, me pasé con lo que dije de tu madre. No tengo derecho a decir eso, después de todo yo también se que es perder a alguien—suspiró la chica.

—Mencionaste una vez lo de tu hermana, dijiste que se llamaba Mariya—.

—Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer la mató con muchas de mis amigas allí. Aún no pienso en el día en que debí estar allí, ella no tenía la culpa de nada—le contó con bastante seriedad y nostalgia sobre lo ocurrido hace unos meses.

—Lamento eso—.

—No importa, Erda le tiene más rencor a él que yo. No la culpo, lo único que deseo es volverla a ver—susurró la rubia.

En ese momento, un mini Hyoga con una armadura Sappuri versión divina apareció en el hombro izquierdo del santo con mucha malicia.

—Abrázala y sedúcela, pierde tu virginidad ahora—le dijo el mini pato negro.

Por otro lado, salió un chibi Hyoga en el hombro izquierdo versión divina que quería refutar las malas ideas de su contraparte malvada.

—No Hyoga, tu mami dijo que eso no se hace—.

En ese momento, el mini Hyoga malvado desapareció y fue reemplazado por una versión chibi malvada de Natassia, su madre que no tenía buenas intenciones.

—Es tu oportunidad, hijo mío. Dame nietos—alegó la rubia.

Ya después de que los pensamientos chibis del ganso desaparecieran, el rubio decidió tocar el hombro de su compañera y darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Ya verás que todo va a salir bien. La has pasado pésimo como todos nosotros pero te aseguro que vamos a arreglar esta situación. Yo quisiera que mi madre esté bien en el futuro y tu hermana también, así que vamos a darlo todo. No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada—le animó como pudo el inexperto rubio.

—No soy un perro para que me acaricies la cabeza—alegó la rusa.

—¿Lo dejo de hacer?—.

—No te he dicho que te detengas—.

Aunque no era precisamente algo que debía de hacer por su cargo como saintia, ella recordó una charla que tuvo con Athena no hace mucho sobre su situación con los hombres.

Flashback

Las saintias no habían dejado su deber de cuidar de Saori no sólo por su lealtad sino por amistad pero eso no significaba que le plantearan algunas cosas a futuro.

—¿Qué cosa dijo, señorita Saori?—preguntó Erda confundida.

—Cuando era la época del mito, las sacerdotisas y saintias de Athena debían conservar su virginidad por consagrar su deseo. Sin embargo, desde este momento les pido que ignoren esa orden, ya no soy virgen así que ustedes ya no están obligadas a permanecer puras—declaró Saori.

—Esto lo dice por Seiya, ¿verdad?—preguntó Mii con leve resentimiento.

—Así es, lo digo por Seiya. He sido bastante egoísta como diosa, no las quiero obligar a que sacrifiquen su oportunidad de amar a quien sea por permanecer pura ante mis ojos. A partir de ahora derogo esa ley a ustedes, si lo desean pueden hallar el amor o permanecer pura, esa es su decisión—declaró Saori con seriedad.

Flashback fin

Aunque la Athena de esta era no dijo acerca de esta decisión, a la que debían obedecer era a Saori realmente. Su decisión de amar la usaría en el momento pero la verdad es que aún no conseguía superar esa obsesión por Saga de Géminis.

—¿En serio te gustan las mujeres que se parezcan a tu madre?—preguntó con curiosidad la saintia.

—No lo sé, supongo que es un fetiche mío. Pero no significa que pueda encontrar a alguien que no sea así. Mi maestro Camus me lo dijo varias veces, ese asunto aún me sigue doliendo pero ya no es tanto problema, pero ahora que podría arreglar ese detalle es tentador volver a verla—mencionó el chico.

—¿Conociste a Saga? ¿Al bueno?—preguntó curiosa la rubia.

—No tanto, solo lo vi pocas veces. Sin ese lado malvado, era tan bueno y noble que se le comparaba a Athena pero dudo que tuviera un espacio para amar a una mujer como tú quisieras. Son de la clase de personas que ponen encima su deber a toda costa encima de su vida—opinó el joven.

—Supongo que no tengo esperanza alguna de conquistarlo, ¿verdad?—suspiró resignada.

—Es más fácil que Seiya gane el premio Novel de Física a que tengas una oportunidad con Saga, lo dice alguien que ha visto de cerca a varias personas que han amado de verdad a alguien sin rodeos—.

—¿Cómo quienes?—.

—Por ejemplo, Ikki sigue amando con locura a Esmeralda, su novia muerta. Ambos se correspondían pero terminó de forma trágica. Estoy seguro de que ha pensado seriamente en ella ahora que estamos en esta era. Shun ha mencionado bastantes veces a una amiga en la Isla de Andromeda, supongo que es su crush. Seiya sin duda ya ha progresado con Saori y los dos de muestran bastante afecto que hasta me da diabetes. Shiryu hasta formó una familia con la hija del Señor Dohko, aún me sorprende que no haya sido asesinado—.

—¿Y tú no has conseguido novia?—.

—Necesito resolver mis problemas personales antes de eso, no quisiera involucrar a nadie en esto—mencionó el sujeto.

—Supongo que tienes razón, los dos estamos bastante dañados pero tu estas peor que yo—admitió Katja.

Mientras tanto, Mii se concentraba en una especie de cascada con el fin de despejar su mente. Al averiguar que su signo era Libra, Dohko le había dado unos consejos de cómo dominar mejor su cosmos y esto le servía para calmar su mente.

—Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Shiryu. ¡¿Por qué siempre te quitas la camisa a la menor oportunidad?! ¡Estas frente a una dama!—reclamó la rubia molesta.

—Ah, perdón. Es la costumbre—alegó el joven sin hacer mucho caso.

A diferencia de las demás saintias, ella si había estado más al pendiente de los santos de bronce desde poco antes del Torneo Galáctico. Aunque se había tomado la excusa de que debía vigilar a los sujetos que no le tenían mucha confianza a Saori, la verdad es que no deseaba mucha cercanía de su parte a ellos para que su diosa no se fijará en alguno de ellos y quedarsela para ella sola.

Sin embargo, todo el plan se fue cuesta abajo desde que Athena las mandó a entrenar con Marin de Aguila y así estuvo ausente varias semanas sin saber que eso fue suficiente para que Saori quedara flechada por el santo de Pegaso.

—Concéntrate más, ¿algo te tiene poco tranquila, verdad?—preguntó el sujeto serio.

—Solo dime una cosa. ¿Qué tiene Seiya que yo no? ¿Por qué ella se tuvo que fijar en alguien tan poco refinado como él?—pido saber la chica muy molesta.

—Ah, eso. ¿Te gusta Saori? No sabía que eras de esas—mencionó el Dragón divertido.

—Oye, no te confundas. Me gustan los hombres pero es que Saori es tan… siento que se roba mi heterosexualidad. Ay no sé, no termino de entender porque alguien tan perfecta como ella quedó flechada por alguien tan opuesto—.

—Si supieras—sonrió el sujeto sentándose a lado de su compañera y ella se alejo un poco porque el santo andaba sin camisa.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? ¿Qué Saori ya no me quiere y qué le di los mejores años de mi vida para que se fije en alguien así?—murmuró la maid molesta.

—Bueno, tal vez jamás has sido de su tipo—.

—Disculpa pero conozco a Saori. Soy su mejor amiga, ¿por qué jamás me dijo eso? Yo podría haber cambiado para que me acoplara a sus preferencias, ese es mi deber. Yo soy su maid, haría lo que sea oír ella, ¿ya no me necesita?—suspiró la rubia.

—Creo que ya sé cual es tu problema. Tienes un complejo de Saori, estás peor que Hyoga con su madre—alegó el joven.

—¡No te burles de mí!—dijo molesta la chica.

—No estoy burlándome de ti, de verdad tienes un complejo muy fuerte con ella. No es que la ames, sino que tu vida personal gira demasiado en ella. No estás molesta porque Seiya te haya robado el amor de Saori, lo que te enoja es que ella se independizó demasiado y tome sus propias decisiones—.

Mii había pasado desde los 9 años con Saori y su vida había sido ella prácticamente desde que dejó a su familia. Tal vez era la culpa de perder a uno de sus amigos de la infancia en Suiza que generó este comportamiento pero la verdad es que le sorprendía que Shiryu haya dado en el punto.

—Soy bastante patética, ¿verdad?—sonrió nerviosa la saintia.

—Al menos no eres como cierto amigo de sexualidad dudosa y dependiente de su hermano mayor—.

En otro lado, Shun estornudó y se veía que estaba entrenaba duro en las técnicas de Virgo que eran muy diferentes a la suya pero había visto que Xiaoling tenía más afinidad a esta clase de entrenamiento por una extraña razón.

—No pensé que una saintia tuviera bastante destreza en las técnicas de Virgo—mencionó Asmita notando que la china flotaba en posición de loto.

—¿Por qué a ella le sale más fácil que a mi?—preguntó Shun curioso.

—Porque ella es una cabeza hueca, le es más fácil despejar su cabeza—alegó el rubio.

—Entiendo—.

—Tu cosmos es mucho más grande que el mío si lo deseas, de lo que me ha contado la Athena del futuro fuiste un yorishiro. Eres sin duda más cercano a un dios que otro santo de Virgo—admitió el rubio.

—Ahora que lo dices, a veces siento que Hades aún sigue dentro de mí. ¿Podría volver a ser poseído?—.

—Lo dudo, Hades siempre se prepara para poseer a sus yorishiros y tú ya estás descartado ya que lograste sacarlo de tu cuerpo por Athena. Sin embargo, ganaste algo de su poder innato por tener su cosmos divino o más bien sus residuos. Si nos ponemos a compararlo serias algo similar a los míticos semidioses griegos como Hércules o Perseo—.

—¿Entonces me voy a volverme emo y haré guerras santas cada dos siglos?—preguntó alarmado el peliverde.

—Tampoco exageres, aunque podrías ser capaz de revivir gente. No lo sé, estoy divagando—.

—Tengo mucha hambre—empezó a decir Xian babeando y aun estaba flotando en el aire.

—Su método es ortodoxo pero le funciona bien—suspiró el santo dorado algo cortante por lo que notaba.

Ahora pasamos a otro lado, un sitio muy especifico donde el santo de Géminis Deuteros residía y es que ahora que su hermano estaba de vuelta y en tratamiento psicológico por quien sabe quien. Sin embargo, había recibido la visita de dos sujetos inesperados.

—¡Por el amor de Athena, hace un montón de calor!—se quejó Erda muy acalorada.

—No aguantas nada, yo no siento calor—declaró Ikki que ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

—Yo no soy un pollo chamuscado como tú—.

—¡Repite eso!—.

—Bienvenidos a la isla Kanon, no estaba seguro de tener alumnos pero el Patriarca insistió demasiado que no pude negarme. Por cierto, te agradezco que hayas ayudado a liberar de su maldición a mi hermano mayor—dijo Deuteros serio pero amable.

—Mientras no hagas algo como irte con Poseidón no hay problema—respondió el Fenix recordando a Kanon.

—Por dios, me estoy muriendo—se veía a Erda sudar a balas.

—¿Qué clase de saintia de fuego eres? No debería afectarte el calor—dijo el santo dorado algo cortante.

—¡Yo soy una damita, perros teiboleros!—empezó a quejarse la chica.

—Desde el momento en que llegaste a ser saintia, te condenaste sola. Ahora vas a saber como es ser un santo de verdad—empezó a sonreír cruelmente Ikki.

—Mami—.

Seiya de Pegaso había tenido un duro entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Sísifo de Sagitario que había sido todo menos amable pero ahora entendía mejor lo que implicaba el uso del Séptimo Sentido a mayor grado que antes.

Sin embargo, después de sufrir unas heridas menores iba de camino a su lugar de descanso cuando en el lugar se veía a Partita de Buho en el lugar encima del techo sin mucho que hacer.

—Aun tengo problemas para identificar el cosmos de Tenma contigo presente, es idéntico al tuyo—señaló la mujer bajando del techo.

—¿Usted es la mensajera de Athena?—preguntó Seiya recordando a la mujer.

—Así es, Partita a tus órdenes—.

El cosmos de la pelinegra era bastante inmenso y Seiya lo media como similar al de los Dioses Gemelos en cuestión de niveles.

—¿Qué tal tu situación actual con tu Athena?—.

—Bien, eso creo. Hemos pasado de todo pero aún así superaremos esto y volveremos a nuestra época—le dijo decidido el castaño.

—Me recuerdas más al Pegaso original que mi propio hijo. Aunque son la misma alma, tienes más agallas. Sin embargo, no te confíes demasiado—le sonrió la saintia original al joven.

—¿De que habla?—.

—El santo de Pegaso no es el único consentido de Athena. Si es su guerrero más fiel pero existe alguien más que tiene su mismo afecto, alguien de la estirpe de Medusa y Poseidón—le advirtió Partita seria.

—No entiendo nada, ¿Quién es Medusa?—.

—Eres bastante ignorante, Medusa es la madre de Pegaso. Es una larga y desafortunada historia con Athena desde tiempos mitológicos. La única persona que rivaliza por el afecto de la diosa de la guerra está muy relacionada contigo desde la época del mito y está más cerca de los que tú crees—.

—¿Es alguno de mis amigos? Tal vez es Shun, los más tímidos son los menos sospechosos—pensó en voz alta pero Partita se veía irritada.

—Ese niño apesta a Hades, ¿es la siguiente persona en ser usada por el dios del Inframundo? Bueno, él definitivamente no es—.

—Oh, ya sé. Es Ikki, es un chico malo. A todas las niñas les gustan los sujetos así—.

—No estas ni cerca—.

—Ah ya, Hyoga es un hombre frío pero de buenos sentimientos. A las chicas les gustan los chicos sensibles—alegó el castaño.

—¡Mucho menos es él!—.

—¿Entonces es Shiryu? Pero está con Shunrei, ¿le está siendo infiel? Debo hablar con él—.

En ese momento, ella le dio un coscorrón al joven porque parecía que no era el tipo de personas a la que les dieras pistas ya que no las captarían ni en un millón de años.

—¡Es una mujer de la que hablo!—exclamó furiosa la mensajera divina.

—¡¿Dijiste mujer?! ¡¿Acaso dices que Saori es yuri?!—reclamó Seiya horrorizado.

—Bueno, todos los dioses de la estirpe de Athena son bisexuales. Su padre tiene un amante en los cielos que le sirve de copero, Apolo tuvo tres hombres como sus novios y así podría contarte más y más—.

—Necesito aire, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Saori haciendo yuri. Ella no haría eso, ¿o sí?—dudó el joven de su afirmación recordando algo recientemente.

Flashback

En uno de sus días en que aún estaban en Italia, Seiya había terminado de entrenar con Shoko reforzando lo aprendido en estos meses pero pudo notar que Saori estaba inhalando profundamente las bragas sudadas de la pelirroja y este la miró con cara de extrañeza

—¿Qué haces con eso? Esas bragas no son tuyas—.

—Ah, este. Es que sentí un olor bastante desagradable y quería ver si era malo, lo juro por el de allá arriba—dijo nerviosa la pelimorada.

—¿Zeus?—.

—Mejor evito ese tema, no es algo de lo que te alarmes. Ve a tomar un baño, te alcanzo luego—.

Flashback fin

Seiya recordaba que ese día tuvo sexo en el baño y fue espectacular pero a veces veía que Saori se traía algo demasiado raro con Shoko.

—No me digas que…—interrumpió su frase el chico pero recordó algo más explícito.

Flashback

Algunos días antes del incidente con Alone, Seiya había ido con Saori y Shoko a un lago cercano y tenían algo similar a lo que era un traje de baño en esa época. Sin embargo, Seiya notaba que su novia se le quedaba bien a su amiga de forma extraña.

—Seiya, ¿Qué opinas de Shoko?—preguntó curiosa la diosa.

—¿Ah? No entiendo la pregunta—.

—¿Piensas que es demasiado sexy para su bien?—le hizo ese cuestionamiento y Seiya admitía que la saintia era una chica caliente pero malinterpretó todo y creyó que era una prueba de su fidelidad a ella—Es muy bonita pero tú lo eres más—.

—Hmmm, pues ella tiene lo suyo. Si fuera hombre ella sería mía sin duda—admitió la mujer sonriente y no dejaba de mirarla.

Flashback final

—¡BUAAAAAAH, NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES! ¡AAAAAAAH!—exclamó el castaño y rodaba en el suelo demasiado alarmado por lo sucedido.

—No sé qué hayas recordado pero te diste cuenta de que a tu diosa le atrae Equuleus y no la culpable. Su esencia es la misma que la tuya—alegó Partita.

—Espera, ¿esto ocurre con las encarnaciones de Athena?—preguntó Seiya muy nervioso.

—La verdad sí, pero Saori es la primera en admitirlo abiertamente. Pegaso y Equuleus son hermanos de la misma sangre y alma. No es coincidencia que se parezcan en físico y mentalidad, hasta sus poderes son similares. Me pregunto si le va a ocurrir lo mismo a Sasha, la saintia de Equuleus de esta época ya está aquí—.

Al mismo tiempo que Partita estaba discutiendo con Seiya, se veía a Sasha espiando de forma muy sigilosa a la nueva saintia que había llegado al Santuario. La última frase había dejando intranquila a la diosa y es que dijo que buscaría a su onichan espiritual para formar lazos.

—Si es quien creo que es, olvídalo. Él es mi hermanito postizo, no tuyo—murmuraba entre dientes la mujer.

Kintalpa buscaba con algo de cautela a quien debía portar la espada Kusanagi y esta arma lo estaba guiando hacia su destino.

—Tenma, sigue elevando tu cosmos hasta más allá de tu límite—le ordenaba Dohko a su alumno.

—Maldita sea, me cuesta trabajo—se quejó el castaño que no podía elevar más su poder.

—Aún tienes trabajo que hacer—.

En ese momento, los dos vieron a la chica que tenía una espada y Tenma la confundió con Shoko de Equuleus ya que eran idénticas y fue a saludarla.

—Bien día, señorita Shoko. ¿Qué se te ofrece?—.

—¿Shoko? Has de confundirme con otra persona, mi nombre es Kintalpa de Equuleus. Te he estado buscando, santo de Pegaso—se presentó la chica.

—¿Kintalpa? No entiendo nada—.

—Tenma, creí que entiendo que pasa. Ella es la saintia de Equuleus de esta era—le explicó el santo de oro a su alumno.

—Oh, creo que tuve una confusión. Soy Tenma de Pegaso, mucho gusto—saludó formalmente el joven.

—Eres muy parecido a mi maestro espadachín. Interesante, es perfecto. Ya decía que la arma divina no me mentía, tome su arma entregada por los dioses del oriente al Asesino de Dioses—le comentó la pelirroja inclinándose ante él.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué se inclina?—preguntó el castaño a su maestro.

—Según tu constelación, tú eres su superior. Por eso muestra sus respetos, ¿eres de Japón?—pidió saber el santo de Libra.

—Así es, vengo de allí. Mi estrella guardiana me llamó para poner mis servicios como espadachín a a un nuevo shogun que es la diosa Athena. Los dioses del Oriente me revelaron que estas armas servirían para defender el mundo con la diosa Athena—alegó la mujer.

—Disculpa que te lo diga pero Athena odia las armas. Solo Dohko puede autorizar su uso en situaciones excepcionales—alegó el joven Pegaso.

—Hay muchas formas de usar esta arma además de forma física. Mi onichan debe defender a su líder con mayor eficacia, sé muchos secretos acerca de esta arma. Puedo enseñarte como usarla si me lo permites—.

—Bueno, si no rompo la ley no hay problema—aceptó el sujeto.

Nadie se había dado cuenta pero Sasha hervía de celos y es que la nueva niña se estaba portando genial frente a su querido Tenma pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

—Sasha, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Alone por detrás.

—¡Aaah, me espantaste!—gritó asustada la mujer pero se calmó.

—¿Por qué espías a Tenma con Shoko?—.

—Esa no es Shoko, es la Equuleus de esta era. Es una cínica, se fue directo con mi hermanito y ahora ella quiere ser el suyo. No, no y no, esto no va quedarse así. Yo soy la única hermanita de Tenma—murmuraba demasiado molesta la diosa.

—¿Estas celosa?—.

—Oh, no. Claro que no, Tenma solo me quiere a mi, no aceptaría a una desconocida como su hermanita consentida—dijo confiada la mujer pero parecía demasiado insegura de ello.

—¡Guau, eso se parece a Excalibur!—exclamó asombrado Tenma al ver como su nueva conocida partía a la mitad una roca de forma limpia.

—Onichan, vamos a entrenarte en el manejo de tu espada y juntos venceremos el mal—.

Alone tenía miedo y es que Sasha soltaba un enorme instinto asesino ya que jamás había sentido así de celosa por alguien y menos por Tenma ya que había dado por sentado que nadie se robaría a su hermanito.

—¡No hagas una estupidez, Sasha!—.

—¡Suéltame, nadie se roba a mí hermanito!—forcejeaba la diosa con su hermano humano.

En ese momento, Kintalpa tenía el presentimiento de que había alguien que la quería muerta pero no le importaba. Realmente no le interesaba ser una saintia y obedecer las reglas que esto implicaba. Lo único que aseguraba era proteger y cumplir los caprichos de su señora actual pero iba a dejar descendencia con su superior Tenma ahora que lo había encontrado.

Mientras tanto, el pobre Seiya se había traumado con la acusación de Partita de que Saori estaba muy atraída a Shoko y eso no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. A pesar de que muchas cosas apuntaban a ello, no quería creerlo hasta que no le dijeran la verdad a la cara.

La verdad es que por su educación era una persona muy tradicionalista como todo japonés pero lo único que quería era la felicidad de Saori aunque quería ir tras el fondo del asunto. Para su sorpresa se había topado con la misma Shoko que entrenaba duramente mientras se despajaba de la cabeza sobre el beso que había tenido anoche.

Al ver a Seiya se puso demasiado nerviosa para verlo y se intentó alejar de allí pero fue detenida por el castaño que la interceptó.

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas ahora—.

—¿Ahorita? Saori se va a enojar si me voy demasiado tiempo—le dijo bastante temerosa la pelirroja porque sabía su pecado.

—¿Acaso te has besado con Saori?—le dijo directamente el joven y la chica se quedó muda por un momento pero sabía que no podía ocultar la verdad.

—Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo. Es que… Saori se veía tan frágil y… no puedo evitar sentir cariño. No sé porque lo hice, ni yo sé lo que siento por ella—admitió Shoko rendida ante su superior.

—¿En verdad la amas? Dime lo que sientes en realidad—le habló con toda la seriedad del mundo a su amiga.

—Como amiga la estimo, pero no se si es amor. Es que yo… siento que mi pecho me duele—.

—Creo que te entiendo, cuando Saori y yo nos vivimos a ver después de mucho tiempo nos odiábamos a muerte pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella como loco. Supongo que estas en la misma situación o algo parecido. Lo único que me interesa es la felicidad de Saori y no quiero que la lastimes, no me gusta verla llorar por cualquier motivo—sonrió con pesadez el joven.

—¿Estas enojado conmigo? No te culpo si lo hicieras—.

—Debería odiarte pero no puedo. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero que esto sea motivo de pelea. Estamos hablando de Saori, ya sabes lo llorona que es cuando algo le sale mal—dijo el joven intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Seiya, lo siento por lo que pasó. Juro que no vuelve a pasar, no puedo aceptar la oferta de Saori. No quiero que tengan problemas—.

—Aunque esa sería mi opción, no puedo dejar que mi egoísmo afecte a Saori. Ella te quiere demasiado, Saori no es muy abierta con estos temas a cualquiera—alegó el sujeto algo orgulloso.

—Ya veo—.

—Solo dime una cosa, ¿Qué se sintió besarla?—.

—Fue como estar en el cielo, mis problemas y tristezas desaparecían por un momento—admitió la chica.

—Dicen que los dioses a veces tienen más de un amor ya que son eternos. ¿Crees que por eso Saori se comporte así?—dijo Seiya queriendo la opinión de su amiga.

—Tal vez, ella es una persona de pocos amigos. Aún así, tal vez nuestro concepto de amor y el de ella son muy diferentes, ¿verdad?—.

En ese momento, Shoko recargó su cuerpo con el de Pegaso y este se quedó consternado por esa acción repentina de su amiga.

—El motivo por el que tengo dudas en mi corazón es que me gustas demasiado como hombre—alegó la mujer.

—¿Espera, a que viene ese tema? ¿No que tenias dudas con Saori?—.

—No es que sea lesbiana, aún me siguen gustando los chicos. Pero a ti te gusta mucho más Saori y estoy celosa, demasiado celosa de esa atención. Juro que a veces odiaba a Saori pero cuando se confesó ayer mis sentimientos entregaron en conflicto, de verdad me gustas bastante desde esa vez que nos encontramos en el puente hace meses—se confesó la saintia.

—A ver, a ver, ¿Qué pasó aquí? No estamos hablando de mi, sino de Saori—intento desviar el tema pero la pelirroja empezó a mirarlo de forma dulce y seductora que le dio miedo.

—No soy muy romántica que digamos pero contigo haría una excepción. No me importa compartir si es Saori, ella me dio su aprobación—.

—¡Espera, no podemos hacer esto! ¡Tengo principios!—exclamó el joven nervioso.

—Vamos, no muerdo. Si Athena me besó tu también puedes. Mi vida les pertenece—.

El pobre no podía escapar de allí y Shoko ya le había puesto el ojo al santo que era bastante débil para esos casos. Ya era la tercera vez que alguien se le confesaban pero él tenía ideas de otra clase.

—Me pareces muy bonita y divertida, pero ya estoy saliendo con Saori—.

—¿Y? Ella ya se me confesó y me besó, ¿acaso tú no tienes derecho?—.

—¡Alguien que me ayude!—exclamó el castaño aterrado.

—¡Aléjate de Seiya, perra!—se oyó una voz de furia.

En ese momento, Shoko apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Shaina que se veía muy molesta porque ella hacía avances con el santo de Pegaso y no pudo contener los celos.

—Ah, lo que me faltaba—bufó molesta la saintia.

—Seiya es mío, aléjate de él—.

—¿Dices que es tuyo, y quien lo decidió?—le preguntó en sarcasmo la pelirroja.

—Yo lo decido, perra—.

—Ah sí, ¡¿quieres pelea?!—declaró enojada la chica.

Ambas empezaron a agarrarse de las greñas y Seiya aprovechó para escaparse de allí porque no importaba quien ganaba, él saldría jodido de seguro.


	11. Capítulo Final

Saint Seiya: Los días del futuro pasado

Capítulo final De vuelta al inicio de todo

Los viajeros de tiempo estaban en shock en el Monte Yomotsu como una almas en pena que de no ser por su dominio del cosmos estarían más muertos que vivos. Estaban a un paso de ganar esta guerra y que su futuro estuviera asegurada la paz.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Saori?—preguntó Seiya aún consternado.

—No lo vi venir, Chronos se dio cuenta de todo. ¿Cómo no vi venir esto?—se maldecía Saori en secreto.

—¿Por qué nos hiciste que nos enviaran a este lugar con las Ondas Infernales?—pidió saber Shun al fondo.

—Era la única forma de escapar del dios del tiempo, el Monte Yomotsu es el único lugar que conozco que es incapaz de ser manipulado por los dioses del tiempo. Aquí el tiempo es irrelevante, no pasa el pasado ni el futuro—declaró la diosa de la guerra.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá afuera?—exigió saber Shoko intranquila.

—Ya lo dije, Chronos vio todo y borró la línea temporal que habíamos alterado. Todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano—.

Flashblack

Saori y Sasha tenían totalmente preparada una ofensiva contra Hades basada en la experiencia la Athena del futuro en su guerra santa. A diferencia de otras encarnaciones de la misma hija de Zeus, esta había optado por guerras relámpago que los dioses no estaban acostumbrados responder con eficacia, así que apostarían todo en un ataque muy bien coordinado.

La Athena de esta época había aprendido cada cosa que f en Irlanda y regresó lo más rápido que pudo para aleccionar a la versión del futuro, quien entendió los conceptos muy rápido debido a su divinidad y alto dominio del cosmos. A su vez, los santos de bronce y las saintias habían sido también bien aleccionados por los santos dorados de esta época conforme a su constelación.

Cada secreto de lsua técnicas y cosas que los alteregos de sus épocas desconocían ahora estaba bajo su dominio moderado. Con esto bien aprendido no había forma de que algo saliera mal, ¿verdad?

La guerra santa estaba a punto de iniciar nuevamente y esta vez Athena iba a ganar de forma contundente. Tenían conocimiento de cada espectro y las formas de actuar de los que estaban al mando.

El ejército de Sasha ya estaba organizado y los santos del futuro tenían una asignación muy particular: Ir al Inframundo y a los Campos Elíseos para así terminar con Hades de una vez por todas.

—¿Quieres que hagamos el mismo proceso que cuando saltamos en el Inframundo?—preguntó Shiryu curioso a su diosa.

—Sí, y además las niñas no han abierto su Octavo Sentido. Van a necesitar pasar por el proceso—.

El plan era simple: Primero irían en su forma de almas al Monte Yomotsu, elevarían sus cosmos hasta el límite y así acercarse de nuevo a sus muerte, para saltar al Infierno y ganar dominio total del Octavo Sentido. Después de eso, regresarían a sus cuerpos y volver a repetir el proceso de forma segura.

—¿Están listos?—preguntó el Patriarca Sage.

—Más que listos—asintió Saori al respecto.

Las Ondas Infernales desprendió el alma de los santos del futuro y en cuestión de seguros llegaron a la frontera del Inframundo.

—Este lugar me trae muy malos recuerdos—comentó Shiryu algo incómodo.

—Eres al que más le han aplicado esta técnica, ¿verdad?—comentó Shaina recordando su altercado con Máscara de Muerte.

—Sí, y por cierto gracias por acompañarnos—comentó Seiya sonriente.

—No quiero ser una carga, si debo aprender el Octavo Sentido me va a ser útil también. Ya soy de la élite y no me puedo quedar atrás—alegó la peliverde.

—Pregunta seria, ¿Cómo es que alcanzaron el Octavo Sentido la primera vez?—preguntó Mii al fondo.

—Saori se cortó la garganta frente a todos—comentó Hyoga recordando ese evento amargo.

—¡Yo que iba a saber que Seiya solo necesitó expandir su cosmos al infinito y saltar al Infierno! No pienso volver a degollarme como gallina para caldo–mencionó la diosa severamente.

—Mi método es el de los dioses—alegó el santo algo fanfarrón.

—Más bien tuviste mucha suerte, siempre descubres cosas de forma ridícula. Mira que agarrarte a golpazos con Radamanthys y caer como si nada al Inframundo—mencionó Ikki en tono de burla.

—Y gracias a los accidentes de Seiya es que tenemos como explotar esto a nuestro favor, terminando esta guerra santa vamos a hacer esto muchas veces—.

Gracias a Asmita también que tenía mejor conocimiento del Octavo Sentido, incluso más que Shaka ya que el Virgo del siglo 18 lo usaba más a su favor para dominar por completo su alma. Esta información fue pasada a Saori con el fin de usarlo a su favor sin depender de Nike como Sasha lo hacía según comentarios de ella.

—Bien, vamos por las chimichangas—dijo la pelilila elevando su cosmos hasta donde pudo y saltó al vacío.

—El último que salte es niña—declaró Seiya saltando con todo su poder al máximo.

—¡Oye, eso me oprime!—reclamaron las saintias al respecto.

Mientras que los santos del futuro dominaban el Octavo Sentido un poco más, Sasha estaba con Tenma a solas y es que la misma diosa quería hablar de algo en privado con su santo favorito, aunque eso debía quedar en secreto.

—Tenma, cuando está guerra termine quiero que huyamos juntos—le sugirió la mujer a su mejor amigo.

—¿Ah, por qué dices eso de repente? Tienes que estar en el Santuario—.

—Lo sé pero… Si algo es que he aprendido de estos días es que mi vida de diosa no debe interferir con mi lado humano. ¿Por qué soy la única en el Santuario que es infeliz? No me molesta defender a la Tierra pero tengo también necesidades que satisfacer, ¿me comprendes? Quiero darme un tiempo para mi y saber que es lo que deseo—le comunicó la mujer muy decidida.

—Sé que somos muy buenos amigos y te apoyaré siempre en tus decisiones. ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? —preguntó el santo curioso.

—Una de las cosas que más aprecio en mi vida eres tú, ya me cansé de esta vida. Quiero un descanso, al menos unos años. ¿No es mucho pedir que mi mejor amigo siempre esté conmigo? Sueno muy egoísta, lo sé. Mi felicidad no está completa sin ti—admitió la chica al respecto.

—¿No lo dices por que según mi madre estamos destinados a ser amantes prohibidos? Aun no digiero bien esa noticia, eres como una hermana para mi—.

—¿Estas seguro de eso?—.

En ese momento, ella se quitó parte del vestido y dejó sus senos al descubierto, haciendo que Tenma se quedara en shock total y la diosa hizo que tocara su pecho.

—¿Acaso un hermano sentiría algo por hacer esto?—dijo la deidad sonriendo.

—Oye, espera. Debes conservar la virginidad, me van a matar por esto—.

—Nadie va a saber esto, no dejaría que nadie te haga daño. Si me dan a elegir entre mi Santuario y tu vida, ya tengo mi respuesta. Saori me dio la oportunidad de saber mis verdaderas prioridades en la vida, soy una diosa de adorno para los santos ahora mismo. Todos le hacen caso al Patriarca más que a mi, no tengo verdaderos amigos, solo soldados fieles. Me siento muy sola realmente, a final de cuentas sigo siendo esa niña de Italia huérfana que añora esos días de paz junto a ti y mi hermano mayor—.

Hace unos días, su madre le había dicho a escondidas de todos que su diosa y él tenían un vínculo amoroso que siempre crecería mientras más tiempo pasaran juntos. Sasha también cayó en cuenta de ello cuando vio su verdadero futuro hace un tiempo donde ella moría a manos de Hades en el Lienzo Perdido.

Su final fue demasiado trágico y aunque se reunión con Tenma al final, todo fue para nada en cuestión de sus sueños y metas. El caso de Saori fue algo similar a final de cuentas también ya que el querer proteger a sus amigos y principalmente al hombre que amaba fue su misma perdición ya que había quienes esto era peligroso. ¿Por esto la diosa Athena era virgen?

La inocencia de Sasha como Athena hacia que ella misma se cuestionara cual era su verdadero propósito como la diosa de la guerra a final de cuentas. ¿Sólo era un recurso de guerra para carne de cañón contra dioses en un círculo vicioso? ¿No podría vivir feliz juntos a su hermano y su mejor amigo?

—Te amo más que a mi vida, por eso es que voy terminar con la guerra santa de una vez por todas. No quiero morir sin antes cumplir mis sueños—dijo decidida la mujer abrazando a su mejor amigo y luego de eso se volvió a sujetar el vestido.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿así que Athena después de todo tiene a un favorito?—se vio a Kintalpa de Equuleus llegar al sitio.

Athena estaba pálida y Tenma muy nervioso por la situación ya que estaban en graves problemas. La pelirroja se sentó a lado de Sasha y se reía un poco ante la posibilidad de jugar un poco con su diosa.

—¿Qué tanto viste?—preguntó seria la mujer.

—Todo, hasta cuando mi oni chan te tocó el pecho. No sabía que mi diosa era una pervertida marca Afrodita. He visto muchas cosas locas pero una Athena enamorada es bastante interesante. Mira que cara hiciste, casi haces que Tenma tenga sexo contigo—declaró la saintia muy irreverente.

—¿Vas a delatarme con el Patriarca?—.

—No, mis órdenes son cuidar de la Athena de esta era y cumplir sus deseos a todas costa. Soy una saintia muy flexible, mi deber no es ir de chismosa con el viejo Sage—alegó la mujer.

—Te agradecería que no lo hicieras—.

—Bah, por favor. Soy la mejor espía que te puedes imaginar, no sólo soy una geisha muy eficiente y sé guardar secretos. Además me gustan los amores prohibidos—.

Kintalpa de Equuleus no se crio bajo las enseñanzas del Santuario, sino que la mayor parte venía de Japón donde recibió una educación muy distinta a la de ellos. Su mente era más abierta ante estas cosas, como la de un samurai con su señor Feudal.

Justo en ese momento, algo interrumpió su charla y Sasha fue a ver que pasaba ya que un ruido sacudió el sitio, como un grave estallido y la diosa dejó caer sus brazos al ver que una luz arrasaba con todo.

—¡Ustedes tomen mi mano ahora!—exclamó la diosa apurada.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó intranquilo el santo de Pegaso.

En ese instante, Sasha usó a Nike para hacer que su cuerpo y los de los presentes abandonaran este plano muy rápidamente mientras que la luz arrasó con todo a su paso desintegrando todo muy rápido.

Youma y Partita veían la luz a lo lejos y el espectro apurado hizo una maniobra muy rápida la cual era colocar un campo de fuerza temporal que haría que esa luz le hiciera daño. En cuanto esa luz tocó el cuerpo del sujeto, su cuerpo desapareció pero su alma divina no debido que era de la misma naturaleza que Chronos.

—¡Jajajajaja, al fin soy libre!—exclamó el sujeto con su alma liberada.

—¿Youma, que pasó?—preguntó la mujer viendo que el alma de su marido era gigante y con otra apariencia.

—Ese maldito de Chronos despertó y voló esta línea temporal para rehacerla a su gusto. Guau, que final tan agridulce, vamos a tener que hacer esto de nuevo—comentó molesto el dios menor del tiempo.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?—.

—Hmmm, voy a destruir tu cuerpo. Necesito que tu alma vuelva a poseer tu cuerpo en cuanto la línea temporal se arregle. Iremos ahora mismo al Monte Yomotsu, ese sitio es el único que un dios de mi tipo no puede alterar—declaró el sujeto.

Por su parte, Artemisa veía a lo lejos esa misma luz que borró todo en la línea de tiempo original pero ahora estaba en un sitio donde el tiempo no la afectaba. Hace unas semanas, había llegado por residuo de sus cosmos a esta era y con ello también viajaron Touma y su hermana Marin.

Debido a que no tenían forma de regresar al futuro realmente y para evitar sospechas, ella hizo algo para así tenerlos de reserva. Sacó sus almas y las sello en una estatua de forma similar a lo que hizo con los santos de oro originales para después destruir sus cuerpos, y en unos años que se pasarían rápido mandarlos a sus yo dentronde 247 años o quizás menos.

Ahora mismo estaba atada de manos y veía en su estación lunar como es que la Athena de esta era tuvo la brillante idea de viajar rápido al Inframundo para evitar la perdida de recuerdos y lo mismo con la versión que ella enfrentó hace un tiempo.

Si bien esto sería un retraso para sus planes, Artemisa sabía que esto debía ocurrir con el fin de que el Olimpo no se diera cuenta de lo que su hermana pretendía hacer y esperaría pacientemente a que la bomba de tiempo que era este asunto explotara en la cara de su padre.

Flashblack fin

Sasha y los dos únicos santos que le quedaban ahora deambulaban como fantasmas en el Monte Yomotsu hasta que la línea temporal volviera a rehacerse.

—¿Ahora que hacemos?—preguntó Tenma bastante al respecto.

En ese momento, ella escuchó una voz en su cabeza y sabía de quien se trataba: Kairos, el padre de Tenma.

—Fue una suerte que escapara de la limpieza que hizo mi hermano Chronos, al parecer la otra Athena también esta aquí. Quiero que ustedes se reúnan en la entrada al Inframundo lo más pronto posible—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó la diosa.

—Tengo una cierta libertad para manipular esto a nuestro favor, váyanse ahora—.

Saori también recibió el mensaje y todos los sobrevivientes de la masacre temporal estaban reunidos ahí. Los presentes vieron llegar a la otra Athena y al parecer su causa no estaban del todo perdida ya que sus memorias serían decisivas para el futuro.

—Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, es hora de empezar la verdadera lucha—se vio al alma de Kairos en su esplendor.

—Oye, tu alma no se parece nada a tu cuerpo—menciono Tenma al respecto.

—Soy un dios obligado a estar en un cuerpo humano, mira los sellos en mi cuerpo. No puedo romperlos—mencionó la deidad.

—Son sellos muy poderosos, pero con la onda de tiempo se debilitaron bastante—analizó Sasha los papeles ya que ella misma era usuaria de estas técnicas.

En ese instante, la diosa del presente borrado hizo una especie de contra sello que anulaba bastante la influencia de Chronos en el cuerpo del dios de forma que su influencia temporal era mayor que antes.

—Con esto basta, la línea temporal se rehará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya tengo preparado sus destinos: El grupo de viajeros del tiempo regresará a su época y ustedes tres regresarán unos años antes de esta guerra santa—declaró Kairos al respecto.

Se abrieron dos portales al respecto y ambos destinos implicaban que nunca se volverían a ver los dos grupos ya que esto realmente no debió haber ocurrido. Sasha y Saori se miraban fijamente ya que esto era un adiós ya que físicamente no se volverían a encontrar ya que era obligatorio que las dos eran encarnaciones de una misma alma.

—Supongo que esto se terminó—susurró Sasha con una mirada triste.

—Lo bueno nunca dura para siempre—alegó Saori al respecto.

—¿Crees que nos volvamos a ver?—.

—Somos la misma persona, voy a ver tus recuerdos cuando esto termine. Hagas lo que hagas respeto tu decisión, solo has lo que sea para ser feliz. Vas a sufrir bastante por ser Athena y los dioses jamás te van a dejar en paz, así que disfruta los pequeños momentos. Ama, ríe, llora, eres una mujer con sentimientos y no una diosa sin corazón—.

Saori y Sasha habían aprendido mucho una de la otra ya que cada una tenía cosas que la hacían buena en su trabajo. Ahora era el tiempo en que debían actuar de manera independiente y sellaron su mera fraternidad con un abrazo.

—Oye tú, cuida de Saori—se escuchó a Tenma sonriente.

—Tú igual, no le rompas el corazón a Sasha—respondió Seiya al respecto.

—¡Oye tú, copia barata! ¡Sayonara!—se despidió Kintalpa de Shoko.

—Cuida bien de Athena—asintió la otra pelirroja.

—Claro que la voy a cuidar muuuy bien—dijo la Equuleus del siglo 18 con un tono demasiado sugerente.

—Espera, ¿Qué fue eso?—intenro replicar la otra chica pero fue callada.

—¡Cuídense todos, tengan una buena vida!—se despidió Sasha siendo absorbida por el vórtice temporal junto a sus aliados.

—Nos vemos en el futuro, desgraciados. Seguiré pendiente de ustedes—declaró Kairos al respecto.

En ese instante, Saori y sus santos fueron llevados de vuelta a su época, pero la pregunta más importante ahora era: ¿Qué tanto los adelantó el dios del tiempo oportuno?

—Es hora de irnos, Partita. Ahora si mi hermano no va a arruinar nuestros planes—.

En el pasado, Sasha despertó de nuevo siendo una niña en el orfanato de Italia pero recordaba claramente los días del futuro pasado. Tenía a Nike de su lado ya que era técnicamente una diosa con algo de voluntad propia y podía usar algo de su poder mientras que su cuerpo crecía un poco.

—¡Sasha, Sasha!—se oía a Tenma llegar a su cuarto rápidamente.

—Tenma—.

—Regresamos Sasha—dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga.

—Entonces si funcionó, ya veo—susurró con alivio la chica.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—.

—Esperar a que Sísifo venga por mi y asegúrate que Alone no se quede en este pueblo por nada en el mundo. Sé como sacarle a Hades de su cuerpo, pero necesito tenerlo cerca—.

Mientras tanto, Saori despertó en la Mansión Kido aún con el cabello corto y teniendo su apariencia de una niña pequeña. Al parecer, todo esto funcionó y por fin estaba de vuelta en su época.

—¡Soy rica de nuevo! ¡Mi cama suave otra vez!—exclamó de alegría la mujer que extrañaba los lujos de ser millonaria.

No era lo mismo ser la diosa de un Santuario a una heredera multimillonaria con complejo de Batman pero admitía que si disfrutaba de lujos que la gente no se podía permitir. ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? ¿Su abuelo estaba vivo aún? ¿El Cruz Azul aún ganaba campeonatos? Como sea, ella fue a ver que diferencias había ahora que el pasado se alteró un poco y al parecer el Orfanato Graad no se había fundado y su abuelo mañoso al parecer estaba pensando en reclutar a sus hijos regados en todo el mundo.

—¡Abuelito, abuelito!—.

Aunque Saori era una adolescente en el fondo, aún tenía mucho cariño por su abuelo adoptivo y era bueno volverlo a ver, a pesar de sus dudosas costumbres con las mujeres.

—¿Estas muy cariñosa de repente, Saori?—dijo el viejo Mitsumasa.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?—.

—Un proyecto, quiero hacer un orfanato especial en la mansión—.

—Suena interesante, ¿lo vas a hacer con tus millones de hijos?—.

—¿Espera, que? ¡¿Quien te dijo eso?!—exclamó el viejo millonario en shock.

—Te oí hablando con Tatsumi a solas—.

—No deberías escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones ajenas—.

—Lo sé, como la nueva diosa Athena tengo que saber todo—alegó la chica dándole una buena indirecta muy directa.

—Así que ya lo sabes—murmuró el sujeto muy serio.

—Algún día tenía que enterarme, ¿verdad? Quiero que hagas un favor muy especial para mi, déjame ver quienes son tus hijos. Tengo un buen ojo con los buenos prospectos—comentó la diosa guiñándole un ojo a su abuelo.

¿Qué pasará ahora en la línea temporal nueva? ¿Qué fue de Sasha Y Tenma en su era?

Continuará en la secuela de esta historia…


End file.
